Doom
by rika08
Summary: RRTS is about to face an evil they've never seen before. Same story, same team, but one extra kickass member. rated for massive gore and language. revised! prequel completed: Handle I.D. Mira.
1. Chapter 1

RRTS was a unit of Special Operations within the Marine Corps. Only the elite and highly skilled joined. Their missions were those that require more than a simple military team could manage. Adrenaline flowed through their blood. Hell, adrenaline was their blood source. Their life source. It was the reason Vera Dimitrov joined the Marines at eighteen. To be more than what the world thought she was. To help people to needed it. The corps became her family. She worked her ass off to be an equal to the men, even recruited into the RRTS Special Ops unit. She showed her lethal combat skills, earning her valuable place on the squad.

Then it ended. One moment, she was Staff Sargent Vera Dimitrov of RRTS Six Special Ops, and with the pull of a trigger...it was gone.

Vera took a deep breath and slammed her fist into the black punching bag that hung from the barracks ceiling. Her fist slammed into the bag, only shifting the weight slightly. She retraced her hand and lashed out with her left fist, though less forceful than with her right. She moved around the bag, throwing punch after punch into the bag. It was the only thing physical activity she could do without causing any further discomfort to her recovering body- and keep her doctor off her ass about it. Behind her, the other members of her Unit were lounging about the barracks, waiting for leave transport like her. Only they were coming back in a few days.

Vera scoffed to herself as she threw another punch at the bag. _Lucky sons of bitches._

Unit 6 consisted of nine soldiers total, including herself. She was the only female on the team, and one of five in all RRTS units. And that suited her just fine. Vera got along with most of her teammates, save for two, but it wasn't to the point that it hindered field performance. When push came to shove, the unit pulled together and got the job done. That was what made them so deadly.

The RRTS barracks was close quarters. Everyone slept in the same room, even Vera. Their beds were steel frames cots accompanied by a crap mattress and thin ass sheets. The cots were spread along the opposite walls of the room, providing a walkway line between the rows. Steel lockers were placed in between each cot, labeled for each soldier, and separating the cots along the walls. On Vera's end of the barracks was a set of worktables for equipment or weapons checks.

Sargent Roark Gannon, 'Destroyer', stood across the barracks from Vera. He was a large, muscular African American. Destroyer was a great soldier and a better comrade. Vera thought of him as an older brother figure, a protector. Destroyer stood at six four, towering over Vera by six inches. Enough to make Vera look like a little person. But despite his hard exterior, Destroyer had a soft side that Vera had come to know and respect. She had had the fortunate opportunity to stay with Destroyer and his wonderful wife on leave. He wore RRTS issue tank and sweats as he stood nearby. He held an aluminum bat in his hands, waiting for a pitch.

His pitcher, Private First Class Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takahashi, stood several feet in front of Vera. Mac was a great guy, unit tech support geek, and a hidden prankster. He stood at five nine, Asian American origins. Mac always had a quit side to him, but if one ever got him to open up, he was a different person. Mac stood across the barracks from Destroyer, just a few feet in front of Vera. In his left hand was a catcher's mitt. Destroyers partner in crime...for the moment. He picked up an orange from his arsenal to his right, and gloved it. He pitched the orange to Destroyer, who swung with incredible force. The bat launched to orange across the room and exploded against the wall. Vera knew it wasn't a smart choice to be in the line of Destroyer's fire, but at the moment, she didn't care. Maybe she could get in a game of dodge ball before leaving? Besides, Destroyer knew better than to hit Vera, or even try.

Sargent Gregory Schofeild, Duke, was sitting on his cot playing a handheld video game at Vera's left. The orange shot by Duke, catching his attention briefly. Duke was large, but not as large as Destroyer. His skin was dark, but a lighter shade of brown. On his head, Duke wore a pair of shades atop his black beanie. In her years of RRTS, Vera couldn't name a mission where Duke was without his beanie. She smiled. Duke couldn't really be bothered with much unless it concerned a girl or a video game. What made it even better, was Vera was in the gamer category of Duke's life. She wasn't much of a gamer, but when she tried, she could give Duke a run for his money. They'd compete with high scores constantly and race each other on new game releases.

Across from Duke was the Unit trash mouth, Corporal Dean Portman. Portman was the sleaze of the group. The only thought that seemed to occupy his mind was sex. When Vera had joined the unit, she'd had to deal with hourly smut comments from Portman. Even after nearly trying to kill him with her bare hands, Portman hadn't taken the hint. Portman was tall and lanky. His hair was thinning on his head and greased back. He wore an ugly bright blue Hawaiian print shirt and matching ugly white suede shoes. He paced about his cot staring at his watch. After Vera's pointed dismissals, leave was the only way Portman could get any female action. He grumbled irritably to himself.

Beside Portman sat Eric Phantom, codename 'Goat'. Goat was the senior member of the unit. He stood at six foot one. His brown hair somehow managed to stand on its own. Goat was a strong man, baring scars that Vera had only heard of. He was strong, physically and religiously as well. Vera hadn't met a man so dedicated to his faith before, she couldn't even compare herself to Goat's amount of dedication. Goat hung up his dog tags and retrieved his cross from the corner of his locker. He sat down on his cot and took up his tattered bible. In the past few weeks, Goat had been her closest friend, trying to make the situation easier on her. Despite Vera's short temper.

Vera herself was the smallest on the team, only standing several inches shorter than the new Kid. Comparing her height to Destroyer, when he towered over a foot and a half above her, made her seem a hundred times smaller. Her size alone had given the men reason to believe she was weak, but Vera had long since shown them what kind of Marine she was. There wasn't a doubt in their minds how capable she was during her first initiation. It's not every day when a new recruit hurls themselves off their cot trying to kill Portman. Adding to her never ending list of attributes as a Russian native, she had immigrated to find a better life in the US, and found the Marines. However, unlike most Russian's, Vera had survived the second nuclear disaster that had become the most disastrous nuclear catastrophe, even more deadly than Chernobyl. And unlike most survivors, Vera took on traits of the albino sorts. Her hair was as white as a Russian snow storm, completely lacking any pigment; however, her eyes fared better than any recorded albino, perfect sight, and sectorial Heterochromia, in which she had a section of a different color in each eye. As if her violet eyes were not enough, she had a brown section in both eyes. Though, unlike other albino's her pale skin was more than capable of taking on numerous tones when exposed to the sun. Vera stopped punching the bag and leaned against the wall. It had taken enough of a beating from her for now, as had her chest.

Portman slammed his watch against the frame of his cot, irritated. "I don't believe this shit. Six months without a weekend and the damn transporter's five minutes late. And that's five minutes R&R I ain't never gonna get back."

"Hey relax baby. We're on vacation." Duke called, winking to him.

Portman seemed pleased enough with Duke's statement and smirked.

Duke whooped loudly as his game buzzed with the completion of the level. "Ya'll, this games layered."

Vera smiled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes in one motion. A combination that she'd crated and saved for Duke alone. Since he was the only one who constantly earned it on a daily basis. She folded her arms in front of her chest and pulled the ball of her foot against the wall as she leaned against it.

Mac pitched another orange to Destroyer. Destroyer swung his back, sending the orange in Duke's direction. The orange slammed into Dukes locker, just barely missing Duke's head by centimeters. Duke glanced to Destroyer and shook his head, never stopping his game.

Destroyer turned to Portman, trying to pretend he was interested. "Where're you going Portman?"

Vera caught the lecherous smile spread over Portman's sleazy face. "I'm going down to El Honto. I'm gonna lock myself in a motel room, with bottle of tequila and three she-boys." Portman laughed sickly.

The high pitched cry sent a chill up Vera's spine. She said a silent prayer for the poor women he cornered tonight. Vera shook her head in disgust. "There's a place in hell for you, Portman."

Duke looked up from his game. "You sick man."

Mac pitched the last orange to Destroyer. He sent it flying in Goat's direction. Goat easily caught the fruit in his hand. He set his bible on his knee and looked up at Portman. "I'm sick of your filth Portman." He said. Goat bit into the orange and ripped a chunk from the rind off.

"He speaks." Portman muttered, but paid the man no mind.

Vera pushed herself off the back wall and walked toward her bunk. She slipped around Mac and down the aisle as Destroyer packed his bat into his bat. Vera walked past Duke's bunk and turned to her locker that separated her bunk from Duke's. Her bag was already on her bunk, packed with most of her things.

"Where you going kid?" Duke asked.

The Kid was the newest, and youngest, recruit to RRTS 6. He had been transferred to the unit as a replacement on the team. Not Vera's replacement, but Jumper's. K.I.A. three years ago before Vera's transfer, just prior to Somalia as well. The details of his death were sketchy and hit everyone on the team. Vera hadn't asked, but Goat revealed the information just weeks ago. Mark Dantalian, that was his real name. The boys just called him 'Kid', cause well...he really was one. He was a good shooter and eager to show them all what he was made of. He may have been trying too hard, but just trying put him on good terms with Vera. Even if their initial meeting hadn't been good timing. Anyone willing to prove themselves was worth a shot. Kid's dark hair was short, though it was long enough to show a bit of curling.

Kid looked up from moping around his cot, not sure whether to answer or not. "Well...I'm...I'm staying here."

"Oh that's right." Portman said, completely unsympathetically. "Poor boy hasn't been on rotation so he gets to stay behind."

Everyone in the unit knew that the Kid wasn't going on leave. Rules stated that once he'd been put on rotation, he was granted leave. But until then he was on base training. Still, it was tradition to give any new recruit some crap, so pulling his leg was still a good jolt of fun in their opinions.

"Careful boys." Vera warned as she pulled of her boxing tape from her hands. "You might come back and find yourselves getting your asses handed to you by a nineteen year old kid. Course, that's step up from a ninety pound girl." She smirked to herself and opened her locker.

"Oh yeah?" Portman asked. His brow arched over one of his eyes. He tilt his head in a cocky manner. His voice adjusted to show just how he appeared. "And uh, where is it, you're going Vera?"

The barrack fell silent. From the corner of her eye, Vera watched Duke shift on his cot, preparing to intervene if need be. Leave it to Portman to make one last attempt to piss her off before she left. Hell, it was his fault she was leaving, partially at least. The bastard had broken her rib and caused her lungs to spasm, preventing her from breathing. Weeks later the bastard had a cocky air about him, proud he'd taken down the Russian who had continuously taken him down since she'd arrived.

"Back off, Portman." Destroyer warned.

Vera shrugged. "It's fine." she said. Vera turned around and looked at Portman. She slowly walked toward the pig, letting her hips swing with a hidden seduction. "I get to spend six months **off **base." she said smiling. "Six...long...beautiful months to do what I want. I'll spend my time on a nice tropical beach, tanning this gorgeous body," she lifted up her tank, revealing her slim, toned abs. Portman's eyes dropped to her body. He never could keep his eyes off her. "And get laid more in those six months than you could ever hope for in your whole perverted life." She smiled. "And I'll still send your ass to hell the moment I come back." She dropped her shirt and spun on her heels, whipping Portman in the face with her braid.

Duke laughed. "Damn girl. Feisty as hell and the luckiest one here."

Vera walked from Portman back to her locker. Lucky? Yeah right. What was lucky about medical leave? Six months doing nothing related to the military for recovery, while these guys remained behind and did their job. How the hell was she lucky? Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the last man in the barracks glancing in her direction. She ignored him completely and reached into her locker, internally snorting.

"What about you, John?" Duke asked, breaking her thoughts. "Where are you going?"

The barracks suddenly went silent again, as if waiting for a bomb to detonate. Even without looking, Vera could tell everyone had turned to John. She gave in and glanced to her left, looking across the barrack to the back corner where the work desk was settled. John occupied the chair with his dismantled weapon scattered across the desks surface.

John Grimm, Reaper, was the second reason of Vera's discharge. As unit medic, he had to personally evaluate the condition of his teammates after a serious injury. However, in the years following Vera's transfer to 6, he'd practically become Vera's personal doctor. At least on base. After sustaining a lethal hit in Russia, Vera had tried to recover on her own. But when Portman broke her rib in training, resulting her hypoxia on base, John had signed off on her evaluation papers before even telling her. Three days later, Vera's orders came in, shifting the teams stability with it. Neither one had spoken to each other and neither had any notion to break that streak before Vera left.

John seemed unfazed by his unit staring at his back. He hardly ever seemed to talk lately. He was tall, several inches shorter than Destroyer. His dark hair added to his outside intimidating appearance. His jaw was set firmly, deep in concentration as he assembled his gun. At one time, he and Vera had been partners, taking on numerous dangerous missions together.

"Hey John!" Duke called.

John turned, finally zoning back into the conversation. His eyes met Vera's for a second. A momentary flicker of emotions flashed through her eyes before Vera broke the contact. John let his eyes shift back to Duke. "What?"

"You goin' on an armed conflict someplace quiet?" Duke asked.

Vera shook her head as she reached into her locker for one of her books. She wasn't fond of sticking up for John at the moment, but they should know better than pressing the issue the way they did. This wasn't going to end well for someone. It never did.

"Or a little jungle warfare?" Portman jibbed.

"Or you gonna stick around here and do some push-ups?" Duke finished with a chuckled.

John sighed. "Well you know, Duke, I thought maybe I'd drop by your mom's house, wait in line."

Vera and team laughed, except Duke. Vera shook her head and set her book in her duffle. She reached the top shelf of her locker, the one shelf she couldn't fully see up into. Her hand searched the shelf, searching for anything she may have missed. Her fingers ran over the cold metal surface until it bumped something. It was about three inches wide and three inches long. And it was fuzzy. Vera frowned. She grabbed the fuzzy case and pulled it out of her lock. It was a small black velvet jewelry box. A momentary flash of annoyance crossed her face, fearing it was from John. A parting gift or a peace offering. If it was, then it would suffer the same fate as his last 'gift'. She opened the box and gasped.

Inside the velvet box was silver pendant on a long chain. The pendant itself was a cross with a gold plate ribbon wrapping around the body of the cross. The chain was also silver, but instead of a traditional thin chain for women, the chain was thicker, stronger. Something that would survive life in the corps and outside. In the roof of the box was a torn piece of paper. She pulled out the paper and opened it. She recognized Goats hasty penmanship immediately, ruling out her original assumption.

"_For though he was crucified through weakness, yet he liveth by the power of God. For we also are weak in him, but we shall live with him by the power of God toward you." 2 Corinthians 13:4_

Vera smiled sadly. It would be Goat to bring her on the verge of tears. He took her orders harder than the others, the one that mattered anyways. Every day that passed, Goat had spent it with her, like a father spending what time he can with his child leaving out into the world. In reality, that was exactly how Vera felt. Stepping into the world as a civilian for the next six months was going to be difficult and no one was going to be out there to help her. Even Goat, who'd stuck by her side during the darker times, wasn't going to be much help on base. Out of them all, Goat would be the one Vera missed the most. And he would be the first one she greeted when she returned. She looked over her shoulder in Goat's direction. He was looking back at her over his bible.

"_Spasiba_." She said.

Goat nodded. "_PazhAlusta_."

Vera laughed lightly. Goat had picked up on Russian quickly since her arrival. The extra language had come in handy on missions and barrack talk. She pulled out the cross and latched it behind her neck. Her fingers ran over the metal of the cross for a second. She sighed and leaned against her locker. She grabbed her dog tags and pulled them over her head. She thumbed the warm metal that had identified herself as a member for her entire marine career. After today, she wouldn't wear them for another six months.

"You know, there's still time to change your mind about leave, V. You can come with me and Destroyer for the night and head out tomorrow." Duke offered.

Vera turned to Duke and smirked. "You going soft soldier?"

Duke faked innocent. "Soft? Me? Fuck no."

Vera and a few others chuckled. "That's a tempting offer, Duke. But I might as well take the free transport all the way tonight."

Duke nodded.

Suddenly Sarge appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a black wife beater and dark gray pants. Gunnery Sargent Asher Mahonin had been under the command of RRTS 6 for years. He took his height between Destroyer and John. His skin was tanned and his muscles were extremely toned. Sarge was one Vera would rather fight with, not against. Vera watched him look around the barracks.

"Listen up men." He called.

All conversations ceased at Sarge's order. Everyone shifted their gaze to their CO.

"Leave is cancelled." Sarge announced.

The air changed. Leave it to up top to screw over their soldiers at the last minute. Goat turned to his locker and retrieved his tags. Portman looked pissed. Duke snorted bitter and rose from his cot. He grabbed his tags, cussing loudly.

"You got a problem with that Duke?" Sarge asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Me, Sarge? Hell no, I love my job." Duke replied.

"What's up Sarge?" Mac asked.

Sarge smirked. "We got us a game."

Suddenly the betrayal of a revoked leave had diminished. Destroyers face somehow managed to show hints of excitement without showing emotion at all. Vera did her best to contain her disappointment. She knew they would have the next six months of missions without her. Apparently they started now.

Sarge turned to the kid. "Kid. Son you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad. The double R-T-S. And what do we do in the RRTS?"

"Pray for war!" everyone replied.

Sarge smiled. "Fall in!"

Everyone moved past Sarge and jogged up the stairs towards the locker room. Only Vera, Sarge, and John remained in the barracks. Vera grabbed her civvie shirt and pulled it over her training top. Whether or not their leave had been revoked, Vera was still on medical orders to leave the base. She picked up her bag and easily swung it over her shoulder. For the number of years she spent on base, the bag was light.

"Vera." Sarge called, cutting off her movement.

Vera met her CO's eyes. "Sir?"

"Under certain circumstances, our top has temporarily seized your orders for medical leave." Sarge informed.

Vera frowned, heavily confused. "Why would they seize my orders, sir? I was under the impression _'leave' _meant, _'get your ass off the base'_."

"I need every available man on my team, for this op." Sarge explained. "You're temporarily recalled under limited combat restrictions, and reporting injuries. No hardass bullshit you usually pull. Understood Dimitrov?"

One last mission. That was what Sarge had confirmed. One last mission before leave, provided limited combat. Vera could live without major combat if it delayed her leave for another day. She dropped her bag back onto her cot and straightened her back. She brought her arm to her forehead, saluting her CO. "Yes sir."

"Fall in." Sarge ordered.

Vera nodded and jogged after her teammates.

John rose from his desk still carrying his weapon. "Sarge, letting her go on this mission is asking for trouble."

"I can't go in missing two men, John." Sarge said.

John frowned. "Two?"

"We're taking this one without you John."

"You're bullshitting me." John said. Never had Sarge requested him off a mission. Sure, there had been some tension between himself and Vera for the past few weeks, but it wouldn't effect their performance on a mission. Unless Sarge was withholding information.

Sarge shook his head. "No, I'm not bullshitting. We're going to Olduvai."

John nearly froze. A paralyzing cold chill crept up his spine at the word. The cause of much of his past problems. "Olduvai?"

Sarge nodded slowly. "Take the leave."

"Is that an order?" John asked.

"It's a recommendation." Sarge answered. "I'll see you when I get back."

Sarge turned and jogged up the stairs to the locker rooms, leaving John alone in the barracks to think.

* * *

wahoo! edited chapter 1! only 23 more to go! liking the edit so far?

translations:

_Spasiba_. thank you

_PazhAlusta_. you're welcome


	2. Chapter 2

RRTS 6 walked through the halls of the base toward the upper tarmac. Each member was dressed in standard issue uniforms. Black long sleeves over shirts, black cargo pants, and Kevlar vest. Vera's vest was brand new, and desperately needed to be broken in. Though she prayed it wouldn't take a bullet to break it in. Sarge took lead through the halls, keeping in contact with the air crews preparations for their chopper. Duke and Destroyer came up next. Mira followed with Goat beside her. Portman and Kid took up the rear. Reaper was nowhere to be seen.

"Great vacation, damn they go quick." Duke said.

"Almost like we'd never been away." Destroyer replied.

Mira smirked and glance in Goat's direction. She was glad just to get one last gig before leave. She could go to hell and back and be happy for it if it meant a suspended leave.

They walked across the tarmac to the RRTS chopper. The chopper was already online, its rotor blades spinning around its body. Several flight crews were carrying out last minute flight prep items. Sarge stood by the troop bay door as his unit boarded the chopper. They entered the bay and took up their wall-mounted weaponry.

A female robotic voice responded as the weaponry was retrieved by each member.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Destroyer."_

"Daddy's home." Destroyer took up a large chain gun. He hauled his machine gun over his lap as he took his seat.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Mac."_

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Goat."_

Goat took up his single barreled shotgun and seated himself in silence.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Portman."_

Portman dismounted his assault rifle and seated himself across from the door.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Duke."_

"Say my name baby." Duke said. He took up his assault rifle.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Mira."_

"_Skol'ko let, skol'ko zim_." Mira replied, handling her semi-automatic machine gun. Her weapon was nearly twice the length of her arm and nearly as heavy. She easily heaved the weapon onto her shoulder as she took a seat opposite of Portman.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. The Kid."_

"The Kid?" Kid asked. He took down his twin sub-machine guns from the wall. He sat down beside Mira. He had hoped the name wouldn't stick with him for long, but he was not so lucky.

Sarge climbed in and dismounted his heavy assault rifle.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Sarge."_

Sarge moved to the door and took hold. "All set?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

Suddenly a hand shot into the bay of the chopper, stopping Sarge's motion to close the door. Everyone turned to see Reaper enter the bay, completely geared up for combat. He entered the bay and dismounted his assault rifle from the wall.

"_RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D. Reaper."_

Reaper took the last seat available on the far side of the bay. Sarge sealed the door and took his seat across from Reaper. "Take us up."

The voice of the pilot echoed through their comms. _"RRTS Six en route."_

The chopper lifted from the tarmac, slowly rising above the California base. It veered in the sky toward their destination, Nevada. Mira watched from across the cab as Reaper searched his vest for gum. For some strange reason, childhood repressed fears or some psychological shit, Reaper wasn't too keen on flying. Somehow, gum helped him calm. Seeing him come up empty-handed, Mira reached into her vest pocket. As he was her partner in the field, it seemed only natural to lend as hand once in a while. Cold shoulder treatment or not, everyone needed to be on their A game for this op. Mira pulled out her last piece and flung it in Reaper's direction, tagging him in the arm. Reaper retrieved the piece on nodded in her direction. Mira turned her head from Reaper to more pressing issues, the slime ball sitting across from her.

"You know kid, it's funny." Portman snickered. "Couple days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy. And the next day he brought you onto the team."

Kid frowned at Portman.

Mira fingered the trigger of her weapon. Oh, how tempting the thought was. And she knew she wasn't the only one thinking the fact.

"Don't give me an excuse, Portman." Reaper called. "No one here will miss you."

Portman smirked and sat back in his seat, leaving Kid alone. Mira nudged the Kid with her foot, offering him a sympathetic smile. She'd had her own run in's with Portman, frankly the Kid had it easier than Mira had faired. And so did Portman. That's what being a generals nephew got you in the corps.

Sarge rose from his seat and walked to the head of the bay. "Men, look in. This is what we got from Simcom. We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. They sent this message when the research team stopped responding." He explained. He inserted a disk into the screen.

"Olduvai?" Goat repeated.

Mira turned back toward Reaper. He was watching the floor. His gaze slowly lifted and met her. She could see the haunted gaze clearly now. Years ago, Reaper had told her stories of Olduvai, his own personal hell that haunted him, much like how Russia had haunted her for most of her life. She turned from Reaper and watched the view screen as the transmission activated.

An older man's face appeared on the screen. His face was paling as he looked back form the screen over his shoulder. A loud, thundering echo sounded through the room. It seemed to be coming from behind the terrified man. There was no doubt that terror took top notion on his face. _"This is Doctor Carmack at Classified Research, Olduvai. ID 6627."_ He paused as a loud thundering noise echoed behind him again.

"_We have a level five breach. Implement quarantine procedures now. I repeat, implement quarantine procedures now!"_

The screen went black as Sarge removed the disk. No one said a word as Sarge removed it. "UAC has shut down the lab at Olduvai. We need to locate the team, eliminate the threat, and secure the facility."

"What threat?" Kid asked.

Duke leaned over. "Goes like this see, if it's tryin' to kill ya, it's a threat."

Mira zoned out of the conversation. She knew the stories. An arc found in the Nevada desert that led to Mars. To this day very little was known about it and who built it. Reaper had told her about his family stationed there and what had happened. Mira closed her eyes. She'd never been to the Facility, which meant that she was going in blind just like the Kid. And if there one thing she hated on a mission, was going in blind on a mission. Given the facility was on another planet, within a contained facility, with an unknown threat, Olduvai was certainly looking more like hell already. What troubled her more was what had been behind the door of the Doctors lab that terrified him so?

Sarge walked back to his seat, messing Kids hair as he passed by. He took his seat across from Reaper, who was clearly lost in thought. Sarge wasn't one for small talk as he leaned closer to Reaper.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

Reaper hesitate slightly. "Ten years."

"You sure she's even still up there?" Sarge asked.

Reaper nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess you gotta face your demons sometime."

Sarge frowned but was unable to reply. The lights switch to red, indicating they had reached their destination. Sarge slapped Reapers arm and rose to his feet again. He grabbed the support of one of the straps running along a rod above their heads and turned to his men.

"Look alive, men. Game time." He said.

The chopper landed with a slight jerking motion within it, but everyone was well ready for it. The moment the chopper touched down, everyone had snapped their restraints off, ready to move. The door swung open, sending a rush of cold air flooding into the bay of the chopper.

"Move!" Sarge ordered.

Reaper was the first man off the chopper. Mira followed closely behind him. Kid came staggering after Mira. Each man jogged off the chopper, moving into formation in the desert. They moved to the edge of the lit tarmac, taking up formation along the lit ground. Sarge took the head of the formation, corner point. To his left stood Reaper, Mira, Mac, and Goat. On Sarge's right stood Portman, Destroyer, Duke, and Kid.

They looked over the Nevada City. Small specks of the city lights danced through the black sky. But nothing lay directly in front of them. Suddenly the ground beneath their very feet began to shake, but like a California quake. Just several yards from their position, a large metallic structure rose from the ground. It opened up, revealing a clean, sterile elevator shaft with car. The team started for the elevator. Kid stared in awe at the sight, completely missing the team leaving him behind. He snapped back into his thoughts and jogged to catch up with the team, entering the elevator last.

Sarge turned to the Kid as the doors closed behind them. "You hesitate, people die."

The doors of the elevator closed and the elevator began its descent into the earth. The elevator was packed tightly. A unit of nine and heavy weapons took up plenty of space. Mira mused to herself about her size now, and thanking god she wasn't claustrophobic. From behind she sense Portman leaning closer to her. She resisted every urge and reaction to elbow Portman in the gut.

"Keep your appendages to yourself, Portman, or you're going to lose one." Mira warned. Mira could've sworn she caught Reaper glaring back at Portman from beside her.

Sarge turned his head a centimeter in their direction, but remained silent.

The sleek door opened to reveal a sleek lobby. The lobby opened into three directions, left, right, and dead ahead. Several UAC employees were walking about the lobby, carrying on with their work. Television screens baring the UAC logo flashed propaganda in timed intervals, keeping up moral. They stepped out of the elevator and filed into the lobby. A tall man stepped from the front desk and walked to meet them. He was dressed in a clean pressed UAC uniform. His hair was thinning at the top of his head and his round glasses only added to his suited appearance. He held out his hand as he reached Sarge. "Sandford Crosby, UAC Public Relations."

Sarge said nothing, but looked at the man.

Sanford didn't seem insulted or intimidated by Sarge's look. "Follow me, please." He lead them down the hall straight ahead of them. The walls were smooth. The lights were built into the walls, using a vertical fixture to illuminate the sublevel facility.

"How many people do you have up there?" Reaper asked.

"UAC houses eighty-five permanent researcher staff on Olduvai." Sandford explained, without missing a beat.

The hall opened up ahead of them. Sanford led them into the center of the facility. It was large and open. Two floor levels were outlined with large pillars and a spiral staircase. The center of the floor was slightly elevated from the rest. To one side, near a pillar, was the control panel. Several more workers stood throughout the room, including private security guards. Reaper shot one a dark look as the guard eyed Mira as she walked past. Private security or not, you treat a woman with respect. The guard caught Reapers look and matched him with a retaliation glare, daring Reaper. Reaper snorted and turned his head.

"Welcome to the Ark, gentlemen." Sandford said. It was then he caught Mira's position. He opened his mouth to adjust his statement, but Mira shook her head. Leave the chivalrous bullshit for a woman who wasn't a Marine on a mission. Sandford continued with his assignment. "Keep your distance from the core, or you may get sucked in."

A female robotic voice echoed through the room. _"Initiating Molecular Mapping Drive"_

"_All Personnel prepare for activation."_

The team walked around the raised platform, circling the liquid core. They maintained their distance. Those that knew what was about to come looked less than pleased about. Those that had no idea seemed...uncertain about what they stood around.

Kid leaned in near Goat. "You uh...you ever done this before?"

"Once." Goat answered. "A training mission."

"Hey, that's more than me." Mira chimed.

"Hope you had a good dinner Kid." Duke said.

Mira glanced to Kid. Neither one looked convinced.

"As soon as we're through, I need you to shut down the surface elevator here." Sarge ordered. "Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours."

Sandford nodded. "Ready to proceed."

"_Ark travel, fifteen seconds, and counting."_

A metallic silver orb of, what appeared to be, liquid emerged from the core of the Ark. It moved through the air like there was no gravity. It levitated at eye level and maintained its position. Sarge turned his head toward Reaper. Reaper didn't look pleased to be stepping through first, but he adjusted his weapon into his arms and stepped forward.

"_Five...four...three...two...one."_

The liquid engulfed Reaper whole and disappeared.

_"Der'mo."_ Mira muttered.

* * *

yay chapter 2

translations

_Skol'ko let, skol'ko zim_-long time no see

der'mo-shit


	3. Chapter 3

To describe the sensation of traveling through the Ark would be a waste of time and pointless to someone who'd never traveled. It never seemed to be the same experience to each traveler.

Reaper emerged on the other side of the Ark on Olduvai. He staggered across the Arc platform, managing to keep his balance after travel. His vision was blurred and he was nauseas, but he stayed firmly planted on the ground. Given the number of years since he went through, and the fact that he'd been sedated during his previous trip through, Reaper was glad for small miracles.

Destroyer came staggering through the Ark behind Reaper. He was pale and close to vomiting, but he managed a smile at Reaper.

Mira emerged through next, but her steadiness was not a strong as the others. After a matter of only three seconds after passing, she dropped to her knees. Her eyes were closed tight; her lips were tightly pressed together as she inhaled deeply through her nose. The nausea hit her hard, tearing at her body with every ounce of strength it had. It took all of Mira's concentration not to puke on the platform. When she seemed steady enough to open her eyes, she found Destroyer above her, ready to help her up.

Just as Destroyer helped Mira off the pad, Goat, Duke, and Sarge came through seconds after each other. Each one looked dizzy and nauseas, but none of them vomited on the floor. When Kid came through, he managed to stagger a few feet from the platform before he vomited on the floor. Portman was far less chivalrous and vomited the second his feet hit the ground.

"Why do we gotta come all the way out here?" Portman asked, whipping his mouth. "Why can't UAC rent-a-cops- take care of this bullshit?"

Kid wiped his mouth and joined the others off the pad. "Is it always that rough?"

"Believe me; it used to be a lot rougher." Came a voice from across the room. The team turned to see a partially intact man wheel over. From his mid-chest up, he was a man, but from below his spine was synchronized with a cybernetic chair. The man wheeled to them with ease across the sleek floor. His arms were folded across his chest. He stood a few inches short than Vera. Had he been completely intact, he would be taller than her, possibly matching Goat's height. The man had dark brown, curly hair than hung near his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest as he reached the team. "There was a time when Ark travel was susceptible to...let's say, major turbulence." He explained.

Kid leaned closer to Reaper. "What's he mean?"

"He means, he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another." Reaper explained.

Mira pressed her lips together, trying very hard not to imagine what Reaper had just said. She caught Reaper glancing in her direction.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation." He explained. "Unbelievable as it may seem, UAC does make the odd, tiny mistake."

Sarge titled his head sideways, taking a better look at their half-cybernetic friend.

"Marcus Pinzerrowski. You call me Pinky. Follow me." Pinky said. He turned and wheel to the side of the room.

"Where are the other scientists?" Sarge asked.

"In the atrium." Pinky answered. He reached a console just off the ARC platform and settled himself behind it.

"Pinky put us up." Sarge ordered.

Pinky flipped several switches on his consol." Activating remote personal surveillance." Numerous screens came online. The camera's mounted on their chests and guns provided ample surveillance.

"Circle up men. On my three." Sarge said.

The unit moved into a close circle. "One...two...three."

Everyone drew up their weapons and aimed in different directions. Mira got Goat's weapon to the left of her head as she aimed her weapon at Destroyer. Pinky scanned the screens in front of him.

"Kill cams up and running." Pinky announced.

Sarge lowered his weapon. "People this room is a code red. No one gets in without our permission. It stays ours at all costs." He turned to Mac. "Mac, stay here with our friend and secure the door. Men on me, let's move out."

Mac looked less than pleased he was staying behind, but he nodded as the others moved out.

The team walked through the circular door out of the Ark chamber. They entered a large hall leading toward an open room. The atrium if memory served. The seventy some odd scientists stood around the room, gossiping and mumbling as the team entered. No doubt agitated to have left their work unfinished and to have a team of drones come in and snoop through it. Mira caught a glance at a young girl in the arms of her father, pointing them out. What sort of a place was this for children? Sure her own childhood was screwed up, but at least she'd been on Earth. She cast a glance in Reaper's direction, but dropped it quickly.

"Where the fuck are we?" Duke asked.

"Couple million light-years from breakfast." Goat answered.

"And human decency." Mira replied, motioning her head toward Portman. The leach was sauntering toward a group of women sitting on a bench.

"When can I start evacuating people through the Ark?" someone asked. He looked like UAC security.

"We're at a level five quarantine; no one gets in or out." Sarge explained.

Portman sauntered toward the women, opening his arms as if he was their personal savior from whatever crisis had come. "Ladies, we're under a level five quarantine, so I am just going to have to strip search you girls."

_Sick fuck. _Mira thought as she shook her head.

Thankfully, the girls were smarter than Portman. "I don't think so."

"Hold that thought." Portman's eyes caught a look at another woman as he tried his line once more. "We're under a level five quarantine, so I am just going to have to strip-"

"Portman!" Sarge called.

Portman silenced quickly.

The woman stopped several feet from Sarge. She stood a few inches short than Sarge. Bright blond hair hung from a tight, pristine pony. She wore a clean lab coat over grey shirt and pants. Her face was smooth and slender, giving her a very natural beauty.

"Sargent, this is Doctor Samantha Grimm." He introduce. "She's been assigned to retrieve data from the lab."

Mira took in Doctor Grimm's stature. She had heard stories of her from Reaper. Brilliant mind, early doctorate receiver. Mira couldn't help but feel a tad intimidated by her. The difference between her and John was as obvious as night and day. The good doctor looked to Sarge first. "Sargent."

"Doctor Grimm." Sarge replied.

She looked to Reaper next. "Hello John."

"Hello Samantha." Reaper replied.

Behind Reaper, Duke eyes over the doctor. "Hello Samantha."

Sarge, Destroyer, and Mira all turned to Duke and glared at him. Duke suddenly returned to his professional stance. Mira shook her head, hoping Duke could keep his pants calm until the mission was finished.

"Sarge this operation is a code red; we really don't have room for passengers." Reaper said.

"Excuse me, but I have ordered to retrieve data from three different servers; Anthropology, archeology, and Genetics." Doctor Grimm replied. Her tone was clearly one to match against Reapers.

"This is a military operation, _Doctor_, we're not here to retrieve your science homework." Reaper shot back.

"Look I got an idea. Why don't you ask your CO what your orders are, _soldier_." Doctor Grimm suggested.

Suddenly all eyes drew to Sarge, who'd very graciously had stayed out of the conversation until he noticed he was needed. Reaper looked at his CO, praying he wasn't wrong.

Sarge looked to Doctor Grimm. "To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians, and retrieve..."

Reaper sighed in defeat.

"Retrieve UAC property." Sarge finished.

"Are we finally done here, because I've got work to do." Doctor Grimm replied. She turned on her heals and walked from the unit.

Mira's brows rose with great impression. The tension between the Grimm siblings apparently hadn't changed at all. Even off Earth Sam seemed to outrank her brother. It was extremely impressive and refreshing to watch someone rip into Reaper for a change. Someone besides herself anyways.

The team started up behind the good doctor.

"You chose this Reaper." Sarge reminded, glancing over his shoulder. "Is this gonna spoil my day?"

"No sir." Reaper replied.

Duke leaned over Reaper's shoulder. "Tell me you didn't let a fine lookin' piece of ass get away from you, Reaper."

Reaper looked over his shoulder, focusing all his concentration on **not **punching Duke. "She's my sister."

Duke's head shot back ad stopped mid step. "No shit."

"Don't do this again man." Destroyer warned.

"Do what?" Duke asked, faking innocence's.

Mira shook her head. "Ass."

They followed Hunegs and Sam down the side corridor, leaving to the lab entrance. The scientist voices had long since been silence.

"There are three sections to the facility." Sarge stated.

"Forensic Archeology, Genetics, and Weapons Research." Sam explained.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked.

"Well it's a dead planet. You want this stuff tested up here where it's safe, or in your own backyard?" Doctor Grimm asked. "We're primarily an archeological facility, weapons research is in its own separate area. It has nothing to do with Doctor Carmack's work."

"How many were inside when the lock down occurred?" Sarge asked.

"Only Doctor Carmack's team, that's six people." Doctor Grimm explained.

They paused at a large steel door, leading to the facility.

"In one of the carbon-dating labs there was an internal phone left off the hook." Doctor Grimm explained.

"Did you get anything?" Sarge asked.

Doctor Grimm to Hunegs and nodded. He held up the transmitter and played the recording. Immediately the sound of violent screaming filled the room. Everyone fell silent as they listened to the horrifying sounds. There were numerous voices, men, women, and something else. Mira took a deep breath and lowered her head. She'd heard screams like those long before she'd joined the marines. Hunegs let it play for a second before turning it off.

Sarge turned to Doctor Grimm. "Open the door."

Doctor Grimm turned to the control panel and opened the door.

There was a loud hiss as the pressure equalized between the two points. The door slowly opened into the black hallway.

"Portman, Goat, lead on." Sarge ordered.

Portman and Goat walked through the doors, checking the toxicity levels of the area.

"Magnesium, chromium, lead. It's all normal." Portman called.

"All clear." Goat seconded.

"Pinky give us a schematic."

"_Uploading to you now."_ Pinky said. _"Carmack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility. The airlock is the only way in or out."_

Sarge turned back to the team. "Portman, Goat, Genetics. Kid, Destroyer: the office where Carmack made the call from. Reaper, you and Mira keep Doctor Grimm here, safe on her salvage op." Mira was taken aback. Partnering her with Reaper had been the last thing Mira had expected. She tried not to look to Reaper or his sister as Sarge finished giving out orders. "Duke and I will take the Weapon's Lab, make sure the hardware's secure. Be safe gentlemen." He looked at each member, surveying their faces for questions.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Portman, Goat. On you."

Portman and Goat entered the tunnel. Their gun lights aiming the way through the darkness.

"Clear left." Portman said.

"Clear right." Goat replied.

Everyone began entering the tunnel.

"Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun." Portman said.

From the sounds of the screams and the terror on Carmack's face, Reaper seriously doubted the fact.

"Florescent markings as rooms are cleared. Go." Sarge ordered.

* * *

alright, lets get this show on the road!


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Ark chamber, Pinky watched through the remote cams as the teams split into sub teams and dispatched themselves throughout the facility.

"They're on the move." Pinky stated. He looked up at is assigned guard, Mac. Mac clearly did not look like a Mac. "You don't look like a Mac."

"Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takahashi." He said shortly.

Pinky paused a moment. "So...Mac."

Mac nodded and turned from Pinky.

Pinky sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kid and Destroyer swept through the corridors. Pinky had been unable to get them much power. That left them to use their gun lights as their main source of lighting in the dark halls. Kid exited the room as Destroyer stood guard, glaring out at the dark corridors. Kid ran his marker along the wall.

"Clear." Kid said. He sighed to himself. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Kid walked a few paces down the hall.

"Hey." Destroyer called.

Kid turned to see Destroyer holding a bloody coat. Needless to say, Kid wasn't feeling very calm at the moment.

* * *

Goat and Portman entered the Genetics lab. Their gun lights giving them minimal light in the large lab. The focused light scanned over the desks and computers near the front of the room. As Goat and Portman ventured further into the lab, their lights ran across containers filled with different parts. In one container lay a heart still beating within its container.

"Pinky, you getting this?" Goat asked.

"_Jesus."_ Pinky said. _"Very cool."_

Portman and Goat passed the containers of dismembered pieces. Suddenly their light fell upon a dog who immediately began marking like mad. The found dozens of animal locked up in small cages, snarling at Goat and Portman.

"_Goat, Portman. There's another room to your left. Past Genetics."_ Pinky informed.

Goat and Portman slipped out of Genetics in the direction Pinky had suggested. They walked through the small corridor to another room. It was smaller than Genetics, up it was more open. The floor dropped close to thirty feet in a circle. In the center of the pit was a large steel table with misting restraints, covered in blood. Whatever had been in the pit had escaped. Probably what had chased after the Doctor.

Portman dropped to his knee. "What the hell is that?"

Goat chuckled. "You never did time Portman?"

"What?"

"This is a holding cell." Goat explained.

"Bullshit. How do you know?" Portman said.

"Touch it." Goat suggested.

Portman looked up at Goat. He looked down and touched the wall. A sharp surge of electricity shot into his fingertips and up his arm. Portman ripped his hand from the wall, crying out in pain.

"Cause the wall are electrified." Goat said.

"You asshole." Portman snapped.

Goat chuckled to himself and turned to leave.

* * *

Sarge entered the Weapons lab first. Duke followed closely behind Sarge and closed the door behind him. Sarge found the light and flipped the switch for the lab. Dozens of weapons of different shapes and sizes decorated the desks and walls of the lab. They hung from the wall mounts. Clips were contained but distributed across every surface.

"Damn. They leave shit like this lying around. I hate to see what they lock up." Duke said, admiring one of the plasma rifles.

Sarge smirked at Duke's enthusiasm. He walked to the computer console along the wall, reading over the information of the Advanced Weapons. There was a Bio Force Weapon, behind the walls of the Advanced Weapons section, peaking Sarge's curiosity.

"Yo Sarge, what's the deal with the sister?" Duke asked, inspecting the weapons.

Sarge glanced to Duke. "Reapers parents led the first team of archeologists on Olduvai. They died in some accident when he was a kid. She followed in their footsteps and he didn't." He rose from the computer and walked toward the Advanced Weapons door.

"No what I meant was, is she single?" Duke asked.

Sarge turned, glaring at Duke. Good soldier or not, Duke needed his head in the game, not on the UAC worker. Sarge turned back to the console and punched in his access code.

"_Please provide DNA verification."_ A robotic voice asked.

Sarge placed his hand on the scanner.

There was a low buzz. _"Access denied."_

* * *

_yay chapter 4 updates noticing differences yet?_


	5. Chapter 5

The door slid open in front of Reaper. He entered into the pitch-black lab first. Sam entered a few seconds later, followed by Mira covering their rear. Their gun lights did little to the massive amount of darkness around them. They scanned over desks and consoles, left half finished by the quarantine.

"Lock it." Reaper ordered.

Mira locked the door, cutting off the last bit of light. Sam activated the lights, fully illuminating the lab. Mira turned from the door and quickly scanned around the lab.

"Clear." She said.

"Clear." Reaper agreed. They lowered their weapons, easing slightly.

The lab was filled with artifacts most likely dug up from the planet. Several artifacts remained on the desks across the room. Three computer consoles were distributed throughout the lab. Monitors hung from the wall mounts over multiple desks along the walls of the lab. The desks were equipped with magnifying arms and numerous excavating tools.

Sam walked from the door toward the closest console.

"How much time are you going to need?" Reaper asked.

"Thirty minutes, tops." Sam answered. She sat down at the console and began her work.

Mira stepped from the door, walking further into the lab. To her left was a circular display portion of the lab. Most of the excavated items were on display along the circular walls. However there was a glass box in the center of was section. Mira walked behind Reaper toward the center display. Drawn to it. Within the glass walls were skeletal remains.

"So '_Reaper'_?" Sam asked. "As in Grimm?"

"They're marines, Sam. Not poets." Reaper replied.

Mira smirked. That was the furthest thing from the truth. "Don't worry, killing people isn't all your brother does."

"What about _Mira_?" Sam asked.

Mira glanced over her shoulder, daring the conversation to continue. "It's Russian for peace."

Sam nodded slowly. Whether she had taken the bait or was smart enough to hold the argument until later, it didn't matter. Sam turned back to the console to finish her continue with her work. Reaper turned to his right, expecting to find Mira. He found nothing but the equipment and turned to his left, finding Mira crouching in front of the displayed skeleton. "Holy shit."

Sam turned again. "Oh yeah meet Lucy. Lucy this is my brother John. Another creature from the long lost past."

Mira smirked. She was liking Samantha Grimm more and more.

"You found human remains." Reaper stated, completely ignoring Sam's comment.

"Humanoid. Lucy and her child were our first major find." Sam explained. "We're bringing out more every day."

Reaper turned slowly. "You reopened the dig." His voice was sharp and tense.

Mira turned from the remains, hearing Reaper's fury behind his words. he stood straight, looking right at his sister. Enter the conflict. Not even an hour into the mission and it started. That had to be a record for them.

Sam turned from her computer. "I know I should've told you. But I didn't figure it was something I could jot down on a yearly birthday card."

Reaper turned from his sister.

"It's been stabilized-"

"Bullshit!" Reaper snapped.

Or not.

"You want to talk about safe. Like you took a desk job!" Sam shot back. "I'm a forensic archeologist, john. I'll go where the work is."

"Is that the only reason why you're up here?"

Mira rose from her stance. "Look, I hate to interrupt this much needed family therapy session, but we all have a job to do. So let's keep focused on the task at hand. You can deal with your problems later."

Reaper turned to Mira, still glaring viciously. Mira could see he was trying very hard not to break ranks with her. Professionally it would not look good to break out into a screaming match with your partner in front of your sister. But then, Sam wasn't Mira's sister and frankly, she didn't give a damn what Reaper thought at the moment. She did, however, care about how the corps was represented, so she simply returned with a steel glare of her own. Sam didn't seem to notice, or didn't mention it, and turn back to the console.

"You want to know why I'm up here. Come here, I'll show you." Sam said. She pulled a unit from her computer and placed it into the reader.

Reaper looked to Sam and then back at Mira before walking to his sister's side. He looked over her shoulder at the computer screen as the data came up.

"This is Lucy's chromosome profile. Notice anything?" Sam asked.

Reaper gave his sister an irritated look. "My molecular genetics is a little rusty."

"We both know you smoked me in biology." Sam replied. "What's the first thing dad taught us, John?"

Peaked by her statement, Reaper looked back at the screen. His eyes scanned over the map of the chromosomes. At first, everything looked normal, until he spotted it. "She's got twenty-four pairs of chromosomes."

At Reaper's statement, Mira looked over at the Grimm's. "How's that even possible? Human's only have twenty-three." She walked across to room and joined them at the console.

Both Sam and Reaper turned toward Mira. Sam's face was neither astounded nor insulted. She gave Mira a small smile. Her expression seemed...pleased that Mira was on the same level as they were. Reaper's reaction, was one that Mira had expected, but was not welcoming nonetheless. Mira ignored his look and watched the screen. "How'd it get there?"

"That's what we came to find out." Sam explained.

"So what does the extra pair do?" Reaper asked, turning to Sam.

"Makes her superhuman." Sam answered, rising from her seat. "Makes her super fit, super strong, super intelligent. Her cell's divide fifty times faster, which means she heals almost instantly."

"Damn. That'd be nice to have." Mira muttered, though not so quietly.

Reaper glanced at Mira.

"The fossil records indicate they'd conquered disease, we found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers." Sam finished.

Reaper shrugged. "So, what? They were just naturally superior?"

The console beeped, drawing Sam's attention. "No, not natural. You see the earliest remains we found had only twenty-three.

"So where did it come from?" Mira asked.

"We suspect this chromosome may be synthetic." Sam answered.

"Bioengineered?" Reaper asked.

Sam smirked. "That's along word for a Marine."

"Yeah, but it's the small words you need to watch out for, Doc." Mira stated. She turned toward Sam. "Why would they need to create the chromosome in the first place? More importantly, how? I don't recall ever creating a chromosome in school. And with all new medication introduce, it wouldn't have gone without side effects, right?"

Reaper gave Mira an incredulous glare. "Do you even know what the hell you're talking about?"

"Yes, I do, asshole." Mira replied, flipping him off. She turned back to the screen to review the data.

"Does it ever bother you, you could've spent your life in through a microscope-instead of a microscope?" Sam asked.

Mira jumped on interference again, still reviewing the data. "You don't always get the job you want, Doc."

"If they're so smart, how come they're so dead?" Reaper asked, diverting the conversation again.

Sam looked back to Reaper. "We don't know. Maybe they just went with time?"

Reaper looked back at the remains. "You don't shield a baby from time."

"Now that's a good question." Mira made her way from the console to Reaper's side. "What does a superhuman shield her baby from?"

Reaper turned toward Mira. She had asked what he was thinking. If Lucy had indeed been superhuman, then what had terrified her much? What had happened thousands of years ago on Mars that had ended the civilizations existence? The atmosphere? The indigenous life forms? Or was it the chromosome itself?

Voices crackled over their comms. _"We got movement ahead." _Portman managed.

Reaper and Mira moved into action. Mira pivoted on her heels and rushed toward the door. Even injured she was still the faster of the two. She drew up her weapon and leaved against the door beside the controls. One hand hovered over the door controls as she waited for Reaper.

Reaper turned to his sister. "Stay here. Alright? Lock the door." He moved toward the door and drew his weapon. He nodded to Mira, signaling her to move.

Mira nodded and entered the code. The door hissed open into the dark corridors. Reaper exited first, taking surveillance over the north corridor. Mira followed after him checking the south. The door closed behind them, locking Sam inside. They stood in silence for a moment, listening for their comms.

"Since when do you know about genetics?" he whispered.

"I'm a walking genetic mutation, why wouldn't I know?" Mira shot back. "And I have a PHD in Genetics, thank you very much."

Reaper glanced at Mira. "Since when?"

"Since my divorce." she replied. "You know, I'm not a fan of doctors, But I might make an exception with your sister.

Reaper pivoted on his heels and slowly came up alongside Mira. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Mira." He started down the hall. "Let's move."

Reaper led the way through the dark corridors. Mira stayed close, glancing over her shoulder every few steps. They took several turns, following the layout of the lab complex Pinky had provided them, heading toward Carmack's office.

"_Fucking doors been ripped open."_ Portman stated.

_"There's something in Carmack's office."_ Goat said.

Reaper and Mira dropped down a small staircase and kept moving through the corridors. Suddenly gunfight broke through the comm silence, kicking their reactions into high gear.

"_Contact! Moving east through Carmack's office fast!"_ Goat called.

Reaper took the left corner, heading into position to cut off whatever they were chasing. Mira kept a few paces behind him. Suddenly gunfire erupted in the hall ahead of them. Reaper and Mira reflexively hung near the wall where the shots came from. Reaper moved up near the hall intersection.

"Hold your fire!" Reaper called.

The shots ceased and Reaper peaked around the corner. Mira moved after him, joining Kid and Destroyer on the hunt. They moved through the corridors single file. With Reaper in the lead, he led them down the dark hall toward a dead end. His gun light illuminated a pale figure, clinging tightly onto something.

"If you have a weapon, drop it!" Reaper ordered.

Mira came around the corner seconds after Reaper, gun aimed at the target. Together their lights descended on a crouching old man, shivering in the corner. His skin was deathly pale and covered in sweat and blood. His breathing was shallow and erratic. His lab coat was covered in blood. A large neck wound stood out against his pale skin. blood rolled down his neck, staining his lab coat. In his grip, pressed against his chest, was a severed arm of a woman.

Mira lifted her head from her scope. "It's Doctor Carmack."

"Don't move." Reaper warned.

The others arrived behind them. Carmack's eyes searched around them all, looking much like a terrified lost little child. He shrunk back closer to the wall, clutching the arm in his hands. Sarge came around near the end and turning on the corridor light, finally illuminating the dead end of the corridor.

Suddenly Samantha Grimm came around the corner, pushing past Duke.

"Sam I told you to stay-"

"He knows me John." Sam said. She pushed past Reaper and moved cautiously toward the crouching Doctor. "Doctor Carmack it's me, Samantha."

Carmack made no notion of recognizing Sam.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked. "Steve? Hilary?"

Sam moved closer to the doctor, keeping her hands in his line of sight. Reaper kept his gun aimed on the doctor in case he made any threatening moves toward Sam.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sam explained. She moved closer, almost three feet from the doctor. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The doctor grunted and retreated from Sam. His right hand reached across his face to the left side of his body. His hand trembled by the left side of his head. Suddenly his hand lurched away from his face, ripping off his left ear. He hurled it in Sam's direction, like it would distract her.

Sam staggered backwards. "Oh Jesus Christ!"

"Shit." Mira whispered. She reached into her vest for a med kit.

"Damn." Duke muttered.

Portman was chuckling darkly in the back.

"Get a medkit!" Sam urged.

Mira nudged Reapers arm, holding out her retrieved medkit. Reaper passed the kit to Sam. Sam ripped open the contents and pulled out quick clot. She ripped open the small pouch and pour its contents over Carmacks wound.

"Duke, get him to the infirmary with Doctor Grimm. Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. Anything trying to get away from us will get driven to you." Sarge ordered. "Now let's see if we can find a body that goes with that arm.

* * *

yay chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Portman and Kid make their way toward the airlock. Kid was in front, trying to focus on the mission. Portman followed the Kid, watching him try to focus his head. Portman smirked at Kid's uneasiness. The Kid was a fucking wuss, everyone knew it.

"It's messed up right?" Portman smirked. Why not work the Kid a bit? "Guy like Carmack, trained to put logic over emotion, is so freaked he rips off his own ear? Gotta tell ya, shit like that gets under your skin." He stopped by the Kid and leaned over his shoulder.

"Do you um..." Kid stammered. "Do you have any?"

"Do I have nay?" Portman repeated. He chuckled and walked past the Kid a few paces. He turned back to look as the Kid. "What?"

"You know." Kid said. He hated turning to Portman for help. All he ever did was criticize him and give him a hard time. "I'm just a little shook up. I need something to get my focus. My game face."

Portman smirked. He reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a small bottle. Kid held out his hand as Portman popped the top and dropped two neon green pills into the Kids hand. Portman put the bottle back into his pocket as Kid downed the pills quickly. They took up their weapons again and continued through the corridor.

Not far from their previous position was a door, labeled 'Locker Room'. Portman pushed the door open and Kid entered first. Portman entered close behind him and took lead. They walked through the clear path between the sets of lockers along the walls. The walkway led to a corner section of lockers, only accessible through a four-foot wide entrance.

Portman eased himself around the corner and looked into the center. "Holy Shit." He whispered. He turned back to Kid and smiled. "There is a god."

Kid frowned. What the hell was Portman talking about. He walked up behind Portman and looked over his shoulder.

Within the walls of the corner lockers stood a tall brunette woman. He back was to them, but that was not what Portman's comment was referring to. He had been referring to the fact that said brunette was completely naked and seemed oblivious to their presence.

Kid gapped at the woman in front of them. Even from behind, she was very attractive. He quickly shook off the shock and cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

The woman's head turned slightly in their direction.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Kid repeated.

It happened in a split second. The woman spun at them with incredible speed. She raised her hand, holding a large knife and charged them. Portman and Kid instinctively raised their weapons and opened fire on the woman. Bullets cut through the naked woman's body, sending her falling to the floor dead.

After the initial shock had worn off, Portman got a better look at the woman lying on the ground. "Sarge, I think we found the rest of that arm."

The woman's left arm had been several just below the elbow joint.

* * *

Duke had Carmack's right arm over his shoulder. Sam walked in front of them as they made their way to the infirmary. They'd been joined along the way with a Doctor Susan Willets. She was a small woman with Asian type qualities. She stood on Carmack's left, taking the second half of his weight from Duke.

Sam stopped at a panel to Duke's left. Duke stopped with her and inspected the wall. His stomach churned with uneasiness as he examined the solid grey wall.

"No. No, no. I don't do nanowalls." Duke said.

Sam turned to him, punching in her code without looking. "Yes you do."

The grey wall in front of them became transparent, allowing them to see a slightly warped version of the infirmary behind it.

Duke turned to Dr. Willits. "You got him?"

Willits nodded, taking Carmack's full weight on her.

Duke took up his weapon and walked to the nanowall. He paused outside the wall, trying to muster up the balls to walk through the wall. He couldn't back out, not with Sam Grimm right there. Wussing out would definitely not get him any action later on. He took a deep breath and mutter. "Shit." before walking through the wall.

Past the nanowall, Duke quickly scouted the infirmary. He saw nothing threatening. He lowered his weapon and turned to the nanowall, signaling Sam to enter. Sam and Susan entered the infirmary quickly. Sam solidified the nanowall before going to work. Susan and Duke helped Carmack over to one of the gurney's and heaved him up. Sam pulled over a cart and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Did you find the others?" Susan asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not yet."

"My husbands with them." Susan explained.

Sam paused a moment before looking up at Doctor Willits. "I'm sure Steve's fine."

Susan nodded slowly.

Sam looked down at Carmack on the gurney. "Doctor Carmack I'm going to take your blood pressure."

Sam pulled the Velcro from the wrap and grabbed Carmack's arm. Suddenly Carmack sprang to life, lurching up at Sam. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her toward him. Duke's gun came up fast and Doctor Willits jumped.

"Hey." Duke called.

"It's okay." Sam said.

"Feed." Carmack whispered.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked.

Carmack was easing back onto the gurney. "Shut it...shut it down. Shut it down."

Sam frowned.

"It's inside?" Carmack mumbled.

* * *

dun dun dunnnn


	7. Chapter 7

The corridors were silent, save for water dripping from the pipes along the wall. Goat, Mira, and Reaper were making their way back towards the Genetics Lab. Mira was on point, leading the way through the dark corridors. Goat followed several feet behind her, leaving Reaper to take up the rear. Nothing needed to be said between them to know that tensions were high. Finding Carmack in a crazed state, cradling a severed arm, had put everyone on edge. Adding tension to the mission, was the fact that Carmack was the only living scientist discovered since their entrance into the lab complex when there were still four more that needed to be accounted for. One alive, one dead. If any more were alive, what were the odds they would share a similar state as Carmack?

Mira came upon the staircase descending down into the black corridor, just coming up near the Genetics Lab. her gun light plunged into the darkness, only illuminating a small diameter below them. She pressed her body against the railing and took the first step down into the darkness. Her steps echoed lightly through the silent halls. She hit the seventh step when Goat began his decent. Goat eased himself toward the lower step when...CRASH! His foot kicked a hidden canister and sent it tumbling down the stairs. Mira gasped and spun around rapidly as the canister tumbled down beside her. The canister clattered down the stairs until it hit the bottom. goat cursed under his breath. All breathing ceased, waiting if something would be roused from the noise. The silence following the clatter eased a fraction of their tension. Mira exhaled deeply and leaned against the railing. Despite the high alert, Mira found herself smirking at hoe jumpy she was. Nothing more than a can had startled a bunch of marines. Reaper seemed to find the situation less amusing than Mira, but he still hid a smirk. Goat though, had taken the even personally, taking out his knife. Mira looked to Reaper and motioned for him to take point. Reaper nodded and silently moved past them. Goat drew up his sleeve and pressed the tip of the blade against his skin.

Goat paused and looked down at Mira. "I took his name in vain."

"_On proshchaet_." Mira said. She turned and followed Reaper down the staircase.

Goat said nothing as he finished cutting the small cross into his arm. He placed his knife back into its sheath and started down the staircase. Reaper and Mira were waiting from Goat at the bottom. Both stood a few feet from the staircase and each other, watching the opposite ends of the corridor.

"Clear right." Mira said.

"Clear left." Reaper repeated.

Mira glanced quickly over her shoulder. "Reaper."

"What?" he asked.

"Any chance Sam knows what we're dealing with?" Mira asked.

Reaper turned to look at Mira. "Care to explain?"

"This is an alien facility, Reaper." she began. "They've barely scratched the surface of what was once here. They could be experimenting on anything."

"If Sam knew anything, she would've told us." Reaper replied.

"Like she told you about the dig?" Mira asked.

"Mira, I swear to god if you don't watch your mouth I'll make sure up top discharges you." Reaper threatened. Whether she had a point or not was beside the point. Sam was his sister and he had to believe his sister wouldn't hold any information like this from them.

Mira smirked bitterly and turned back toward the hall. "Right, because six months on leave isn't long enough for _saving_ your ungrateful ass in Russia. You're going to discharge me for _questioning_ your fucking sister."

"Quiet!" Goat interrupted. Reaper and Mira both turned to Goat, remembering that they were not alone. But Goat wasn't watching either of them. His focus was down the hall, toward one of the labs. "Did you hear that?"

Each one became silent, listening. At first, they could only hear the occasional drip of water and hiss of the pipes. Nothing more than the eerie sounds that accompanied the eerie darkness. Then there was the sound of creeping metal on metal echoed through the corridor. The door opening. The Genetics Lab door.

"I heard **that**." Mira whispered.

"Let's move." Reaper ordered, taking lead.

Mira took rear as Goat followed Reaper.

"We heard something in Genetics, we're reentering." Reaper said.

"_Copy that Reaper."_ Sarge confirmed.

Reaper entered the lab first. "Looks like we missed the party."

"We were just in here." Goat said. "What happened to all the animals?"

Mira came up behind them into the silent. She turned from the door, facing the interior of the lab. The steel bared cages, once carrying dogs, rats, monkeys, were in pieces. Every last cage had been ripped open by something or someone. Whatever had done it had done so quickly, ripping the creatures inside to pieces. ragged flesh hung from the bars. blood was splattered over the walls behind the cages and tables. Pools of it covered the floor as Reaper stepped through the puddle. They walked through the line of battered cages toward the back of the lab. Reapers gun light fell on a white lab coat, similar to Carmack's. The personnel had their back to them, scrounging at the mouse cage in front of him. A low, gurgling sound echoed in front of them.

"Sir RRTS, we're here to help." Reaper said.

The man looked over his shoulder toward them. His skin was ghostly white, much like Carmack had been. The front of his face was covered in blood and pieces of torn flesh. He looked back down at the mouse cage and grabbed a scampering mouse.

"Sir are you okay?" Reaper asked.

The man bit the mouse's head off with ease. His teeth easily crushed the mouse's skull with each motion. He bit into the rest of the body, slurping the tail in, like it was spaghetti.

Mira cringed with repulsion.

"Okay?" Reaper muttered.

The man swallowed the mouse and picked up a large serrated knife from the table. He raised it to his head level and snarled.

"Shit!" Mira snapped, bringing up her weapon.

"No, no, no. Sir put it-"

The man charged them.

"No!" Reaper yelled.

Instincts kicked in and three triggers were pulled. Three different weapons tore through the doctor's body, sending him flying backwards. He cracked through the glass window sectioning off the lab. He hit the ground, crunching broken glass beneath his body. The knife fell from his grasp and clattered to the floor beside the bullet ridden body.

"Dammit." Reaper muttered, lowering his weapon. He reached for his radio. "Sarge, we found one of the missing scientists. There's some weird shit going on."

Mira approached the body was extreme caution. The doctor was lying completely still on the floor. Black blood poured from the wounds of his lab coat around his body. Mira kicked the knife from his body, just in case it was playing dead. But given the state of his body as the rancid stench he produced, the man had to be dead. She placed her fingers on the man's neck, searching for a pulse. His flesh was cold and slimy. She drew her fingers back, covered in black blood.

"_Is he dead?"_ Sarge asked.

Mira looked up at Reaper and nodded.

"Yeah, very." Reaper replied.

"_Can you ID him?"_ Sarge asked.

Mira checked the tag on the bloodied coat. "Doctor Olsen."

"He rushed us, crazy just like Carmack." Reaper explained.

Except Carmack wasn't eating the several arm in his hand.

Mira thought. She looked at the blood on her fingers. _Yet._

"Should we bag him and tag him?" Reaper asked.

"_Negative. Continue you're search."_ Sarge ordered.

"Let's move." Reaper said. He turned from the lab and headed for the door.

Goat took point moving toward the door along side him. Reaper waited until Goat was in position before following Goat. Mira rose from the body and lifted her weapon. She headed toward the door after the boys. As she drew closer toward the door, a deep raspy growl caught her attention. She stopped abruptly, and turned back toward the lab. The stations were still shut down, the screen were splattered with blood, but there was no sign of anything else.

"Mira, move out." Reaper ordered.

Mira turned back to move out. A split second later, a massive force dropped from above, onto one of the tables. Mira dove out over the nearby desk. She rolled on her back and dropped to her knees, ready with aim. Goat and Reaper spun around, weapons ready. A massive dark figure leapt across the table and raced through the room. It stood taller than everyone on the team. It was big, hulky muscles. Yet it moved with great speed, racing from the room and out into the halls.

"Contact!" Reaper yelled. He moved after the figure. Goat followed him. Mira leapt to her feet and followed them out of the lab.

They rushed out of the lab and into the hall. The limited lighting severely hindered their sight, but Reaper caught sight of it running down the hall. Mira quickly took lead, being the fastest on her feet. She rounded the corner, pressing her back against the wall and fired at the figure vanishing around the next one. Mira sprinted after it just as Reaper and Goat came around the corner.

"_Reaper what've you got?"_ Sarge asked.

"We're chasing something." Reaper said. He watched Mira race ahead of them, keeping close tabs on whatever the hell they were chasing.

"_What do you mean something?" _Sarge asked.

"Something big! Not human!" Reaper replied, sprinting after Goat and Mira.

"_Goddammit give me a confirmation on what you see!"_ Sarge ordered.

Mira rounded the corner and stopped dead. It was a dead end, and it was empty. There was no way it could have shot past them or taken a different turn. Mira had kept close pace with it. But it was wasn't there. She walked down the hall, cautiously pacing the corridor. Goat came around next and stopped. His eyes scoured the corridor, searching for their target. Reaper came around last. He quickly saw the corridor was empty. His eyes met Goat's, who had come to the same conclusion. Mira slowly began returning to the corridor entrance.

"Reaper." Goat called. He motioned to the ground.

Reaper followed his eyes on the floor. "Mira."

Mira stopped and looked to her partners. Both were looking at her, or at least, in her direction. She looked down at the floor. A large manhole grate lay on the floor just in front of her. The metal was bent and contorted by a strong force lifting it from its place. Reaper and Goat slowly approached the open hole. Mira knelt by the hole and looked down into it. She shined her gun light down into the darkness. There was nothing.

"Sarge, it's in the sewers." Reaper replied. "All units, all units. Southeast corridor, near the med lab."

_"Copy that. All units, converge on Reapers position." _Sarge ordered.

Mira shook her head, breathing heavily. "Dammit."

* * *

wahoo, the fun begins.

translation

_On proshchaet_.- he forgives


	8. Chapter 8

The entire squad, save for Duke and Mac who were still on assignment, converged on their position in a matter of minutes. They stood around the open vent, waiting for orders. Portman knelt by the vent opening, peering down into the dark hole. He looked far less than pleased at the implications of what they were about to do.

"I thought _'being in the shit'_ was a figure of speech?" Portman said. He looked up at Sarge.

"Get in the goddamn hole, Portman." Sarge ordered.

Portman slung his gun strap over his shoulder and lowered his feet into the hole. In a matter of seconds, he was down in the dark tunnel, climbing down. His footsteps on the ladder were the only sounds echoing into the corridor. The familiar sound of rushing liquid was the cue that Portman had reached the bottom of the hole. Sarge turned to Mira and nodded. Mira nodded and slung her weapon onto her back. She lowered herself feet first into the darkness. She took the ladder slowly, not wanting to alert whatever might be in the sewer to their position. Her feet made next to no noise as she descended into the tunnel. Mira looked down below her, checking her distance...and Portman's position.

"Portman, you try to cop a feel and I will shoot you." Mira whispered into her comm.

But Portman was in no position to try such a predictable act. He stood on guard, watching the tunnel in front of them. If he was more concerned about their surroundings then coping a feel from Mira, hen something was freaking him out on a massive scale. Mira pushed the thought from her mind as her foot began to sink into the water. It was a cold shock to her system as she lowered herself into the sewer. She cringed visibly, not wanting to think about what was in the sewer. The smell alone was nearly enough to make her vomit. The water level rose up to her hips, where it only reached the middle of Portman's thighs. Mira recovered her weapon and shined her gun light into the hole, signaling she'd reached the bottom. She stepped aside and took defensive position in the tunnel.

One by one the others descended into the tunnel. First Goat, moving quieter than Portman, but louder than Mira. He dropped into the water, not taking any care about how disgusting the fact was. The Kid came next. His volume of motion sadly matched Portman's as he climbed into the tunnel. When he reached the bottom he was visibly uneasy with the sewage around them, even looking like he would puke. Reaper came down next. He was by far the fastest decent, dropping just seconds after the Kid, startling him into position. Sarge dropped down next, wasting no time. Destroyer descended last, lugging his massive chain gun over his shoulder.

"Pinky, what do you got?" Sarge asked.

"_Tunnel ahead is the main junction. It leads back into the lab complex."_ Pinky explained.

Sarge turned back to his men. "Destroyer, cover the exit."

Destroyer nodded and brought up his weapon.

"Mira, on you." Sarge ordered.

Mira nodded and quickly took position. On land or in water, she was the fastest. If there was something still in the sewer it would go for her first, and she stood the best chance of reacting before it tried to kill her. The tunnel walls were only eight feet high, giving barely any room above them. The walls arched over their heads, curving the walls around them, giving the illusion of a sewer system back on Earth. No one bothered to look down at the water. They all knew what filth was swimming in there, but they didn't want to think about what **could **be in there.

"_Be sober, be vigilant._" Goat began. "_Because you adversary the devil...walketh about seeking whom he may devour."_

Mira smirked to herself.

"That's real comforting Goat." Portman snickered. "That ain't freaking me out at all." He took a step from Goat and plummeted into the water.

"Portman!" Goat yelled. He sloshed through the water near where Portman had gone in.

Sarge turned. "What the fuck?"

Reaper and Goat crouched in the water, searching for Portman. Mira glanced around them, keeping on guard.

"Grab an arm!" Reaper ordered. He bent down into the water, searching for any sign of Portman. He caught the man's arm and tried to heave him up, but something held him. He grunted. "Son of a bitch is heavy!"

Suddenly Portman came free and burst up through the surface. His face was covered in the sewer water as he gasped for air. He wiped the water from his face. as he stood up.

"Shit." Portman muttered.

"Portman what the hell happened?" Sarge demanded.

"I fell in the damn hole. Shit." Portman replied.

"Everybody on me, watch your goddamn footing." Sarge ordered. "Move."

"Congratulations Portman. That was your first bath in a month. You smell better already." Mira said. She turned back towards the tunnel as Portman flipped her off.

"At least I got out. If you fell in we'd probably lose you." Portman replied.

"Fuck you." Mira snapped.

"When and where baby?" Portman asked.

"Quiet!" Sarge ordered.

They continued down through the tunnel on high alert. Portman's plunge into the water had made such a racket that there was no way no one inside hadn't heard it. Still, the tunnel was silent as they moved through. Mira scanned the tunnel on point, watching for anything that could jump out at her, or help locate the missing scientists. So far three had been found, each one crazed, two of them dead, gunned down by the team. Not a promising start of a mission. Motion in the water caught Mira's attention. She spun around quickly, alerting the others. Her gun light shone down on a white cloth, floating in the water.

Portman snickered, thinking her jumpy.

Sarge frowned and picked up the cloth. It was a lab coat from one of the scientists; a bloodied lab coat. "We got a Doctor Willits. Steve Willits."

Scientist number four.

Sarge dropped the coat and looked ahead of them. The tunnel opened up into three directions. "Goat, Mira, go straight. Reaper, take the Kid and go right. Portman and I'll take the left."

Goat and Mira quickly moved into the tunnel ahead. Reaper took point, leading the Kid through the right tunnel. Portman and Sarge disappeared into the left, each one missing the figure coming up behind them.

* * *

Reaper and Kid walked slowly through the tunnels. Reaper was on point with Kid close behind him. The tunnels around them unnerved Reaper. He felt like something was within the walls, watching them. Waiting until they'd dropped their guard to strike. He heard something behind them and turned. Kid turned slowly, splashing Reaper as a result. But nothing was behind them. The sight didn't ease Reapers gut feeling that something was in there with them.

"You lost your folks right?" Kid asked.

"Quiet." Reaper snapped. He turned and continued through the tunnel.

"Small world. I lost my folks too." Kid said. "Yeah I woke up one morning and everything was gone. I mean all that was left was me. They wanted the TV more than they wanted me."

Reaper turned fast, pinning the Kid to the wall. "Every time you open your damn mouth you give away our position."

Kid shut his mouth fast. Reaper noticed the tint in the Kids eyes. He grabbed a spare light from his vest and tinted it red. He shinned the light in the Kids eyes.

"You're pupils are dilated." Reaper said. "Are you high?"

"What? No. No see I got this condition-"

"I don't give a damn. One more word out of you and I'll blow holes in you are we clear?" Reaper warned. He released the Kid and turned toward the tunnel. Now that he thought about, Reaper knew it had to be Portman supplying the kid with drugs. Two soldiers hyped up. Now that was a recipe for fuck ups. Once the mission was over, Reaper was going to turn them in. The Kid would be thrashed, but Portman wouldn't survive it. He'd be thrown out, no matter who his uncle was.

Reaper had taken only three steps when he heard something moving in the water behind them. He spun back around, catching the Kid in his gun light. "Get down." he ordered.

"Hey look about that-"

"**Get down!**" Reaper snapped.

Kid dove down but it was too late. What Reaper had seen was moving down the tunnel away form them. The bulky figure had dove into the water and was now heading back down the tunnel. And heading straight for Goat and Mira.

Reaper grabbed his comm. "Goat, Mira, I think there's something coming up behind you. It's in the water."

* * *

The tunnel was completely black ahead of them. Neither Goat nor Mira used NVG in the tunnel, solely using their gun lights for sight. However, their ears were keen on the sounds. The only sound was the rushing of the sewage around them. They moved silently through the tunnel, Mira on point, Goat just two steps behind on her four. Neither spoke as they moved. Thoughts of the bloodied lab coat and Genetics chase were fresh in their minds. Mira took a slow breath and tried to focus her thoughts.

_"Da, hotya ya idu cherez dolinu smertnoĭ teni, ne uboyus' zla, potomu chto Ty so mnoĭ; Tvoĭ zhezl I Tvoĭ posoh oni uspokaivayut menya."_ Mira whispered to herself.

"Which scripture?" Goat asked from beside her.

"Psalms twenty three. Verse four." Mira answered.

" 'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.' " Goat quoted. "Fitting."

"I thought so too." Mira smirked.

" 'Take heed to thyself. If thy brother trespass against thee, rebuke him; and if he repent, forgive him.' " Goat said.

Mira said nothing at first, scanning her light across the walls around them. She knew what Goat was referring to the moment he recited the scripture. "He's got a long way before I forgive him, Goat."

"Withholding forgiveness, makes your own impossible." Goat reminded.

Mira glanced in Goat's direction. Was she needing forgiveness?

"_Goat, Mira, I think there's something coming up behind you."_ Reaper voice echoed through the comms. _"It's in the water."_

Mira and Goat turned quickly, looking back down the tunnel. Their gun lights were swallowed whole into the dark tunnels behind them. Goat's light flickered off and on before it faded into nothing. Mira's lone light remained within the darkness, providing no relief in the darkness.

"Oh this can't be happening." Goat whispered. "My light is out."

"Stay behind me." Mira said, moving ahead of Goat.

"_Don't move. I'm on my way."_ Reaper said.

"Mira, can you see anything?" Goat asked.

Mira shook her head. "Not a damn thing, no."

"Pinky, can you see anything?" Goat asked.

"_Nope. Nothing."_ Pinky replied.

Mira lone light suddenly began to die. How could that be? She always kept her light in optimum condition? The small circle of light was fading quickly. The darkness grew around them. "Dammit. Reaper, I'm losing my light fast. We have zero visibility in here."

"_I'm almost there."_ Reaper replied.

Goat and Mira stood in the black tunnel, waiting for Reaper...and whatever was coming up in front of him. The tunnel was silent, save for the moving of the sewage. The water around them suddenly parted between them, just as Mira's light completely died. Mira caught sight of the ripples sweeping past. She could feel something beneath the water as it swam in between them. Mira looked up toward Goat. His face gave her perfect indication that he had seen and felt the same thing. Several feet behind them, the sound of splashing echoed over the sound of the water. Goat and Mira turned quickly, finding themselves face to face with a pair of luminescent eyes staring at them. Goat took a step forward.

"Goat." she warned.

"Doctor Willits?" Goat called.

The rest of the eyes opened in the dark.

"_Der'mo!" _Mira cursed.

The creature roared and burst into action, moving faster than either soldier could have predicted. In one swift motion, it sent Mira flying toward the wall. She vanished beneath the surface, leaving only Goat with the creature. It snarled viciously and threw Goat against the opposite wall. It opened its mouth and bit down into Goat's neck. Goat screamed and thrashed as a hot object pierced his neck. Goat tried to free himself, but his body wouldn't respond. The creature held him pinned completely while his body stopped altogether. His cried died out into silence as the creature detached its tongue from Goat's neck. His gun slowly slipped form his grasp.

Mira surfaced from the water just seconds after submerging. Her eyes quickly narrowed in on Goat's hunched form with the creature hovering over him. "No!"

Reaper's voice yelled through their comms. _"Goat! Goat where are you?"_

The creature turned its attention to Mira. It snarled viciously at her, racking its claws through the air. Mira raised her weapon and opened fire. The creature dove under the water, out of her aim. Mira slowly moved through the water toward Goat.

"_Reaper, gde yebat' ty?" _Mira called into her comm. She watched the water around her, waiting for the creature to reappear.

Suddenly the water exploded in front of her. The creature flew out of the water and lashed out. His massive arm ripped Mira's gun from her grasp, nearly taking her arm with it. Its claws sliced through the vest like it was nothing. A second massive hand latched itself around Mira's face and slammed her up into the wall of the tunnel. The force quickly sent the tunnel into a blurring sight. Pain shot through Mira's skull as she hung in the creatures grasp. Its grip tightened over her face, preventing her from breathing. Her legs hung in the air, pushing against the wall behind her. Its talons sunk into her flesh. Mira could feel blood pouring from its punctures, one below her eye, two on her cheek, and one on her neck. Its was trying to crush her skull in. Mira could feel herself losing her senses against the wall. Her lungs burned for oxygen.

Suddenly Reaper rounded the corner. His gun light fell on the creature pinning Mira against the ceiling. He fired several shots above the creatures head, effectively getting its attention. "Contact!"

The creature snarled at Reaper, but still held onto Mira. Mira released the creatures hand and struggled to reach her boot. Reaper fired another few rounds into the tunnel ceiling. The creature shrieking, stepping from the wall, pulling Mira with it. Mira caught the hilt of her knife. She pulled it out quickly and ran the blade over the creatures arm. It screamed in fury and threw her back toward Reaper. Mira plunged beneath the water just a few feet in front of Reaper. Reaper fired a few shots, driving the creature back. He moved forward and bent down into the water. He caught Mira's arm and pulled her up out of her water. Mira coughed heavily as she surface. Blood ran down her half her face.

Mira gasped out her words as she looked up at Reaper. "Go."

Reaper ran after the creature. He moved down he tunnel, further from Goat and Mira, taking them out of the crossfire. The tunnel was dark ahead of him and only his gun light provided illumination for him. The creature was out of sight, but Reaper knew it was there, he could hear it nearby. As he neared the corner of the tunnel, the creature burst into the open, slashing the air for Reaper. Reaper used his weapon to block and divert the creatures attack. He quickly lifted his weapon and fired several rounds into the creature. The bullets impacted the chest and head, sending the creature staggering backwards into the water. Reaper lowered his weapon, gasping for air. He'd never seen anything like the creature before. He turned from the floating monster, toward his injured teammates.

"Man down!" he yelled. He rushed over toward Mira and Goat. "Man down!"

Mira slouched in the water, hovering over Goat. Her face was bleeding heavily. Her neck and shoulder portions of her uniform were soaked with her blood, but Mira did nothing about. Her hands were pressed against Goat's bleeding neck. Goat lay unresponsive against the wall, eyes glazed open in fear.

* * *

translations:

_Da, hotya ya idu cherez dolinu smertnoĭ teni, ne uboyus' zla, potomu chto Ty so mnoĭ; Tvoĭ zhezl I Tvoĭ posoh oni uspokaivayut menya. 'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.'_

_der'mo- shit_

_Reaper, gde yebat' ty? - where the hell are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

The team ran through the crowded atrium. Scientists scattered to make way for the charging Marines. Some screamed when they saw them carrying two of their own through the atrium. Sarge and Reaper half-carried, half-dragged an unresponsive Goat through the atrium. His eyes were still open, gazing blankly as he was rushed onward. Destroyer rushed a few paces behind them, carrying a semi concussed Mira over his shoulder-despite her protest. Their weapons were stashed over Destroyers back, but even the combines weight of weapon and Mira couldn't slow him down. Bringing up the rear were Portman and Kid, dragged the thick black body bag containing the dead creature.

"Everyone get to the Ark now!" Sarge ordered. "Hunegs move the quarantine zone, evacuate the entire facility! Get everyone to the Ark."

"What's going on?" Hunegs asked.

"Get to the goddamn Ark!" Sarge ordered.

Hunegs rushed the people towards the Ark as the squad raced towards the infirmary. "WE have an emergency, come on!"

The team raced through the next corridor toward the infirmary. The door slid open, reveal Sam and Duke inside. Duke bolted from Sam's side to his team the moment his eyes spotted Goat. Reaper and Sarge dragged Goat to the gurney and laid him on top. destroyer lowered Mira onto a further gurney and dropped the weapons, before turning to Goat's side. Kid and Portman dropped the black bag and moved to Goat's side, training kicking in. Reaper grabbed a heart monitor and dragged it to the gurney.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He was talking about devils." Portman mumbled.

"Devils?"

"All his bible shit. Angels good and evil. The devils among us." Portman explained.

Mira watched from her gurney. Her tattered vest hung loose from her body. She clutched her cross tightly.

_Nash Nebesnyy Otets, da svyatitsya imya Tvoye. Da priidet tsarstviye tvoye, da budet volya tvoya, na zemle, kak na nebe day nam segodnya khleb nash nasushchnyy. Prosti nam grekhi nashi, kak i my proshchayem tekh, kto greshit protiv nas. I ne vvedi nas v iskusheniye, no izbav' nas ot lukavogo. Ibo tsarstvo, sila i slava tvoi. Otnyne i vovek. Amin'._

"Alright let's get this vest off him!" Reaper ordered.

Destroyer reached over Goat's body and pulled the straps of the vest off. "Airways clear."

Duke pulled down Goat's sleeve and took hold of his arm. "Got a weak pulse."

Reaper pulled open Goat's shirt. He grabbed the two sensors from the monitor and placed them on Goat's chest. His heart rate instantly lit up the screen. But the readings were far from good. "Portman, get a second line." Reaper ordered. "How's the pulse?"

"I'm losing him."

"Sam, get me a shot of adrenaline." Reaper ordered. "Kid, keep pressure on that wound."

Sarge looked around the room. His eyes fell on the empty bed where Carmack had once laid, now covered in blood. "Where the hell's Carmack?"

Sam looked up as she prepared the syringe. "He disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Sarge demanded.

"He's gone! He disappeared." Sam explained.

"Portman, you got that line in?" Reaper asked.

"No, I can't get it in." Portman explained.

Mira pushed herself off the gurney, finally out of her daze. She walked to Portman's side and pushed him aside. She took the needle from Portman and easily eased it into goat's ankle. "Second lines in, Reaper."

Reaper glanced up at her. "Go dress your wounds."

"Goat first." she replied. She turned form goat's body toward the lab table behind them. She grabbed several gauze pads and pulled them apart. Training indicated that pulled gauzed did better in stopping blood loss. The blood coagulated faster that in piles. Mira turned back toward Goat and passed the gauze to Kid. The Kid quickly placed the gauze over Goat's wound, which had slowed down slightly.

Suddenly Goat's heartbeat stopped. The flat line tone echoed through the lab.

"I've lost the pulse." Duke called.

"Shit!" Reaper muttered. "Let's defib!" He grabbed the defib paddled from the cart. "Charging...clear!"

Everyone drew their hands from Goat as Reaper pressed the paddles against Goat's chest. The current seized Goat's muscles and quickly released him. Reaper watched the monitor as Goat's heart beat once before returning to a flat line.

"Shit. Come on man." Duke pleaded.

"Sam, give me that adrenaline." Reaper ordered.

Sam quickly passed him the syringe. Reaper stabbed the needled directly into Goat's heart. He injected the adrenaline and pulled the needle back. He watched the monitor. There was a moment of a heartbeat, but it died away once again. "Charging again...clear!"

The monitor beeped once.

"Come on you son of a bitch." Reaper muttered. He watched the heart rate drop again.

"We're losing him." Duke said.

"No we're not." Mira replied. She placed her hands over Goat's chest and started CPR. She was not about to let a comrade die like this. Not without fighting like hell for them. She looked up at Reaper, silently pleading for one last shot.

Reaper didn't want to give up, but medically, they couldn't keep going for much longer. Goat was still unresponsive to every attempt they made. But he couldn't ignore the look Mira gave him. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't and it could have made the difference. "Charging...clear!"

Mira drew her hands from Goat. Reaper pressed the paddled to Goat's chest. His body seized under the current. The monitor picked u a single beat. Then it flat lined again. That was it. They'd given it heir all, but it wasn't enough. They had lost him.

Reaper stared at the monitor in defeat. He sett the paddles down. "We lost him." He reached out and shut off the monitor. He closed Goat's still staring eyes and pulled a tag. Now Maybe the man would find peace in the next life. Reaper stepped away from the gurney and kicked the nearby table. Sam flinched, but she knew his reasoning. It was hard to deal with losing someone. Her brothers way was anger.

Mira stepped from Goat's side, holding her cross in her hand. She leaned against her gurney, muttering to herself in Russian.

Sarge took a deep breath and turned toward Sam. "Doctor, you are going to tell me just what the **fuck **is going on up here?"

Sam frowned. "What?"

"Come here." Sarge called.

Sam stood her ground.

"Come here!" He repeated.

Sam grudgingly walked over toward Sarge. Stood over an oversized black body bag. The one that had not been used to carry Goat into the infirmary. Sarge unzipped the flap and took hold of it. He looked up at Sam, his eyes burning fury and hate toward her.

"This is _'what'_." Sarge said. He pulled open the flap and revealed the dead creature from the sewer.

Sam walked from Reaper's side towards Sarge.

"This is what." Sarge said. He pulled the cover form the body bag, revealing the creature from the sewers. The body was already decaying inside the bag. Black blood oozed from the numerous bullets holes Reaper had inflicted in the sewers. Its numerous eyes were open, along with its jaws full of deformed and razor sharp teeth. Its body was long and gangly, warping in twisted and unimaginable ways.

Sam staggered back from the bag gasping. "God!"

"How you found anything like this on your archeological dig?" Sarge asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"Is there any way this thing came from the surface? From the outside?" Sarge asked.

"The planet is completely dead." Sam explained.

"It came from somewhere lady." Portman chided.

"Portman, shut up." Sarge snapped.

"The atmosphere can't support life." Sam continued.

"Maybe it doesn't need air huh? It could've come from another plant or something?" Portman said, clearly on the edge of sanity.

"What like an alien?" Sam asked.

"Look at that thing!" Portman yelled.

"Portman! You need to shut the fuck up!" Sarge ordered.

"That's not what we saw." Reaper said. He rose from the table and turned. "That's not what Goat and I shot at in genetics."

"You telling me there's more of these things?" Portman asked.

"Yeah Portman." Mira said. She looked up form the floor and lowered her hand. "That's what he's saying. What we shot at was bigger...by far. This...this is something else."

Sarge was far less than keen on having more than one of these fucking things somewhere in the facility. He turned back to Sam. "Where are your surface entry points?"

"There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor." Sam explained quickly.

"Destroyer, you Kid and Portman get there on the double." Sarge ordered.

Destroyer nodded. "Yes sir."

"Whatever this thing is, it cannot get back to the Ark." Sarge said. "Mac?"

"_Sir?"_

"I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, with some ST grenades, and seal the Ark door." Sarge ordered. He turned toward Mira. "Mira."

Mira turned to Sarge. Her face was still bleeding. Loose strands of white clung to her wound around her face. She stood straight, meeting her CO hard gaze. "Fucking fine, Sarge."

"Reaper ten minutes, patch her up." Sarge ordered.

"There's one other door." Sam said.

Sarge looked to her. "Where?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer, but Reaper beat her. "The entrance to the archeological dig."

* * *

The lab was silent once Destroyer, Kid, and Portman departed for the door. Sarge had taken up a stance by the door, watching Sam examine the dead creature from afar. Duke stood near Sam while she began her preliminaries. Reaper was seated on a lab tech chair beside Mira, who had taken up a place on the gurney. In one hand, he held a threaded needle, while pressing Mira's flesh closer as he sutured it closed. He'd managed to stop the facial bleeding with QuickClot, but they couldn't risk reopening the wounds during combat. After he thoroughly cleaned the wounds, Reaper began suturing the four massive lacerations. But even with a cleaning, there was still a high risk of infection from the sewers. Once they returned to base, Mira would need her wounds reopened and thoroughly cleaned. Just bringing up the topic would be hell, if they weren't already there. In fact, Mira should be jerking and muttering Russian curses at him.

The troubling truth was, she was completely still while he worked. Reaper lifted his eyes from her cheek to look at her. Mira was staring off toward a section off portion of the lab, where they had taken Goat's body. She clutched her cross with her right hand, but she said nothing. She should be saying something. Yelling, cursing, anything. He hadn't been able to anesthetize her wounds, so suturing should hurt like hell. Next to Goat, she'd taken the heaviest beating of the unit, as she had with every other mission they took up. Somehow it always managed to be him patching up Mira. but every other time she'd been pissed. Not this time. Goat's death had taken its toll on her mental status. Reaper let his gaze drift toward the sectioned off lab. It was no secret that Goat was like a father to her. He looked after Mira better than even Reaper had. She'd lost her real father once before, now she'd lost another one.

"You should say something." Reaper said. He tied off the suture and removed the needle form the thread.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Mira asked, her eyes didn't leave the window.

Reaper shrugged. "You can always finish the scripture you two were sharing down there. We all know Goat enjoyed hearing those in Russian."

Mira paused for a moment. Then she closed her eyes in defeat. "I can't remember how it starts."

Reaper sighed deeply. She never made anything easy for him. "Damn...let's see. 'The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want, He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He-"

"_On vedet menya k vodam tihim. On podkreplyaet dushu moyu; On vedet menya na stezi pravdy radi imeni Svoego. Da, hotya ya idu cherez dolinu smertnoĭ teni, ne uboyus' zla ponyomu chto Ty so mnoĭ; Tvoĭ zhezl i Tvoĭ posoh, oni uspokaivayut menya. Ty prigotovil predo mnoyu trapezu v vidu vragov moih; Vy pomazat' golovu maslom; chasha moya pryeispolnena. Tak, blagost' i milost' da soprovozhdayut menya vo vse dni moyeĭ zhizni, i ya prebudu v dome Gospodnem mnogie dni. Amin." _Mira finished. She opened her eyes and lifted her face.

"Amen." Reaper repeated.

Mira turned toward him. "Since when do you know Psalms prayer?"

Reaper shrugged as he pulled out his boot knife. "One of the few good habits I picked up from you. Believe it, or not, I read the bible from time to time. I read it over when missions taken a shitty turn." He turned her head away from him. He took hold of thread and gave it a sharp tug as he cut it with his knife.

Mira jerked her head from him. "Ah, _yebut!_" She turned toward him. Her eyes lit up in fury.

Mira's shout caught everyone's attention. Sarge glanced toward his soldiers and quickly turned away. Whatever had Mira distracted, Reaper had done his job to patch her up and snap her back into focus. Nothing else mattered. Duke suppressed a smirk and turned back to Sam, who was watching her brothers interaction closely. She could see a slight hint of playfulness behind his eyes as he looked up at Mira.

"About time you felt something." Reaper said. He slid his knife back into his boot and picked up an antiseptic wipe.

"I felt everything, _mudak_." Mira snapped. Her fingers lightly touched her sutures, not wanting to pull them out.

Reaper gently pulled Mira's hand from her stitches. "Sorry." He wiped the pad over her face, giving the wounds one last cleaning and cleaning the remaining blood from Mira's face.

"This mission make the bible list?" Mira asked.

Reaper paused in his work for a moment. "Yeah. yeah it does." He dropped the wipe on the table and stood up. "Tilt your head back and let your hair down."

Mira snorted and pulled her hair from her braid. "Sounds like a bad pick-up line."

Reaper smirked. He gently pushed back her hair, layer by layer, gently prodding her scalp as he went. He wound a small laceration on the back of her scalp where she'd met with the ceiling. Surprising, it didn't appear too deep. "Small laceration. No sign of a skull fracture or brain trauma."

"Well damn. I thought for sure seeing pink elephants was a bad sign." Mira joked sarcastically.

"No such luck, this time." he answered. He picked up another antiseptic wipe and cleaned her scape. Reaper suddenly felt the undeniable sensation that he was being watched. He looked up to find Sam watching him from across the room. She stared at him with a look that he couldn't place. It wasn't scrutiny, or critical. It was almost...endearing. Reaper turned his gaze from his sister, back to his patient. He dropped the pad down on the tray and stepped around to Mira's front.

Mira took hold of her hair and immediately began re-braiding it. "Guess we know the answer to our question."

Reaper's brows furrowed.

"What does a superhuman fear?"

Reaper turned back toward the creature on the gurney. "Looks that way?"

Mira tied off her braid and stood from the gurney. "Do you believe her? When Sam says they haven't found anything like it?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation. He turned to Mira, daring her to question him.

Mira nodded. "Alright. Guess if they had we would've seen evidence of it by now."

Reaper folded his arms in front of his chest. "Any ideas where it came from?"

Mira looked at the creature. "Surface can't support life, but that doesn't mean it didn't come here."

"You thinking bacterial?"

Mira shrugged. "Maybe? Just because it was buried doesn't mean it's dead."

Reaper smirked. "Guess that PHD paid off." He held out Goat's vest.

Mira looked at the vest for a moment before taking it. "You wishing you'd chosen leave?"

Reaper nodded. "Yeah. You starting to wish you'd taken leave?"

"Yeah." Mira replied. She slipped the vest over her body. Goat's vest was clearly too large for her, but it was better than nothing. It made her look smaller than she was.

"Vera." he called.

Mira looked up quickly at the sound of her name.

"About the evaluation-"

"Reaper, times up." Sarge called.

Reaper nodded. "Yes sir." He turned from Mira and retrieved his weapon. He caught Sam's gaze once more as he moved, but turned away quickly.

"Tell me later." Mira whispered as she passed by.

"Take it easy on the stitches." Reaper replied. They followed Sarge toward the door. "Try not to cuss someone out or they may rip out."

"This work for you?" Mira asked, holding out her middle finger.

Reaper shook his head, trying not to smirk as they left the infirmary. Both soldier's were unaware of Sam's watchful gaze as they departed the lab.

* * *

translations:

_Nash Nebesnyy Otets, da svyatitsya imya Tvoye. Da priidet tsarstviye tvoye, da budet volya tvoya, na zemle, kak na nebe day nam segodnya khleb nash nasushchnyy. Prosti nam grekhi nashi, kak i my proshchayem tekh, kto greshit protiv nas. I ne vvedi nas v iskusheniye, no izbav' nas ot lukavogo. Ibo tsarstvo, sila i slava tvoi. Otnyne i vovek. Amin'._ Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as in heaven Give us today our daily bread. Forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sin against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For the kingdom, the power and the glory are yours. Now and for ever. Amen.

_On vedet menya k vodam tihim. On podkreplyaet dushu moyu; On vedet menya na stezi pravdy radi imeni Svoego. Da, hotya ya idu cherez dolinu smertnoĭ teni, ne uboyus' zla ponyomu chto Ty so mnoĭ; Tvoĭ zhezl i Tvoĭ posoh, oni uspokaivayut menya. Ty prigotovil predo mnoyu trapezu v vidu vragov moih; Vy pomazat' golovu maslom; chasha moya pryeispolnena. Tak, blagost' i milost' da soprovozhdayut menya vo vse dni moyeĭ zhizni, i ya prebudu v dome Gospodnem mnogie dni. Amin. _

_PSALM 23:1-6 NKJ  
1 The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.  
2 He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters.  
3 He restores my soul; He leads me in the paths of righteousness For His name's sake.  
4 Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; For You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me.  
5 You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; My cup runs over.  
6 Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me All the days of my life; And I will dwell in the house of the Lord Forever._

_yebut fuck_

_mudak asshole_


	10. Chapter 10

Once the door sealed shut behind Reaper, the infirmary was once again silent. Though now Sam was not sure whether she preferred it as such. She stood over the creature, scalpel in one hand, penlight in the other. The creatures mouth was wide open as she examined its deep throat. Duke had moved off somewhere in the lab. Sam scrapped a sample from the throat. The saliva mixed with her perpetration within the glove caused her to lose her grasp on the penlight, sending it down deep into the creatures throat.

"Shit." Sam muttered. "Duke, hold this open."

Duke walked to her side and looked into the creatures throat.

"Don't be a wuss." Sam jeered.

Oh she'd done it now. She called him a wuss, he couldn't back out now. Duke lowered his weapon and took careful hold of the creatures jaws. Sam reached into its mouth, searching for the light. She leaned over, opening her shirt to Duke's line of sight. He tilt his head forward, trying to catch a peek, but Sam must've realized what he was doing and turned back toward him.

"Little tension between you and Reaper." Duke stated.

"We just went our separate ways." Sam said. She adjusted her arm in its mouth. "Why does a talented student throw it all away and join RRTS?" She grabbed the light and fished it from the creature's throat. She walked around the table to the other side and retrieved another pair of gloves.

"So what was he like?" Duke asked, following Sam to the tool table.

"Who John?" Sam asked.

Duke nodded. "Yeah."

"Empathetic, sensitive." Sam began.

Duke chuckled lightly. "Kinda hard for me to imagine Reaper as sensitive, especially the way he and Mira have gone at it with each other."

Sam leaned over the table. "Well I knew Reaper before '_Mira'_ and all the '_drop down and give me fifty woo ha_' stuff."

"Oh yeah.' Duke smiled. He leaned in. "Well is hoo-aahh and uh...Mira came last."

"_Hoo-aahh_?" Sam asked smiling. She glanced from Duke for a second, pondering whether or not to ask her next question. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Duke?"

Duke shrugged. "Sure."

"John and Mira." Sam stated. "I...what-"

"They ain't sleeping together if that's what you're gettin' at." Duke asked.

"Not entirely." Sam replied with a smirk. "There's still something going on there."

Duke chuckled. "You noticed that huh?"

"Well I'm not an expert, but the death glares, Russian cussing, flipping the bird. Something went on between those two." Sam replied. "A little tension, maybe."

Duke nodded slowly. "You have no idea."

"What happened?"

Duke took a deep breath and glanced toward the door. He pulled his comm from his ear to keep the other team of hearing in. "Couple months back, we got sent out to Russia on a weapons smuggling. Damn place was what you'd picture hell on ice. We busted out of the compound and started for the rendezvous point. We got hit with an RPG, stranding half of us in the snow. Mira and Reaper are out in the hot zone trying to take cover. That winds going, snows clouding everything, but everyone could hear it."

"Hear what?"

"OSV-96, semi-auto sniper rifle." Duke answered. "Bastard takes one shot and puts it through Mira's chest."

Sam's eyes widened. She couldn't imagine taking a bullet to her body much less an armor-piercing bullet. At one point, Sam couldn't imagine seeing a body in that state, but after seeing Carmack and Goat, it was fairly easy to imagine Mira take one. It made her seem smaller. "Oh my god."

"Bullet's an armor piercing round. Enters through her back just above her heart. Tears through her vest likes it ain't even there. Mira goes down seconds later." Duke continued. "Reapers just a few feet from her and watches her take the shot. But now he's pinned down cause the bastards still shooting at him. Sarge orders him down, but Mira's bleedin' out in front of him. Fucker goes against Sarge's orders and get Mira out of the line of fire." Duke shook his head. "Never seen him move faster. Gets both of their asses into the truck. By now, Mira's already frozen and lost blood. Bullet snapped her rib through the back and punctured her lung. Damn girl was choking on her blood just trying to breathe. I'd never seen any of these guys so scared in my life, hell I've never been so scared in my life. Watchin' Mira choke on her own blood was something I don't ever wanna see again. And shit when she stopped breathing..." Duke trailed off and sighed heavily.

Sam suddenly wondered if she should've kept silent altogether.

Duke shook his head. "Well, if it hadn't been for Reaper, Mira wouldn't have made another five minutes. The second she stops breathin', he's going his medic shit to keep her alive. For two hours until the medevac arrived, he kept her alive. Never seen a partnership that close before.

Sam shook her head. "Then why all the tension?"

"Mira spent two weeks in the infirmary. A week in Russia just to recover from the surgery, and another back in the states. Course she never stuck around for her full time slot. Never does." Duke snorted. "She was doin' good too. Til Portman snapped her rib in training. Mira couldn't breathe again and had to be admitted into the infirmary again. Reaper signed her medical papers that day. Six month leave."

"She upset about medical leave?" Sam asked. She couldn't understand how someone would be mad about it. Sure she hated to take a day off when she was under the weather, but if it was a life or death injury, why risk it?

"You don't know Mira like we do." Duke replied. "Mira's like Reaper, she doesn't talk about her past at all. At least, not to me. Hell none of us knew she was married until she'd signed divorce papers. But I do know, that the girl lives and breathes the corps. It's her home. Hell on furlough. she's hanging with one of us. Signing her papers was like kicking her out."

"But if he hadn't signed them, then she could have easily been injured again on base or a mission." Sam replied. "John did his job."

"Exactly." Duke said. He folded his arms in front of him. "But there's two sides to Reapers decision, even if he ain't admitting it. One is to keep his partner alive, and the other is retribution."

"Why?"

"Cause that bullet was meant for John." Duke answered.

Sam was quiet. She knew her brother's job was always filled with life or death missions. but she'd never heard about them or how close to death he'd come. Hearing how Mira had taken an armor piercing round for her brother suddenly made everything clearer...and scarier."

"Anyway try explaining that to a short tempered Russian. You saw how harsh those two are with each other right now. It was a lot worse when Mira got her orders." He snorted. "Man, that was a bad day for everyone."

Sam arched her brow, waiting for Duke to continue.

"Sarge comes in a delivers the mail. Deliver's Mira's leave papers. Not even five minutes after she gets them, Portman's mouthing off to her. Mira sucker punches him and marches to the track. Now, we all try and talk to her, and she cussed us all out so fucking bad. Half in Russian, half in English. Shit, I heard stuff that made my ears bleed. Goat calms her down enough and brings her back. But it ain't enough. When Reaper talks to her alone, you could hear the encounter."

"What happened?"

Duke took a breath. "She hit him. Not one of her full contact right hooks she gives Portman, but her palm instead. Full on slaps the man, flat palm and all. And that was the last time those two said a word to each other until today."

Sam shook her head. "Crazy."

Duke nodded.

"So they've been like this since her papers arrived?"

"Yep. Sucks too."

"Tension in the barracks?"

"Yeah, but that ain't what mean." Duke said. "See, Reaper and Mira, they got a different relationship. Not a normal cover your partners ass thing like the rest of us. They look out for each other on and off base. Watchin' those two at each others throats is like watching your parents fight in front of you."

Sam was silent. She knew what Duke was getting at. "The way those two act, there has to be something more there. They looked...close."

Duke nodded. "They were. Her, Reaper, and Goat. We lost a buddy few months before Mira joined. Nearly killed Reaper. Mira somehow got him back and brought Goat along for the right. Once you get past the cold shoulder and the creepy glares, Mira's a hard person not to like. Especially when she puts Portman in his place."

Sam chuckled. "How close were? Mira and John?"

Duke cocked a brow.

"Hey, family inquiry." Sam replied. "Gotta know what my brothers been up to."

Duke chuckled. "I'm just messin' with ya. Like I said, they were sleepin' with each other. But damn, we had a pool goin' around taking bets on when they would. Goat let 'em in on the pool and those two royally played us all."

Sam laughed. She could see her brother messing with his unit.

"If I were you, though," Duke continued. "I'd push those two together. They're good for each other."

Sam arched a brow.

"Hear me out. Put aside the cussing, the fighting, and the temper. Mira is by far most bad ass mother fucker I've ever met. Yeah she holds things inside. Especially injuries. Reaper caught her in the showers after training with a dislocated shoulder and popped it before she could stop him. Girl had balls to try and keep that from him. She trains with Destroyer on her own free will, which to me seems like suicide. She's put up with Portman's shit after giving him numerous warnings and injuries. She works with Mac. She'll game with me. Hell, I've even seen her reading her Bible in Russian to Goat. This girl is all about the team and not about her."

"Besides the leave." Sam reminded.

"Yeah, besides the leave." Duke agreed. "But that's beside the point. My point is that Reaper gets through to her and Mmira does the same. Course, I ain't admitting that to either of them. I ain't suicidal."

Sam laughed. "Do you have a family, Duke?"

Duke paused. "I have Destroyer. We grew up together."

Sam nodded. "You know Duke, I bet secretly you have a big heart." She looked down at the creature. She pressed her scalpel into its flesh.

"Oh yeah?" Duke asked. He cocked and eyebrow. "Now that's not the only secret big thing I got."

Sam did all she could to keep from smiling. "Little rusty huh?"

Duke chuckled. "Oh lady, you have no idea. Right now, having sex with me is practically a civic duty."

Sam jerked the scalpel from its flesh, snapping the blade. She looked at her broken blade and sighed. "I need a power bone saw."

"A power bone saw? Girl I've been waitin' on you my whole life." Duke said.

Sam smirked. "There's one in the procedure room, down the corridor on the left. Through the nanowall."

Duke paused. "Through the nanowall?"

Sam nodded.

"Hey, alright. I got. For I got it, cause your pretty." Duke said.

"Cool." Sam smiled.

"I wouldn't do it for a dude." Duke mumbled.

"Off you go." Sam said. She looked back down at the creature.

Duke disappeared behind the nanowall.

* * *

next!


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone had regrouped in the atrium. Everyone save for Duke, who seemed a little too pleased to have been left behind with Sam again. Sarge was at the head. To his left stood Destroyer. Mira stood beside Destroyer, adjusting Goat's borrowed vest around her small frame. Portman stood beside her. Then stood Mac and Reaper. Finally, Kid stood at Sarge's right. They stood in a circle, reloading their weapons and gearing back up for a second assault.

"We're going back in." Sarge said.

"We're not calling in backup?" Portman asked.

Sarge looked at Portman. "The Ark is sealed. Nothing gets back through until everything on this planet it dead. We're going in hot." He shouldered his weapon.

"You're serious?" Portman asked.

"Pick up your weapon Portman." Reaper said.

"Come on Portman." Destroyer called.

"Didn't you all see how that thing greased Goat?" Portman asked.

Mira's head rose. "No, Portman. I think we missed that."

"See, sliced through Mira and her vest like butter. We don't know what we're dealing with." Portman continued. "It's SOP to call in reinforcements when a situation is-"

"We _are _the reinforcements." Sarge snapped. She stepped closer towards Portman. "Now you shoulder your fucking weapon, soldier."

Portman shook his head slowly.

Sarge narrowed his eyes.

Portman grabbed his strap and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Pray for war." Sarge said.

"Pray for war." The others chimed.

Mira slammed a fresh clip into her weapon. "*_Molitʹsya za voĭny_."

"Destroyer, you Kid, and Portman, air lock. We'll take the dig." Sarge said.

Everyone nodded shortly and broke into teams.

Sam was hunched over the body of the creature. She'd decided to call it an 'imp' due to its thin, gangly like appearance. Duke was still off looking for the bone saw. Sam filled her time by investigating its skin surface.

Above her, the lights flickered with a power surge. Sam stopped working and looked up at the flickering lights. As the lights came back on, Sam turned to get back to her work. Seconds later the light above her died completely.

Sam looked around the room. The power was fluctuating all around her eerily. Sam put her scalpel on the tray and walked away from the creature.

"Duke?" Sam called. He still hadn't returned from his search. Sam was starting to get worried about him. She walked toward the nanowall and entered her code.

The nanowall destabilized in front of her. The corridor was empty, no sign of Duke at al. Sam stepped through the wall and sealed the wall. The corridor in front of her was completely silent. Utterly silent.

Sam started walking briskly through the corridor. "Duke?"

Still there was no answer.

Sam broke into a jog down the hall. "Duke?"

She rounded the corner and slammed into something. Sam screamed in shot.

"Hey, hey, hey." Duke called. "It's just a power surge."

Sam relaxed against the wall.

"You okay?" Duke asked. He held up the saw. "Here's your bone saw."

Sam took the saw from him and started back towards the lab.

"So which of you's the oldest?" Duke asked.

"What?" Sam asked. "Oh, me. By two minutes."

"Twins? Shit! Identical right?" Duke joked.

The lights in the corridor cut off. Sam turned quickly towards Duke. Duke had turned to look down behind them. He turned again, looking for a threat. A deep growl came from the corridor beside Duke. Duke turned, shining his gun light on a dog. It was low to the ground, growling at Duke.

"Sam get back in the lab." Duke ordered.

Sam moved slowly toward the nanowall, not taking her eyes off the dog. She entered her code in quickly and opened the door. Sam slipped through the nanowall and waited for Duke.

Suddenly the dog began whimpering. It rose from the ground and ran from Duke. As Duke moved towards the retreating dog, Sam caught sight of movement behind him. She only had enough time to scream before it lashed its arm out at Duke.

Duke was thrown into the wall nearby. He turned at the imp and fired.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

Duke tried to fire again but his weapon jammed. "Shit!" He reached for his pistol as the imp was recovering.

Duke pushed himself off the wall and moved backwards towards the door. He fired at the charging imp. "Close it!"

Duke jumped through the nanowall into the lab. Sam looked at the wall to see the imp still coming. She screamed and slammed the locking control. The imp entered partially through the nanowall when it solidified. The imp sot outs its tongue at Duke and Sam. The tongue overshot them, sliding on the smooth floor, far from them.

Sam exhaled deeply, leaning against Duke's chest.

"That's why I don't do nanowalls." Duke said.

* * *

translation:

pray for war.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pinky, we're entering the archeological dig." Sage said. He descended a small set of stairs.

They stood at the mouth of the dig site. Thirty feet from the stairs was a large table. Its surface was covered with rock samples and equipment. Several lights running on independent power supplies were still activated, adding low lighting to the black dig sight. As they walked past the table, Reaper caught sight of mounted photographs on the wall. He recognized an older one containing his parents just before the accident. Another one contained Sam, smiling content, happy even. Her words echoed through his mind. _"Does it ever bother you, you could've spent your life looking sat a microscope instead of a sniper scope?'_ Did it bother him, hell yes. It bothered him to no end as of late. He seemed to be making one mistake after another in his life. But it was too late to go back and fix them, no matter how bad he needed to. They walked past the table, deeper towards the center of the dig.

Sarge motioned Reaper to take point. He turned to Mac, "Secure the exit."

Mac nodded and moved along one of the walls.

Not too far from leaving Mac, Reaper entered an equipment section of the dig. Multiple pick axes, chisels, and chain saws hung from the installed shelving units. Reaper noted one was missing from the unit. Probably inside the cave. He walked past the unit and dug deeper into the cave.

Mira took up the rear, following a few paces behind Sarge and Reaper. Close enough to hear their footsteps, but far enough to be out of sight. Hidden as she roamed the tunnels behind them, making herself a target. She kept her gun light toward the ground, illuminating her path ahead. Her eyes scanned the walls, watching for any signs of movement. The walls of the dig site reminded her of the sewer tunnels. Close, confined, constricting internally. Mira shook her head, shaking the thoughts and returning her focus to her trail.

A slight shift of rocks caught Reaper's attention. he pivoted on his heels, shining his light on the pile. He exhaled slowly, just another slide. No monster. Just a shift. Like the one that had taken his parents. Reaper turned his eyes from the slide, trying to keep frosty. But his parents voices echoed through his mind. He could still hear their screams, feel the earth shift beneath him as his parents were buried alive right before his eyes. Reaper was so engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sarge and Mira catching up on his position.

"Reaper?" Mira called.

Sarge shook his head. He signaled Mira to take point and keep moving. Mira cast Reaper a concerned look before following orders. She vanished around the corner into the darkness. Sarge turned to Reaper. "Is this where it happened?"

"Did you find the door?" Reaper managed, coming out of his reverie.

Sarge took a breath and followed Mira down the corridor. whatever was bother Reaper, he needed to deal with it. They'd already lost one man, they couldn't afford to those another. Sarge moved down the corridor, leaving Reaper to look after himself.

Reaper listened as Sarge continued through the dig site. He closed his eyes. He needed to stay focused and frosty. They'd already lost Goat. Plus Portman and Kid were still coming down from whatever shit Portman had. He needed to keep in check or he wasn't going to survive. His comm buzzed in his ear. _"John."_

Reaper turned and moved quickly down the corridor. He rounded a sharp corner and found Sarge kneeling over two dead bodies dressed in white lab coats. The floor and door were covered in blood. One of the scientists lay slumped against the wall, blood pouring from an open wound on his neck. The second was laying on the floor, his neck twisted completely round, looking up toward the ceiling.

"Clay." Sarge said. Clay's back had been completely ripped open, his spine lay atop of his exposed back, bent out of shape. "Thurman." Sarge rose from the scientists. "Look at them. They weren't to stop something from getting in. Something stopped them from getting out."

Mira rounded the corner beside Sarge.

"The door?" Sarge asked.

"Sealed." Mira answered. "Locked and there's no sign that anything tried to open it." Her eyes glanced at the two scientists on the floor.

Sarge pressed his comm. "Mac stand by. Destroyer, report."

"_We've reached the north airlock. It's secure. Console indicates nothing come in or out for twenty-six hours."_ Destroyer replied.

A deep, powerful, inhuman roar echoed through the comm units, nearly deafening everyone in the process. Sarge, reaper, and Mira cringed at the sound bursting through the comms. They ripped their comms from their ears, and hear a muted version of the roar inside the tunnel. Each one shared a knowing and concerned glance. Mac was back at the entrance. They quickly placed their comms back in. Mira sprinted down the corridor toward the entrance.

"Mac?" Reaper asked. he sprinted after Mira.

No answered.

"Mac do you copy?" Sarge called.

Still nothing. Reaper picked up the pace.

"Talk to me. Talk to me Mac." Sarge ordered.

reaper and Sarge reached the entrance where Mac had been station. Their lighting quickly fell upon Mac's headless body. His head had been ripped off his shoulders and rolled several feet from his body. His weapon lay beside his body in a pool of blood.

"Shit." Sarge muttered.

Mira rose between two exam tables near the far side of the room. She tossed a hunk of metal toward Reaper. He caught it easily, despite it begin wet. Reaper looked in his hand and saw that Mira had tossed Mac's bloodied tags. Mira moved from the tables, where Mac's head had apparently landed.

"Leaves looking better and better." She whispered in passing.

Reaper silently agreed. He pocketed Mac's tag and brought up his weapon. Whatever had decapitated Mac couldn't have gotten far. A deep growl echoed from the tunnel in front of Reaper, catching his attention. He could sense Sarge and Mira raising their weapon. Reaper watched the dark tunnel in front of him, waiting for his moment.

A massive, bulky shadow moving into his line of sight and rushed back down the tunnel.

Reaper opened fired. "Contact!" He sprinted after the creature.

"We're in pursuit, moving fast out of the dig!" Sarge informed.

Sarge and Mira ran after him. Reaper ran ahead, catching sight of the creature just as it rounded the corner, much too fast for Reaper to open fire. He chased is down the corridor, firing as it moved out of sight again.

"Pinky what do you see?" Sarge asked.

"_It's big. Very big. Moving fast, back towards the lab complex."_ Pinky explained.

Reaper moved quickly through the corridor toward the lab entrance. He rounded the corner, finding nothing but the open door. The creature was back in the lab. He lowered his weapon and looked at the floor, a trail of black blood ran through the lab door into the complex.

"Clear." Reaper called.

Mira and Sarge rounded the corner, finding Reaper at a stop.

Sarge came around the corner and looked at the ground. Bloody footprints decorated the clean facility floor. "It's back in the lab."

Mira walked to the lab door and examines it. There were no claw marks on the door. Somehow the creature had managed to open the door without damaging it. Like it knew what it was doing. "It opened the air lock."

Sarge didn't seem too fazed by the news, but Reaper shared her grim acknowledgement. Whatever they were dealing with was obviously smart. Add to the list of brutal, strong, and fast, and they had a very shitty chance of catching it. Sarge held his weapon up and leaned against the lab door. Reaper and Mira slipped beneath Sarge into the lab. Reaper took left while Mira took right.

"Clear." Reaper said.

"Clear." Mira replied.

"Damn it's fast." Sarge said.

Drumming steps sent Reaper lifting his weapon, nearly blowing the Kid's head off his shoulders as he, Destroyer, and Portman came around the corner.

"All around defense men." Sarge ordered.

"Did you get it?" Kid asked.

Sarge shook his head grimly. "Pinky."

"_Yes Sarge?"_

"Anything gets through that door, use an ST grenade. It cannot get back to earth." Sarge ordered.

"No, he pops an ST in there, he's gonna blow the Ark." Portman stated.

"Shut up." Mira snapped. She wasn't in the mood for Portman's pussy behavior right now.

Sarge turned to Reaper. "Reaper, Kid, cover formation sweep the corridors. Go!"

Reaper looked to Kid and nodded. They moved down through the corridor, quickly vanishing around the corner into the next hall.

"Destroyer, you and Portman, stay here. Shut the airlock, maintain a perimeter." Sarge ordered.

"Yo, he blows the Ark, how the hell are we supposed to get the fuck home?" Portman demanded.

"Portman, shut the fucking door." Sarge ordered. He turned to Destroyer. "If he starts giving you trouble, shoot him and we'll leave him here."

Portman's eyes widened in fear.

"Where're you going?" Destroyer asked. not mentioning Sarge's cryptic yet honest order.

"We're going to the armory." Sarge explained. "I think we're gonna need something with a little more kick."

Sarge turned to Mira. "Let's move out."

Mira nodded and followed Sarge down the corridor.

* * *

Sarge and Mira moved fast through the corridors. Sarge took the first corner and paused. Mira moved around him, entering the corridor and stopped at the next corner. Sarge took lead and continued through. Mira recognized the corridor as the one they'd chased Carmack through. Sarge hopped the stairs and turned to next corner. Mira followed and stopped when she saw Sarge pick up the several arm. She tried to ignore how the arm seemed to flop limply in his grip, decomposing quickly. She was glad Sarge hadn't given it to her to hold.

"Let's move." Sarge ordered.

Mira nodded and followed him toward the armory. Sarge led the way through the maze like corridors. Mira kept the pace, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Sarge rounded another tight corner in front of Mira.

A sound from behind caught her attention. She stopped and turned fast. Her eyes scanned the dark corridor in front of her, but she could see nothing. She paused for a moment, waiting for the same sound to echo again, but nothing happened. Mira turned, expecting to see Sarge just a few feet from her. Instead, Mira found herself completely alone in the hall. Sarge had proceeded without her. Mira started through the hall after Sarge, hoping to catch up. But two halls later, she had lost him completely.

Mira pressed her earpiece, "Sarge what's your position."

Sarge didn't respond.

"Sarge we've been separated, what's your position?" Mira repeated.

Still she had nothing.

"Pinky, can you give me Sarge's location?" Mira asked.

Again, she was given no response.

Mira frowned. "What the hell's going on? Reaper, Destroyer? Does anybody copy?"

Nothing.

Mira lifted her comm from her belt. She rolled through the frequencies, only to realize that the damn thing was completely dead. "Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam stood over the imp on the gurney once more. Duke stood several feet from her, keeping watch on the entrapped imp still frozen within the nanowall. Sam had managed to make an incision enough to place a rib spreader into its chest. She cranked the rib spreader, opening the creatures chest. Sam cringed at the foul smell.

Duke muttered in disgust beside her. "You ever see anything like it before?"

The power surged again, cutting off Sam's response. She reach to the side tray and lifted a scalpel. She carefully eased her hands into the imp chest and began removing the organs within. She pulled an oversized organ and set it in a small tin.

"Heart." Sam said. She placed the organ in a container to her right. The heart was nearly the size of Sam's head, at least ten times it original size. It was deformed and covered in lesions and black blotches. She reached back into the imp and pulled out an oblong organ. "Liver." She reached in again and pulled out a smaller pair of organs. "Kidney's."

"Dogs got kidneys, right?" Duke asked. "Pigs got kidneys."

Something wasn't right, though. This creature was appearing more and more similar to...human's. But that couldn't be possible. Sam leaned back over and pushed aside some organs. She watched in awe as she found nothing where something should've been. "It's had its appendix removed. It's human...or it was."

Duke looked up over his shoulder and brought up his weapon. "What the fuck?"

Sam turned and gasped. Through the glass in the isolated section of the infirmary, Goat was standing beside his stretcher. His chest was exposed and covered in his blood. He started through the glass at Duke and Sam. Goat raised his left arm and hovered it above his head. His dropped his arm down to his chest and them to his right shoulder, and finally his left. A cross.

Duke lifted his head slightly form his eye piece.

Goat growled loudly and charged the glass. The sound of the impact against the glass echoed like dead weight. Same jumped beside Duke, screaming in terror. Goat staggered from the window, momentarily dazed. Duke watched as his friend regained his stance and charged the window again. His head slammed against the glass, causing Sam to scream again. Goat wasted no time in bashing his head again. Duke heard the distinct cracking of bone against the glass. Goat leaned against the window. his body slowly collapsed to the floor, streaking black blood along the window.

Duke slowly walked toward the window, weapon ready. He leaned toward the glass and looked into the isolation room. Goat was lying on the floor, completely still. Dead once again. "Shit."

Sam came up beside Duke. Suddenly it made sense. The creatures appearances, the tongues, the wounds, the missing scientists. "Goat knew he was turning."

Duke turned to Sam, confusion plainly etched into his face.

Sam turned back to the imp on the table, slowly making her way toward it. "This thing didn't butcher Willits...it is Willits."

"What?" Duke asked. It was too much to take in. "If that...thing is one of the scientists...then who's stuck in the nanowall?"

Both Sam and Duke turned toward the imp trapped inside.

* * *

Sarge had taken several turns from the armory before he realized Mira was missing. He stopped dead. "Shit. Mira what's your location?"

There was silence through the comm.

"Mira do you copy?" Sarge asked.

Again there was nothing.

"Pinky you got Mira?" Sarge asked.

"_I've got her on surveillance but I've lost her on comms. She's not moving from her location, but she's moving in front of her gun cam."_ Pinky informed.

"Copy that. All units, Mira's off comms and separated. She may try and regroup with one of the teams, keep an eye out." Sarge ordered.

"_Copy that."_ Reaper replied.

"_Copy Sarge."_ Destroyer replied.

Sarge continued on through the corridor into the armory. He walked past the tables of weapons towards the Advanced Weapon lock. He placed the hand on the DNA scanner.

"_Welcome Patricia Telmen. Access Granted."_ The computer voice responded.

The door opened to the room. Sarge tossed the arm aside and stepped in. A single gun hovered in midair. The weapon was significantly smaller than Sarge's personal weapon, but Sarge knew it had a reason to be locked up. He lifted the weapon from its place. It was light in his grip.

"Aw shit." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shit." Mira muttered. She fumbled with her comm in her hands. She had been kneeling in the dark for several minutes, trying to figure out what was wrong with her comm. So far, she'd learned it wasn't her battery that had died. Still, that hadn't helped her much, and she growing more and more uneasy being in the open corridor.

Mira took a deep breath. _Relax, Mira. This was happened before. Just reset it the way Mac taught you._ Mira pulled out a pen light she'd swiped from the infirmary before leaving. She flicked it on and popped it into her mouth. She popped open the casing and shone the light on the exposed wires and circuit board. Mira quickly located the problem. One of the wires had fused to an exposed metal plate, keeping the signal from connecting. Mira pulled out her boot knife and carefully pried the wire from the plate. She immediately picked up residual sounds from other comm units. Mira cut a small piece of cloth from her uniform and wrapped it around the wire. It would burn through in hours and her comm would be scrap, but it would give her plenty of time though. She reassembled her comm and pulled the light from her mouth.

"Sarge, do you copy?" Mira asked.

"_Where the fuck have you been?"_ Sarge demanded.

Mira groaned internally. The conversation was already off to a terrible started. "Down the rabbit hole and back. What's your position?"

"_Sarge is heading toward the Genetics Lab. Destroyer's lost on comm and camera. Portman's on the can. Reaper and Kid are still sweeping the corridors, heading toward Portman.." _Pinky informed.

Mira nodded to herself. "Copy. Sarge, where do you want me?"

_"Get your ass toward the air lock, double time it."_ Sarge ordered.

"Copy." Mira latched her comm back onto her belt. She picked up her weapon and stood. Through the silent hall, Mira heard a low growl. She turned quickly, finding nothing but an empty hall.

"_Mira above you!" _Pinky yelled.

Mira didn't waste a second, she dropped to her knees and rolled from her current position, catching the sensation of air whipping over her body. She turned around quickly, still on the ground, and looked up. The vent cover had been removed prior to Mira's arrival, something she hadn't taken account of while repairing her comm. Through the gaping hole of the opening was a long deformed arm of one of the creatures. It wasn't the one they had seen in Genetics, but it was still a problem.

_"Der'mo!"_ Mira yelled. She opened fire as the creature ripped open the vent.

It hit the ground and attacked quickly. It was faster than Mira's aim and reflexes. It leapt out of her line of sight with ease. Mira rolled from its reach as it tried to claw at her. She swung her gun, knocking its arm to the side. Mira kicked up her legs and curved her back. She swung her legs over her body, finally getting to her feet. Mira spun around, trying to get it back into her line of sight. As she turned, its massive hand grabbed her face. Terror filled Mira, suddenly finding herself reliving the sewer tunnels. The creature roar viciously and threw Mira into the wall. Mira's back hit the wall, sending her stumbling onto the ground. The room spun around, but she refused to go down without a fight. She opened fire, not know where the creature was. She could hear it cry out, she must've tagged it at least. Mira rolled onto the stomach and managed to get back onto her feet.

The creatures hand caught Mira's foot and pulled her to the ground. Mira hit chest first, its claw cut into her skin and it pulled her across the grated floor. Mira's strap slipped off her arm. The creature lifted Mira and slammed her into the ground behind it. Mira grunted on the impact as her head hit the grate. Mira turned her body and kicked at the creature. Her foot made contact with the creatures face, enraging it more. It jerked her violently from the ground. Before Mira could brace herself. the creature slammed her into the wall. Mira collided with pipes, catching her left arm. Another pull from the creature caused an eruption of pain in Mira's shoulder. It threw her across the hall, once again into the wall. Mira hit hard and slumped to the floor. Her head spun, completely disoriented. She tried to catch her breath, but that last tossed had seriously jarred her lungs. Mira could hear the creature coming toward her. She could feel its breath on her face. This was it.

Suddenly the creature's attention was diverted by something coming around the corner. It hissed loudly and climbed back into the air shaft. Mira managed to move her right hand and grasp her back up weapon on her holster. She fumbled to get a grip and put herself up against the wall. If the smaller one had left, odds were the bigger one was coming at them, coming to finish her off for its own amusement. Mira struggled to lift her gun and aim it toward the corner.

Two beams of light rounded the corner. Mira lowered her gun and exhaled painfully. She cringed as the action aggravated her lungs further. She slipped her pistol back into her holster and slumped against the wall. She spotted Reapers boots before he knelt beside her.

"What the hell happened?" Reaper asked.

Mira motioned her head toward the vent system. "Vents...damn thing...came at me from the vent."

Reaper and the Kid looked up at the shredded vent opening. "Kid."

"On it." Kid answered. He moved down the hall and stood near the vent, watching it closely.

Reaper turned back to Mira. Her left arm was at an odd angle. He reached out and pressed against her shoulder, causing Mira to groan loudly. Reaper sighed heavily. "Dislocated."

"Shocking." Mira muttered painfully. "Same shoulder too."

Reaper slung his weapon took Mira's left wrist. He placed his left foot against her collar bone. "You ready?"

"What the fuck are you-?"

Reaper yanked Mira's arm back into its socket. The distinct popping sound echoed through the hall. Reaper lowered his foot and released Mira's wrist.

Mira lurched forward, clutching her shoulder. "Shit!" She took a short breath.

"Slow your breathing." Reaper said.

Mira tried to take a slow breath, but she found that she couldn't. She couldn't breathe at all in fact. Her lungs weren't expanding at all. Mira winced and clutched her left side. She gasped for air that never reached her lungs.

"Mira?" Reaper asked. He watched as her lips started turning blue before his eyes. She couldn't breathe. "Shit."

Kid glanced back toward them. "What's wrong?"

"Her lung's constricting. She can't breathe." he answered. He quickly pulled the vest from Mira's chest and opened up her uniform. He reached onto his belt and retrieved a hard black case. Reaper popped it open and pulled out a syringe. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and stabbed Mira in the chest with the needle.

Mira cringed and leaned her head back against the wall. Slowly, she started getting air again. Mira took a deep breath, inhaling slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Reaper. "Was that-?"

Reaper nodded. "Yeah. Just in case this happened."

Mira nodded her head." Thanks."

"Breathing better?"

"Yeah." she answered. Mira pushed herself off the wall and fixed her shirt. She slipped her vest back over her body and secured her weapon.

"Sarge, we got Mira." Reaper informed.

"_Copy. Continue corridor sweep."_ Sarge ordered

"Copy that. Let's move." Reaper said.

* * *

They had only gotten a few steps when they heard Portman scream. It took only a second for them to sprint down through the halls. The air lock was sealed without Portman and Destroyer standing guard where they'd been positioned.

"Pinky you got Portman?" Reaper asked.

"_He's on the can." _Pinky replied.

"Son of a bitch." Mira muttered.

They rounded the corner to the bathroom. Their eyes instantly went to the ceiling of the room. Portman hung upside down from the ceiling in the creatures grasp. It swung him around the stall, smashing it to pieces. Portman could do nothing but scream in the creatures hold.

"Contact!" Mira screamed. She jumped down the small stair case into the main floor of the bathroom and opened fire.

Reaper and Kid dropped beside her and followed suit. They opened fire, causing the creature to release Portman. He collapsed onto the debris covered ground, unmoving. Their clips were empty now. They hurried to reload their weapons, while the creature was distracted.

Suddenly Sarge pushed past them and aimed his weapon. Reaper grabbed Mira and pulled her down beside him. Sarge fired a single shot. A small mass of blue shot from the weapon. As it reached the ceiling, the blast exploded, melting everything in a blaze of heat. It continued to eat away at the ceiling, increasing its destruction radius.

"Holy shit." Sarge said.

Kid rose from the ground and moved toward Portman. He shielded his eyes from the intense light and heat emanating from the blast. He ultimately looked away from the blast site as he reached Portman. He placed his hand on Portman's neck, feeling for a pulse. Kid turned and shook his head. "He's gone."

Sarge shook his head.

Mira rose from the ground. Her eyes glued to the blasted ceiling. "Damn thing moved through the vent system. Fuckers probably the same one that nearly got me."

Sarge turned to Mira. He shifted his eyes to Reaper. "Reaper, you and Kid take Portman and head towards Genetics. You'll find Destroyer in a holding cell."

"Fuck." Kid muttered. Destroyer had been the only one to look after the Kid. He'd taken him under his wing.

Reaper hesitated for the first time in his life. There was something in his voice, and the way he looked at Mira that set him off.

"Now." Sarge ordered.

Reaper shook off the hesitation and nodded. He shouldered his weapon and walked to Portman. He grabbed Portman's arm and hauled him over his shoulders. Kid took point and lead the way out of the bathroom.

Sarge turned back to Mira. His eyes shifted before Mira's sight. She knew immediately she was in trouble. Sarge lowered his weapon and grabbed Mira by the vest. Before Mira could do anything, Sarge shoved her against her wall. her feet hovered over the floor, held up by Sarge's strength. "You are going to tell me just how the fuck you got separated from me!"

"I thought one of those things was coming up on our tail. When I was sure there was nothing, you'd gone on to the armory." she explained. She tried not to fidget in the oversized vest.

"Explain your comm silence." Sarge demanded. His eyes narrowed down at her.

"My comm cut out completely. I had to reset the damn thing. By the time I'd done it, you were heading towards Genetics and Reaper and Kid were heading toward me." Mira continued.

Sarge motioned his head toward the ceiling. "That fucker in the vent?"

Mira shook her head. "It attacked me in the hall. The only warning I got was from Pinky, and the **only** reason I'm alive is because Reaper and the Kid drove it off."

Sarge leaned closer to her. "Destroyer and Portman are both dead. They might be alive if you hadn't fucked up back in that corridor."

Mira lifted her head. Whatever respect she held for Sarge was in the shit now. She set her jaw together. "I didn't post them on guard duty. Their blood isn't on my hands."

"Tell that to Goat." Sarge said. He dropped Mira to the ground. "You did a hell of a good job watching his back."

Whatever had gotten under Sarge's skin, it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't acting like a CO, he was making these losses personal. Making them her fault. Mira narrowed her eyes at Sarge, fighting every urge not to try and beat the shit out of him. At this moment, he'd probably beat the shit out of her and leave her for the creatures. So Mira did the smart thing for the first time in a while; she kept quiet.

"Pick up Portman's gun." Sarge ordered. He turned and marched out into the hall.

Mira walked into the debris pile and fished out Portman's lost weapon. She could still feel the heat radiate off the walls and ceiling. She slung the strap over her shoulder, adding its weight to her load. Mira adjusted the strap, ensuring it wouldn't hinder her breathing.

"Dimitrov!" Sarge yelled.

Mira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned and opened her eyes. She said a silent prayer as she jogged out into the hall where Sarge was waiting.

* * *

yeah there's a little agitation from Sarge there.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarge led the team through the corridors back to the lab. He carried Destroyer's bloody body over his back. Reaper walked behind Sarge, carrying Portman's body. Kid and Mira took up the rear, carrying both weapons of their fallen comrades. As they entered the Infirmary, Duke and Sam stood by the nanowall where a creature was trapped. Duke looked up from the wall as they entered. His eyes locked on Destroyer instantly.

"Destroyer?" Duke demanded.

"And Portman." Reaper replied.

"What the fuck happened, man?" Duke asked. He walked to Sarge's side and eased Destroyer off. "I got him. I got him!"

Mira sympathized with Duke. Destroyer and he had grown up together. For Duke, it wasn't losing a friend, it was losing a brother. She pulled the strap of Destroyers weapon off her back and set it down on a nearby gurney. She winced as her left shoulder pinched a nerve.

Sarge looked at the nanowall and to the glass. "What the hell is this? And who's goddamn blood is on that window?"

"Goat's." Sam answered. "He killed himself."

Mira frowned. She walked to the window. She spotted Goat lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She turned away quickly and made her way back across the room.

"What do you mean he killed himself? He was already dead?" Sarge replied.

"It's true. It was Goat." Duke said. "He was changing into one of these mother fuckers and he killed himself!"

"We found two more dead scientists at the dig. Thurman and a balding guy with glasses." Reaper explained. He pulled Portman's second tag off from his neck.

"Doctor Clay." Sam answered. She walked to Portman's side, examining his neck. "Did you check their necks? Were there any open wounds on their necks?"

"We were conducting a firefight not an autopsy." Reaper answered.

Sam walked back to Duke's side and knelt by Destroyer, checking beneath his collar.

"We came up to find six scientists. Four are known dead, and Doctor Willits is probably KIA somewhere down in that sewer." Sarge explained. "The only one missing is Doctor Carmack. Has Doctor Carmack showed up yet?"

Duke turned his head over his shoulder. "Oh he's shown up alright."

Sam rose from the floor. "Look at the left ear."

Sarge frowned but walked to the nanowall. He looked at the left side of its face where fresh blood oozed from a gap on its face. "Son of a bitch."

"And this other ones Steve Willits. I'm going to run the DNA, check against his med records." Sam explained.

"What the hell were you people working on up here?" Sarge demanded.

"We're analyzing bones, artifacts; we're not doing anything like this." Sam replied.

"Then what the fuck is that?" Sarge asked, pointing to the nanowall.

"It must be a genetic mutation. Something environmental or viral. I don't know." Sam explained. "It may even be reversible."

Sarge looked at Sam with a hard gaze. "It's irreversible, Doctor."

Sam shook her head. "Not necessarily."

"Doctor Carmack's condition is irreversible." Sarge said. He reached to his hip and pulled out his back up pistol.

Mira's eyes grew wide as she watched Sarge walk back to Carmack. He put the gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Sam screamed.

Black blood burst from Carmack's blown out skull, dripping down the wall.

"Because Carmack's condition is that he's dead." Sarge explained.

Reaper knew that killing the creature had killed whatever was left of Carmack. Whatever chance there had been of bringing the man back was now gone with the blood running down the nanowall. He turned to his side, catching Mira's concerned look.

_"Saege deystvuyet drugaya." _She whispered.

Reaper frowned. He glanced toward Sarge, who had yet to notice them. _"Chto ty imeyesh' v vidu?"_

_"Vy tochno znayete, chto ya imeyu v vidu. Vy videli eto . On skazal Razrushitel' snimat Portman i ostavit' yego zdes' , chtoby umeret'." _Mira explained.

_"Portman buduchi kisku." _Reaper replied.

"Kid, you and Duke get back to the dig and you make sure those dead scientists, are really dead." Sarge ordered.

_"On tolknul meyna v stenu i vozlagayet vinu na menya v smerti kozla." _Reaper watched Mira closely, looking for any sign that she was lying. But he knew her tactics too well, she wasn't lying. Her eyes held Reaper's gaze sharply. _"YA ne dumayu, serzhant nakhoditsya v pravil'nom nabor uma bol'she."_

Sarge turned to Mira. "Mira get your ass to the Ark and make sure it's secure. I don't give a fuck if your arm is about to fall off, do not fuck this up."

Reaper's brows furrowed slightly.

Mira only nodded. She looked back to Reaper. _"Nablyudat' za vashey spinoy."_

_"Ty tozhe." _He replied.

Mira turned and followed Kid and Duke out into the hall. The door sealed behind her, redirecting Reaper's attention. Sarge was standing near Sam, physically scaring her now. Reaper moved toward his sister, if it came down to his mission and her protection, Sam would win, consequences be damned.

Sarge tuned to Sam and took an intimidating step towards her. "I have lost four soldiers. What were you people experimenting with up here?"

Sam took a fearful step back.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Sarge warned.

"I told you, it's an archeological research center." Sam whispered.

Reaper carefully watched Sarge and Sam, ready move. But there was something that Sam was saying that didn't add up in the fucked up mission. Either she wasn't telling them honestly, or she didn't know.

"You think I'm lying to you is that it?" Sam asked. "Think I'm hiding something? I'm telling the truth."

"What were you downloading?" Reaper asked, catching both Sam's and Sarge's attention. "What were you sent to protect?"

Sam's eyes filled with fear and betrayal. Reaper could see she was close to her breaking point. He couldn't blame her. After everything she'd seen in the past few hours, he was surprised and proud of how long she'd held it together. But he could see that she couldn't handle the thought of her brother taking sides against her. Her voice pleaded with him as she spoke again. "The research data!"

"Research into **what**?" He pressed.

Sam's shocked physique faltered. She slowly turned her head to the computer console to her right. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the green disks. Sam walked to the console and inserted the first disk. Sarge and Reaper walked to the console and watched over Sam's shoulder. Sam searched through the files on the disk, but the disks contents pertained to the archeology finds. She ejected the disk and grabbed a new one. But the second disk had only agricultural finds. Sam inserted the third disk.

Carmack's face appeared on the screen. Behind him were the remaining five members of his team. Carmack walked from the computer and joined his team in the lab.

"_Subject was injected with study agent at 00.03." _Carmack's voice explained. He stood over a man strapped onto a gurney, injected something into the man's arm. _"Vitals normal. Elevated heart rate attributable to subject's anxiety. C 24 successfully grated to marker cells at 00.09."_

"You reconstructed chromosome mutation in a human subject." Reaper said.

Sam shook her head. "We were never going to do human studies."

"What the hell are we looking at?" Sarge asked.

Reaper glanced to Sarge and sighed. "Genesis, chapter one." He muttered. Damn scientists playing god again.

"_Subject moved into protected observation area at 00.17." _Carmack continued. The man strapped to the gurney was lifted down into the holding cell past the genetics lab. The same cell Destroyer had died in._ "Subject: Curtis Stalh. Crime, multiple murders. Status: condemned to execution."_

Suddenly Stalh lurched on the gurney. His back arched up and his screams echoed through the cell.

Sam's eyes drew from the screen to her right. She caught sight of a small rack filled with multiple viral cylinders. She walked around Reaper and picked up one of the cylinders. Black labeling on the cylinder marked it as; C-24. "Chromosome twenty-four!"

"Oh my god." Reaper muttered. Suddenly everything made sense. C-24, the synthetic chromosome. He watched the screen as Stalh pulled at his gurney restraints. His body was changing as the chromosome attacked his body. This was UAC's fault.

"_Forty-nine minutes after injection, genetic mutations began to visually manifest on subjects extremities." _Carmack continued.

Reaper couldn't watch any more. He stopped the disk and pulled it from the console. "This is what you're here to protect."

Sam shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You trusted them, they lied to you." Reaper answered. He shook his head. "They used you Sam."

"If he perfected xeno-genesis-"

"Don't you get it? It's this place, it's hell. It always was!" Reaper replied. He gripped the disked tightly in his hand. "This shit ends here." He walked back to the desk and gathered up the other disks.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked.

"We need to destroy these disks." Reaper explained.

"That's UAC property." Sarge stated.

"Fuck UAC, we take these back they're just -"

Sarge grabbed Reaper's wrist hard. "We take the data back."

Reaper looked at Sarge in disbelief. "Sarge do you not see what's going on here?"

"I didn't see shit. And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders and so do you." Sarge explained. He looked at Sam. "Is this everything?"

"I..." Sam stuttered.

"I said, is this everything?" Sarge demanded. His patience was far from expended by now.

"I...h-h-have three more to download." Sam answered.

"Then do it." He ordered.

"_Sarge, we got a problem. One of the dead scientists is missing."_ Kid explained.

* * *

not too much changed here.

translations

Sarge is acting different. _Sarge deystvuyet drugaya._  
What do you mean? _Chto ty imeyesh' v vidu ?_

You know exactly what I mean. You've seen it. He told Destroyer to shoot Portman and leave him here to die. _Vy tochno znayete, chto ya imeyu v vidu . Vy videli eto . On skazal Razrushitel' snimat' Portman i ostavit' yego zdes' , chtoby umeret'._

Portman was being a pussy. _Portman buduchi kisku._

He shoved me into a wall and puts the blame on me for Goat's death. _On tolknul menya v stenu i vozlagayet vinu na menya v smerti kozla._

I don't think Sarge is in the right mind set anymore. _YA ne dumayu, serzhant nakhoditsya v pravil'nom nabor uma bol'she.  
_  
Watch your back. _Nablyudat' za vashey spinoy._

You too. _Ty tozhe._


	16. Chapter 16

The doors closed shut behind Mira. She followed Duke and Kid down the corridor from the lab to the atrium. She briefly nodded to them as she took the next corridor to the Ark Chamber while the boys headed back into the dig. She jogged quickly through the corridor, keeping her eyes out for any of the creatures.

"Pinky, I'm outside the Ark door. Open up." Mira said.

"_Opening."_ Pinky said.

The large door hissed and swung open. Mira kept her back to the opening as she slipped into the chamber. She walked to the panel and closed the door again. Mira waited until the door had locked before she turned to Pinky. He was watching her from the console.

Mira walked to the console. "Where're Kid and Duke right now?"

Pinky looked at the screen. "They're almost to the dig."

"You get any sighting of those things lately?" Mira asked.

Pinky shook his head. "No, thank god."

"You can thank him when we're back on earth." Mira replied. Her eyes exchanged between Duke and Kid's kill cams. She watched them enter the dig and move through quickly. She had to hand it to them, they were quick and cautious in the dig. They moved past Mac's body, their camera's lingering longer than they should. Pinky muttered something under his breath, but Mira didn't hear it. She kept her focus on her teammates. They rounded the corner where the bodies had been. Now, only one body remained.

"Shit." Mira muttered.

"Where the hell'd did the body go?" Pinky asked.

Mira swallowed, still watching the screen. "You may not want to answer, Pinky."

"_Sarge, we got a problem. One of the dead scientists is missing."_ Kid said.

Suddenly a mechanical whine came from the door. Mira's head snapped up. Pinky looked to the console. The schematic of the door came up, a bright blip on the screen pinpointed the location of the error. Mira ran from the console towards the door. She placed herself between the Ark and the door. She lifted her gun and aimed in the center of the door.

"_Pinky, you there? Pinky!"_ Sarge demanded.

"Sarge, something is cutting through the ark door." Pinky explained.

"_Do you have a visual?"_ Sarge asked.

"Oh I got a visual alright." Pinky explained.

Mira watched as the sparks flew from the door. She narrowed her target to the center of the sparks. The second the creature burst through, it would make a break for her. She had that small window to get the upper hand on it and kill it first.

"_Mira don't let it get through!"_ Sarge ordered.

Mira tightened her grip on her machine gun. The kick would certainly jar her chest, but she couldn't that thing through.

"_Five...four...three...two...one..."_

Suddenly Mira heard a clatter behind her and the activation of the Ark. Just as the door fell in. Mira pulled the trigger instantly. The large creature broke through the hole and charged. Mira followed the creature as it ran towards her, wielding a large chainsaw. Mira held her ground until her clip emptied.

"Shit!" Mira yelled her swung her weapon around her back and reached for her pistol.

By that time, the creature was already upon her. It swung the chainsaw at Mira's head. Mira dove out of the way, pulling out pistol from her holster. She pivoted on her knee and aimed just as the creature went through the Ark. Mira stared at the ark in horror. The fucking thing had gotten through the other side.

"Fall in!" she heard Sarge order.

Mira rose from the ground and holstered her pistol. She turned to the door as Sarge and Reaper entered the chamber. His eyes immediately fell on her lone figure in the room. Mira watched his eyes harden instantly. Mira took a deep breath and walked toward Sarge. Reaper picked up the discarded ST grenade from the ground.

"Did it get through the Ark?" Sarge asked.

"Yes." Mira answered.

Mira hadn't even finished the last syllable when Sarge's fist slammed into the left side of her face. The force reopened her stitches, causing blood to seep freely down her face again. Mira was momentarily stunned, but it was quickly replaced with anger. She slowly turned her head to look at Sarge. Mira moved to fight back, but Reaper reached across her chest and grabbed the left side of her vest, preventing her from retaliating against Sarge. Sarge turned from her in disgust as Kid and Duke ran into the chamber.

"Pinky's gone, that fuck up ran." Sarge said.

"Shit. It got through." Duke said.

Reaper lowered his arm from Mira and turned toward her. He turned her head to the right, eying her torn stitches. Mira pushed his hand from her chin. She shifted her hardened glare from him to Sarge's back and stepped from Reaper. _"Pover'te mne seychas?"_

Reaper said nothing.

Suddenly the light system powered down in the chamber.

"What the hell is that?" Duke asked.

"_System reboot. Time required to begin renewed operation, five minutes."_

"What the fuck happened?" Sarge demanded.

Mira ran to the console. "Reboots been triggered from Earth. The entire system is rebooting."

"Quarantine code is breached. This mission is no longer containment. Get all the weapons and ammo you can, we're going through." Sarge ordered. "Move!"

Mira pulled a magazine from her hip and slammed it into her weapon. She shouldered her gun and walked from the controls. She wiped the blood from her cheek, but she immediately felt it begin again.

"Sam come in, over." Reaper called into his comm. "Sam do you read me, over. Come in." He looked at Sarge. "She's not answering."

"_Time required to begin renewed operation, four minutes and forty-five seconds."_

Sarge looked at Reaper. "You got three."

Reaper bolted out of the chamber.

"Mira, make sure the fucker comes back." Sarge ordered.

Mira sprinted from the chamber out of hearing range of Sarge. She easily caught up with Reaper just outside the atrium.

"Sam? Come in Sam." Reaper continued through the comm.

"Where was she last?" Mira asked.

"Genetics." Reaper answered.

"I'm on it." She answered. Mira weaved around Reaper and took off down the corridors. She held her gun up, scouting as she ran toward the Genetics lab. Mira reached the door and entered to find the lab empty. She frowned and quickly searched. It was completely empty. Mira turned just as Reaper reached the door. "She's not here."

"What?" Reaper asked.

"She's not here." Mira repeated.

"That can't be." Reaper replied. He couldn't lose Same, not now. "shit."

"Look, there's no sign of a struggle, so she walked out on her own." Mira explained. "Why would she leave and where would she go?"

Reaper tried to think, but every passing second was one that Sam might not have. She was resourceful, he knew as much. Graduating from school yearly and getting her doctorate in her yearly twenties. She was smart. That was why she was on Olduvai. They needed her. Carmack had needed her. Carmack...Reaper turned and sprinted back down the hall.

"Reaper!" Mira called, sprinting after him.

How could he have been so stupid? After what they had just discovered what Carmack's research really was, how could he leave her and expect her not to investigate into it further? She was a scientist, naturally curious. It would be any different with her life on the line. Reaper sprinted into the infirmary to find Sam standing at one of the tables. Relief immediately filled him. "Sam, why didn't you answer your comm we gotta go now!"

"Why did it take Goat and not Destroyer. Why Carmack and not Doctor Thurman?" Sam asked.

"What?" Reaper asked.

"What is she talking about?" Mira asked.

"Lucy had the twenty-fourth chromosome but she wasn't a monster. She died protecting her child, not devouring it." Sam explained.

"So?" Mira asked, unaware of what they'd seen.

"Why did the same chromosome that made her superhuman turn Stalh into a monster?" Sam asked.

"Let's go." Reaper urged.

"Just give me a minute." Sam asked.

"We don't have a minute." Reaper and Mira said in unison.

"Then give me ten seconds." Sam pleaded.

Reaper looked from his sister to Mira. Mira looked back at him. Mira shrugged. "She hasn't lead us wrong yet. And I'm already in the shithouse with Sarge anyways." Mira looked to Sam. "Go."

Sam nodded. She motioned her hand over a long pink organ of the creature. "This is its tongue." Sam picked up a pair of clamps holding a cotton swab. "This is brain matter from Portman." Sam ran the swab several inches from the tongue. The tongue lurched up at the swab. Reaper and Mira pulled from the table.

"Shit." Mira said. "That things still alive."

Sam set the swab down. She picked up the next swab and syringe. She injected whatever was in the syringe into the swab. "This is from Destroyer." Sam waved the swab over the tongue but it remained motionless.

Mira frowned. "What the hell?"

Sam set Destroyer's swab and grabbed Portman's waving it over the tongue. The tongue lurched back to life for the swab. Sam set it down and looked at them. "It's choosing, John. It's choosing who to infect."

Mira leaned closer to the tongue, but kept a safe distance from it.

"Choosing? How's it choosing?" Reaper asked.

"There are genetic markers for psychotic and violent behavior. It could be a specific neural transmitter its picking up on. Like ganglion latching onto numbers in the DNA code linked-"

"Linked to what? What? Evil?" Reaper asked.

"With some behaviors and mental disorders, they're passed down genetically from either the mother or the father." Mira said, looking up from the tongue. "Early tests allow some people to avoid hereditary diseases, but the gene itself is still within encoded in the human genome so it can still be passed on through generation."

"Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped." Sam explained. "Some say it's the genetic blueprint for the soul. Maybe C-24 is what killed the population?"

"Like side effects of untested drugs." Mira said. "Whatever trigger's the mutation into superhuman's must've latched onto the right- or wrong-markers and triggered this...mutation instead. The Olduvinians probably never knew what was coming."

"It would explain why some of them had to build the Ark to escape to a new beginning." Sam explained. "Some it made superhuman. Other's monsters."

"Oh my god." Reaper muttered. He turned to Mira.

Mira's eyes suddenly grew large and met Reaper's knowing look. "_Der'mo, karantin!"_

"We gotta get out of here now." Reaper ordered. He headed for the door. Mira slung her gun to the front and followed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come let's go!" Reaper ordered.

Sam pulled off her gloves and grabbed the cylinder. "What's going on?"

"_Karantin kodeksa byla narushena!"_ Mira explained.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The quarantine was breached!" Mira said.

"The people quarantined on the other side of the Ark. They won't all be infected." Reaper explained.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"If code's breached mission status changes." Mira replied.

Reaper turned to Sam. "Sarge is going to kill them all. Come on."

They rushed into the hall. Mira took rear and glanced at her watch. "Reaper, the reboot finished seven minutes ago."

"Shit." Reaper cussed. "Mira go through ahead of us."

"What?" Mira asked.

"You can get to the Ark faster on your own. Find Sarge and tell him what we found here." Reaper ordered.

Mira nodded. She weaved around Sam and Reaper and jogged ahead. "I'm on strike three with Sarge, Reaper. You better hope he doesn't shoot me onsite."

"_Just get through the Ark."_ Reaper replied.

Mira nodded to herself. "I'll see you on the other side." Mira kicked herself in high gear and booked it to the Ark. She dove into the chamber and slid across the smooth floor, stopping at the Ark. The silver metallic liquid swarmed around Mira the second she reached the core.

* * *

almost done!

translations (the ones that you guys need anyways.)

_Karantin kodeksa byla narushena_ quarantine was breached (rough)

Believe me now? Pover'te mne seychas?


	17. Chapter 17

Mira landed in the Earth Facility chamber seconds later. Within seconds, her senses were assault with a vial combination of sights and smells. Her stomach tossed within her as she inhaled the pungent scent of decaying bodies, blood, and mutilated flesh. Mira closed her eyes as she gagged on nothing. She coughed, trying to move past the stench and taste it left in her mouth. She spat on the floor and stood up. Mira opened her eyes, finding just how horrific the mission had of workers were lying on the ground pools of blood. She recognized Hunegs mutilated body, shredded by something feeding on him. He had a few rounds to his body, ending what suffered he'd gone through. All of them had at least two gunshots in their bodies. The power was offline, as was the elevator. Portman's voice echoed over the inter facility comm system.

"_This is corporal Dean Portman or RRTS Six. We've encountered hostile activity, require immediate RRTS reinforcements."_

"God help us." Mira whispered. She jumped to her feet and jumped from the platform. "Sarge do you read me?"

"_Where the fuck have you been Mira?"_ Sarge demanded.

"Sarge, Reaper and Doctor Grimm are on their way. We've learned something about the infection." Mira explained.

"_Get your ass down the second corridor."_ Sarge ordered.

Mira sighed heavily. "Sarge, not everyone will be infected."

"_That's an order, soldier."_ Sarge snapped.

"On my way." Mira replied. She heaved up her weapon and booked it down the corridor. She followed the path of bloody bodies until she could hear rapid fire.

"_Sarge what's your position?"_ Reaper asked over the comm.

Mira didn't hear Sarge respond.

"_Sarge? Sarge come in, do you copy?"_ Reaper repeated. _"Sarge, come in. Do you read me? Over."_

"_Loud and clear."_ Sarge replied.

"_Look do not kill everybody. I repeat, do not kill everybody. They won't all be infected."_ Reaper explained.

Mira was getting closer to Sarge's position.

"_Do you copy?"_ Reaper asked.

"_Copy that."_ Sarge answered.

Mira heard two hot after his comm ended. "You son of a bitch." She booked his down the corridor. She leapt over bodies in her way ad rounded the corner, nearly slamming into Sarge. Mira managed to stop herself before impact.

Sarge's eyes narrowed at her. He motioned his head behind. "Finished sweeping the corridors with Kid." He walked around her and headed toward the main Ark chamber.

Mira looked down the other end of the corridor. She jogged down the corridor, listening for Kid. She could hear his double taps of his weapon growing louder. "Kid I'm on your tail."

The double taps stopped. Mira rounded the corner slowly. Kid was waiting for her. Mira slowed herself and followed Kid through the corridor. He looked extremely uneasy with his mission.

"Listen, everyone here won't be infected. It chooses who to infect." Mira explained.

Kid looked over his shoulder." What are you talking about?"

"Look I can't explain down to the gory detail, but it senses something in the brain as a target and then infects them." Mira continued.

They reached another door. Kid opened it and entered slowly. Mira stood out near the door, watching the corridors. She heard the lights turn on in the room. She glanced in and froze. The room was filled with people. Uninfected, frightened people.

A woman stepped out from behind a crate, Susan Willits. "Please, help us."

Kid looked around at al the terrified people. He spotted several children cowering his the adults in the corner. "Shit.

"Was anyone attacked by the creatures?" Mira asked. "Does anyone have an open neck wound?"

Susan shook her head. "No."

"Stay here." Kid ordered. "We'll try to get some help."

"Keep this door locked." Mira replied. She followed Kid out into the hall and sealed the door. She turned and looked at the Kid. "He ordered an entire sweep."

"No one's hurt." Kid replied. "They're just scared."

"So what's your plan?" Mira asked. She was liking the Kid more and more.

"We get them the hell out of here." Kid explained.

Mira smirked. "I like it." She turned and headed back down the corridor they'd come from.

* * *

yes it was short...but it'll be worth it the next chapter I promise :)


	18. Chapter 18

In the Arc chamber, Sam, Reaper, and Sarge stood amidst the massive pile of bodies.

"You don't have to kill all of them." Sam explained. She stood beside Reaper, keeping her distance from Sarge. "I don't think everyone is infected _or_ even capable of being infected."

"We have orders to contain this threat by any means necessary." Sarge replied.

"So let's evacuate the uninfected and blow this place to hell." Reaper suggested.

"And we have orders to protect this facility." Sarge continued.

"We don't have orders to kill innocent people." Reaper stated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sarge stared hard at Reaper. He stepped forward until he was inches from Reaper. "We have to stop anything from getting to the surface. By **any means necessary**."

Duke entered the chamber. "Found this little chicken shit hiding under a pile of dead bodies."

Pinky wheeled in behind him. "Am I glad to see you guys. That thing cut right through the door. I tried to use the grenade but it came at me too fast. Followed me through the Ark and started to kill everybody. It was horrible."

Sam walked over to Pinky and checked beneath his collar. "There's no wound on his neck. He's clean."

Sarge looked at Sam. "**I** say who's clean and who's not." He raised his weapon at Pinky.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Pinky replied, staring down Sarge's gun. "I'm not a soldier! You shouldn't have left me-"

"Sarge!" Kid called. He jogged into the chamber with Mira close behind me. "There's a storage room to the south. It's got like twenty people holed up inside there. We gotta do something."

Sarge looked at the Kid, raising his brows. "Your orders were to clear that sector. Is it clear?"

Kid shook his head. "No, I told them to stay put. They're okay, they're just scared shitless."

"We kill 'em all." Sarge said. "Let God sort 'em out."

"Sarge, these aren't mindless creatures roaming the halls." Mira replied. "These are unarmed, uninfected women and children fearing for their lives."

Sarge looked toward Mira. His eyes narrowed on her like he was honing in on a threat. "Then God will sort 'em out."

"This is wrong." Kid muttered. "I think-"

"Son! You don't think!" Sarge snapped. "We're in the field soldier."

"Sarge if nothing's found them-" Reaper began.

Sarge glared at Kid. "And you will obey the order, of your Commanding Officer."

Kid was torn between his choices. He'd transferred to the unit not two weeks ago, wanting to be apart of this team. But he hadn't thought of what he might actually have to do on the team. He knew there would be hard orders to carry out, but he never imagined gunning down unarmed women and children. "No."

Mira had to give the Kid props for his balls. It wasn't smart to go against Sarge's orders. It was like signing your death warrant, but the Kid held onto his morals and his ground.

Sarge took a slow breath. He lifted his weapon and aimed directly at Mira's head, shifting the atmosphere of the room entirely. A small gasp escaped Sam's lips. Duke stared at Sarge, completely dumbstruck. Reaper tensed beside Mira, alerting Mira. Mira slowly turned her head toward Sarge, staring down the barrel of the assault rifle. She thumbed the trigger of her weapon, contemplating if she could get a shot. Kid stared at Sarge, getting the warning loud and clear. Follow the order, or someone dies.

"Now." He ordered to Kid.

Kid looked from Sarge to Mira. Mira didn't meet Kid's look, but stared at Sarge. Kid swallowed. Follow and she lives, but the people die. Don't follow, Mira dies, and the people may live. Those were shitty odds to play by. But Kid couldn't follow through with it. Kid gave Sarge a hard stare, getting his message across as clear as he knew how. "Go to hell."

In a split second, Sarge pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the chamber, followed by an eerie silence. For a moment, everyone was in shock. Blood spilled through the air in slow motion. Several droplets hit Mira's face before she realized that she was still standing. All eyes fell to Kid, who was falling backwards, gunshot wound in his throat.

"No!" Reaper screamed.

"Holy shit!" Duke yelled.

Kid it the ground hard. The impact echoed through the chamber. His eyes were wide open in shock and fear. Blood gurgled from the gunshot wound in his neck. Kid choked on his blood trying to breathe. Reaper dropped beside Kid and held his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Who's blood is on your hands now." Sarge asked.

"You bastard!" Mira yelled. She lifted her weapon and turned to Sarge. Sarge was already aiming his weapon back at Mira. Mira held her aim true, ready to pull the trigger.

"Mutinous insurrection is punishable by death." Sarge stated calmly.

"IT WAS HIS FIRST MISSION!" Reaper yelled furiously.

"And it's not going to be my last." Sarge replied. "I need soldiers. I don't need anybody else, but soldiers!"

Reaper closed the Kid's eyes, putting him to rest. All the Kid wanted was to be RRTS, to serve, and protect. One mission and it ended everything for him, Mira had been right, Sarge had lost all sense of reason now. Reaper slowly stood from the ground and turned toward Sarge. He stood just a few steps from Mira, matching her readied stance. Reaper watched Sarge closely, fingering the trigger. Mira watched Sarge's eyes deviate from her to Reaper's mirrored stance. One soldier under mutinous insurrection could be dealt with easily, but three? It put him at very low odds. The air in the Ark room was filled with the highest tension imaginable. One move would set everything off.

Before a single shot could set off the tension, the echo of a pistol safety unlocking sounded behind Mira and Reaper. "Drop your weapons." It was Pinky. He was holding the gun Mac had given him back on Mars. His eyes were wide in fear. "I mean it. I have no intention of being killed by a madman. Drop your weapons!"

Everyone watched him carefully. A terrified civilian with a gun was not a traditional situation RRTS found themselves in. And this situation was already fucked up enough. Attention on Pinky faded to the vicinity behind him. Duke pushed Sam further behind him, out of harms way. Pinky watched the deviation in their eyes as they all lifted their weapons slowly; not aiming at him, but behind him. A deep growl behind him confirmed Pinky's fears.

"Oh there's something behind me isn't there?" Pinky asked.

A large mutated hand lashed out and grabbed his face. The Imp swung Pinky over his head, crashing him into a crate. The crate was crushed under the force Pinky was thrown down upon it, screaming in fear and agony. Duke pushed Sam out of the path of the Imp's rampage. Mira dropped to her knee as the Imp swung Pinky at them, trying to avoid a collision with Pinky's chair. The wheel collided with Reaper's face instead, sending him through the air over Mira. His boots collided with Mira's head, sending her onto her side. He crashed into storage crates behind the group. The Imp retreated through the corridor, dragging a screaming Pinky as its prize.

Sarge opened fire upon the retreating Imp.

Mira pushed herself to her feet and sprinted to Reaper's side. "Reaper?"

"On me!" Sarge ordered, charging down the corridor.

"Go!" Reaper muttered. His head spun from the impact, his jaw had been fractured from the collision, and blood spilled from his lips and down his chine.

Mira nodded and jogged down the corridor after Sarge.

Reaper heaved himself off the ground and to the opening of the corridor. Duke came up behind him. "Get Sam."

Reaper followed Sarge and Mira down the corridor, firing at the retreating Imp. They passed through the nanowall, but Imp had vanished down the dark corridor. Sarge stood on the left side of the corridor, near the nanowall. Mira was kneeling on the right side, braced up against the structural pillar with Reaper behind her. They inched their way down through the corridor, waiting for sign of the creature. Duke came up behind them, taking position. They waited in silence for a moment.

Mira began to inch her way further down the corridor, continuing their advance, when Reaper stopped her. "No. Listen."

For a moment, Mira stood still. Through the darkened corridor, a series of growls and hissed filled the air. Dozens of staggering steps echoed through the hall, growing louder. Mira swallowed nervously. "What is that?" She whispered.

Suddenly a swarm of infected workers burst from the dark corridor. Some were halfway transformed, others were just beginning the transformation. They screamed, charging the team. Weapon's immediately discharged, firing into the corridor. But the infected kept coming at them in massive waves. It seemed as if once one fell, four more came in its place.

"Withdraw!" Sarge ordered. He pulled from his position against the wall. "Withdraw behind the nanowall!"

"Move!" Duke yelled.

Reaper emptied his clip. "Magazine!" he yelled. He withdrew from the wall and moved closer toward the nanowall. He slapped another mag into his weapon and continued firing.

Mira moved next. She stayed low to the ground, but eased her way back, firing the entire time she moved. She watched as the infected kept swarming through the corridor. Only small numbers were falling from their weapon fire.

"Mira move!" Duke ordered.

Mira risked a glance behind her. She and Duke were the only ones within the corridor in front of the nanowall. Mira rose from her crouching position and moved backwards. She kept her eyes on the quickly charging infected, firing continuously. Mira pulled the trigger again. Her weapon clicked with an empty cartridge. She reached behind her back for another mag when an infected lunged at her. Mira was thrown to the ground with the infected on top of her. blood seeped from its hungry jaws as it snapped them at Mira's face, trying to rip the flesh from her face. She used the same momentum of the fall to roll herself over on top the infected. By the time Mira was on top, she'd drawn her pistol and fired it in the mouth of the infected. She leapt off the body and rolled backwards through the nanowall.

Sarge slammed his fist into the control on the wall, breaking the control face. The wall immediately began to stabilize, but the damaged control panel couldn't convey the orders correctly. The wall stabilized and destabilized in quick intervals. Enough for bullets, or infected to pass through.

"Fuck!" Duke snapped.

"The wall's not closing." Reaper yelled.

Mira slammed a new mag into her gun and fired into the unstable wall. Suddenly Sam screamed behind them. Mira turned her head a fraction to see Sam move closer to the nanowall away from Duke. Mira turned her head further to see a pair of mutant claws reaching through the vent for Duke.

"Duke!" Mira warned, but it was too late for Duke.

The vent was ripped beneath his feet as the creature pulled Duke into the vent. the action alone serrated the ventilation panels, turning them into serrated razor, slicing through Duke's body with easy. Duke stopped partially by the grip of his gun. He looked up from the vent, blood seeping from his mouth. With another jerk, Duke vanished beneath the razor metal of the vent. there was no sound of gunfire, not growling, nothing to give hope that Duke had survives. he was simply gone.

From behind the wall a massive, mutated hand reached through and grabbed Sarge by the ankle. It jerked him to the ground and began pulling him through the failing wall. Sarge reached out, grabbing Mira's vest to keep him from going through. Mira cried out at the sudden jerk of her body. She adjusted her weight on her feet, but started sliding towards the wall. Sarge's grip on the vest was tight, but the vest itself was slipping from her body in his strong grasp. The action dragged Mira toward the wall and pulled her weapon from her grasp completely. Mira reached out and grabbed Sarge's arm to keep him from going through the wall.

"I'm not supposed to die-" Sarge was ripped from Mira's grip and pulled through the nanowall.

Suddenly another claw lashed through the wall at Mira. She gasped and pulled back, but only enough to where the claws racked over her right cheek. The claws ripped through her skin, immediately sending a wave of blood down her face, matching the state of her left cheek. She crawled from the wall and rose to her feet. Mira pulled out her pistol from her holster and fired at the wall. From behind her, Reaper grunted, but kept firing. Then, the nanowall finally stabilized in front of them. For a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Then a series of thunderous hammering echoed against the wall, making both Sam and Mira jump. Within seconds the nanowall itself began to bulge towards them, giving into the force from the other side.

"Oh shit." Mira whispered, utterly terrified now. "They're trying to break through."

"Let's go!" Reaper ordered. He grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her from the wall. Mira watched the wall but moved back down the hall after the Grimm's. The nanowall shattered into pieces seconds later. The large hoard of infected and Imps charged down the hall searching for their next meal.

* * *

dun dun dun...climax!


	19. Chapter 19

Reaper, Mira, and Sam had managed to find a nearby storage room and locked the doors. They had only seconds of safety before the infected started hammering at the door. They moved quickly, trying to barricade the door with anything they could find. Reaper heaved a coil of heavy cable onto the top of the barricade beside Mira. Mira clutched her necklace, muttering a panicked prayer in Russian. Reaper nudged Mira's arm, bringing her back into moment.

_"Ostan'sya so mnoy , Mira." _He said.

Mira nodded slowly and lowered her hand. _"Vse yeshche zdes'."_

"How long before they get through?" Sam asked. She carried a heavy cable in her arms.

_"Sbor, kotoryy oni vzyali iz dveri-"_

"English." Sam said.

"They broke through that nanowall in under a minute..." Mira trialed off. She wiped the blood from her right cheek. Seconds later, her lacerations grew darker as the blood returned to her cheek. "It won't take-"

"Not long." Reaper answered, ending Mira's sentence. He winced as a sharp pain surged through his lower body. He groaned and leaned against the barricade be Mira.

Sam's eyes drifted to Reaper's body. Her eyes spotted a stream of liquid running down his black uniform. "You've been hit!"

Mira's head snapped toward Reaper. Her eyes immediately dropped to his hand, covering the bullet wound in his hip. "Shit."

"Oh John." Sam rushed to his side and pressed her hand on his leg. Mira took Reaper's right arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Together, they guided Reaper from the barricade to the nearest wall. Reaper staggered backward into the wall, unable to carry his own weight. He staggered back into a set of cabinets and nearly collapsed, If Mira hadn't held onto him. She eased him onto the ground and lowered his arm.

Mira looked at his leg. Blood spilled from the hole in his pants, just a few inches below his hip. She reached to her boot and pulled out her knife. "Sorry John." She reached over a cut a small slit in his uniform to investigate his wound.

"Femoral...artery." Reaper gasped

Mira looked to Reaper. If the artery was hit he'd bleed to death in minutes...it was amazing he was still alive but...there was nothing to be done for him. He was already dead. Whatever medical supplies that could slow it down were back in the corridor and Reaper had used most of his supplies back on Mars. They had nothing to stop the bleeding. Mira shook her head. She reached over and pressed her hand on his leg. "No. No." Mira quickly pulled off her shirt and spun it into a rope. She wrapped her shirt around Reaper's leg and tied it tight, buying a few more minutes.

"Sam." Reaper gasped. "Listen to me."

"You're cold." Sam said. Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear vial. She pulled out a sterile syringe and opened the casing. Sam injected the liquid into the syringe. "You're shivering."

"It's important." He reached into his belt and pulled out an ST grenade. "This is an ST grenade. When they come through, you pop the top and hit the button."

Sam stared at the grenade. She knew what he was asking. None of those creatures could reach the surface, so someone had to pull the trigger, so to speak. Sam looked over to Mira, who met her gaze.

"Pop the top and hit the button." Reaper mumbled. His hand felt onto lap as he struggled between conscious and unconscious. The room danced around him. The images of Sam and Mira blurred beyond recognition.

"John stay with us." Sam called. "Stay awake."

"He's bleeding out." Mira said. She squeezed his leg tighter, trying to stop the bleeding. Reaper hissed slightly in pain, momentarily conscious. Mira looked at Reaper. "Don't do this John. Don't you fucking dare! All the shit you've given me the past few weeks there's no fucking way in hell I'm letting you get away with that!"

Reaper's head lolled to the side.

"Dammit John!" Mira yelled. She leaned her forehead against his, touching his bloodied face with her left hand. "You didn't give up on me in Russia, don't you fucking dare give up on us now!" She tilt Reaper's head up, slightly returning him to consciousness.

Sam rolled up Reaper's sleeve and tied his arm. She pressed the syringe to Reaper's arm.

"What's that?" He muttered.

"C twenty-four." Sam answered. She looked at Reaper. "It's from Carmack's lab."

Reaper pulled his arm from her. "No. No way."

"It may be the only thing that can save you." Mira urged.

"Forget it." Reaper shoot his head.

"You're bleeding to death." Sam explained.

Reaper looked up at Sam. "Oh Sam, I've done some bad things."

"I know you." Sam said.

Reaper shook his head. How could he tell her? How could she even comprehend what he'd done with the corps? Hell there were things that Mira didn't know about him. Things that would put even her past actions to shame. "You don't know me. You don't know."

"You're my brother. I know you." Sam said. She moved the syringe to his arm again.

"Wait." Reaper mumbled. "Wait. Vera, you still got your pistol?"

"Yes." Mira answered quietly.

Reaper reached to his hip and pulled his back up weapon. He held it out to Sam. "If I should turn...into one of those demons, one through the heart, one through the head. Don't you hesitate. Okay?"

Sam took his hand and lowered the gun. "I won't need to."

Reaper turned to Mira. "You've...been wantin' to shoot me...for weeks. Don't hesitate now soldier."

Mira nodded slowly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I won't hesitate."

Sam slipped the needle into Reaper's skin and injected the chromosome into his system. Reaper gasped as the chromosome hit his system. He slowly slid along the wall, leaning into Mira's shoulder. Mira carefully lowered him to the ground.

"Now we wait." Sam said.

Mira bit her lip nervously. "How long...until the signs show?"

"Minutes." Sam answered.

The pounding on the doors broke their thoughts. Both women turned their heads toward the door.

"I'm not sure we'll have that long to worry about him." Mira said. She grabbed Reaper's weapon and passed it to Sam. She rose to her feet and pulled out her own weapon. She chambered a round, looking at the door. "Those things are going to break through any second. You've got eight rounds in one clip, make 'em count."

Suddenly Reaper's body seized beside Sam.

"Mira." Sam called.

Mira looked down at Sam and noticed Reaper. "Shit. Damnit John."

Sam moved closer toward Reaper.

Mira grabbed Sam's shoulder. "No, get back. If he turns completely he could kill you at any second."

Sam moved from Reaper and stood behind Mira. She wanted to look away. She didn't want to watch her brother die, even if it was best for them. If he turned, he would kill them without hesitating. but she couldn't bring herself to look away from him.

Mira raised her gun, aiming for Reaper's head. "'One through the heart. One through the head.'" She tightened her grip around the gun. Her finger trembled against the trigger. She watched Reaper twitch on the ground. The synthetic chromosome surging through his veins, changing him with every passing second. Mutating him.

Pull it. Pull the trigger.

Her mind screamed. _He'll kill you when he wakes up, pull the damn trigger._ Mira closed her eyes and held her breath. Tears welled beneath her eyes. Her finger was on the trigger but she couldn't pull it. Mira gasped, lowering her gun. "Damnit!"

Mira opened her eyes. She wiped her face and turned to Sam. Mira shook her head. "Fucker gives me an order I've wanted to do for weeks and I can't fucking do it."

Sam opened her mouth but her words were lost to the thunderous echoed of the mental warping beneath hundreds of pounds of force. Sam and Mira both looked at the wall. Mira reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling her from the wall. She raised her pistol at the door.

Behind the barricade, the steel door warped with every forceful blow. The steel creaked and moaned under the pressure. Déjà vu flooded back to Mira. Carmack's message. He'd been standing in his lab when the creature broke through and infected him. He had no escape from them, neither did she and Sam. The center of the door reached it endurance point. The metal groaned as it was ripped open from the outside.

"Get ready." Mira whispered. She watched Sam raise the gun out of the corner of her eye.

The metal stopped groaning completely. They were coming now. They were about to die. There was a moment of silence before a bone shatter scream echoed through the room. An Imp burst form behind the barricade, sending crates and cables flying at them. Mira ducked the crate and aimed her weapon. The Imp shot out fast, lashing at Sam. It knocked the gun from her hands and backhanded her. Sam was thrown backwards onto the floor.

"Sam!" Mira yelled. She raised her weapon and fired at the Imp, but the creature took each bullet without stopping.

It lashed out his massive claws at Mira, throwing her into the shelving unit by Reaper. The Imp grabbed Sam by the leg and started dragging her out of the room. Mira lifted her head from her chest and watched the Imp dragging a screaming Sam toward the door. Mira pushed herself up, ignoring the pain shooting through her back and head. She picked up the discarded pistols and ran after the Imp, leaving Reaper in the storage room alone.

* * *

minor altering here. Added a few more j/v moments.

just to let you know, the next chapter is more book based. FYI

tranlsations

Stay with me, Mira._ Ostan'sya so mnoy , Mira ._  
Still here. _Vse yeshche zdes' ._

A the rate they took out the door... _Sbor, kotoryy oni vzyali iz dveri ..._


	20. Chapter 20

Sam woke with a high-pitched ringing in her ear. It was almost like the sound of old television sets made when they are first turned on. It's so high you can barely hear it, but your head seems to be able to feel it instead. Her first breath filled her lungs with musty warm air, decay, and blood. She opened her eyes a crack. Three separate forms spun above her head. As Sam opened her eyes further, she found herself in a narrow airshaft leading to the air purifying system. Above her, three large fans spun around in the shaft. Dim lights connected to the wall gave the shaft dismal lighting, but enough for Sam to see her surroundings.

A rustling behind her told Sam she wasn't alone. There was a strange wet sound from behind her. Sam slowly turned her head above the grated floor. Her body froze when she found herself staring at the back of an Imp. It was crouching on the ground, eating the flesh from some person's leg. Sam closed her eyes tight, trying not to vomit. She took a deep breath and turned her head from it. She opened her eyes once more, hoping to block out the sound of the Imp's feeding, and looked around again. She spotted a ladder mounted to the wall not fifteen feet from her. Sam followed the ladder with her eyes up the wall. It passed each fan system and led up into a small vent duct.

Sam took a quiet breath and rose from the floor. She watched the Imp as she climbed to her feet and started backing towards the ladder. Her hand stumbled upon the ladder. Sam grabbed it tightly, like she was holding onto her savior. She turned to the ladder and began climbing up it every so quietly. She slipped through the opened beside the first fan when her boot slipped off the bar. Her foot slammed onto the next bar, sending an echoing thump through the shaft. Sam felt her heart stop. She took a risk and looked down.

The Imp was looking up at her, staring at her through the blades of the spinning fan. Its face twisted into a snarl, baring its teeth at her. It dropped the leg and rose from the ground.

"Shit!" Sam turned her head from the Imp and started climbing up the ladder. She didn't care about making noise anymore, just escape from the Imp's reach. She ignored the aches throughout her body by forcing herself up the ladder. Below her, Sam could hear the Imp screaming after her.

The Imp leapt beneath Sam and lashed at her leg. Sam screamed as the claws ripped at her flesh. The Imp leapt again and grabbed her leg. Its claws tore at her leg, trying to pull her down. Sam gasped as the Imp tried to pull her from the ladder. Her hands gripped the ladder tight, turning her knuckles white.

Suddenly a gun echoed through the shaft. Sam looked up to see Vera standing on the top grate, aiming her pistol at the. She fired again, the second bullet ricochet off the lower vent cover. The shots drew the attention from the Imp. Sam took the chance and kicked with her free foot. She slammed her foot down on the Imp's hand and face, kicking it down to the floor.

"Move it Sam!" Vera yelled.

Sam looked up at Vera and started climbing once more. Her leg screamed in pain as the blood rolled down her leg. She booked it up the ladder not wanting to risk a look down. Metal groaned beside her as she reached the second fan. Sam turned to see the Imp trying to pull itself through the slow moving fan blades. Sam let out a started gasp and moved up the ladder.

"Just climb, Sam!" Vera ordered. She walked out on the rib that held the fan. She aimed her pistol at the Imp and watched the fan move. She fired through the fan. The bullet ricochet off the fan only inches from the Imp. The Imp watched floor and then turned its head up at Vera, snarling.

Sam hurried up the ladder, watching the Imp out of the corner of her eye. It didn't seem interested with her at the moment, but with Vera. Sam reached the third fan and slipped through the hole. She turned to Vera, who was still out on the fan's ridge. Vera looked at Sam and started moving, but the Imp snarled and lashed out at her. Vera stopped in her tracks and looked to Sam.

"Get into the vents and go!" Vera ordered.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Just go!" Vera ordered.

Sam slowly climbed into the vent, keeping her eyes on Vera. She looked down at the Imp, trying to kill her. Sam looked around quickly. Something had to be done or the Imp would kill Vera. She spotted a metal box on the wall near her. Sam climbed out of the vent and reached for the box.

"What are you doing?" Vera demanded.

"Shoot at it!" Sam ordered. She opened the box. The fan speed switch stood out from the others.

Vera looked at the Imp and fired through the fan. She missed completely, but it angered the Imp. It crouched low and leapt at her. Sam flipped the switch, triggering a full power surge through the fan. The blades sped up instantly as the Imp leapt between the blades. The blades sliced through the Imp's body, sending blood splattering onto the walls of the shaft. Sam powered down the fan, exhaling deeply.

Vera looked to Sam. The Imp's blood covered most of her body and face. But she smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Good thinking."

Sam smiled back.

Vera walked along the ridge of the frame towards Sam. She noticed the blood running down her leg. "Dammit." Vera knelt down beside Sam and inspected the wound. It was fairly deep, but she would survive. Sam winced as Vera prodded it. "We need to dress this fast."

"We need to find John." Sam said.

Vera looked up at Sam. "You think he's alive?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Vera pressed the bottom of her comm. "John do you copy? Over."

She waited but there was no response.

"John, it's Vera. Do you copy? Over?" Vera repeated. She looked to Sam. "No response.

"That doesn't mean he's dead." Sam replied stubbornly.

Vera smirked. She took out her comm._ "Horoshyee. _Take this, and let's go."

Sam crawled into the dark tunnel. Vera crawled in behind her. The tunnel was completely dark and the light from behind was quickly fading.

"I can't see anything." Sam whispered.

Vera reached onto her hip and pulled out the penlight. She flicked it on and tapped Sam. "Here. And take this too." She passed him Reaper's pistol.

Sam took the light and the pistol and continued through the vent. The vent was small, almost two and a half feet wide. Never had Vera been thankful for her small size, but now that it could be saving her life, Vera would gladly stay in her small frame.

"We need to find our way back to the store room." Vera whispered. "Do you know the way?"

"If we can get out of the vent, maybe." Sam answered.

From behind came a low grow. Vera stopped and looked behind. She couldn't see anything in the dark, but the sound and her instincts told her something was coming up on them.

"Sam, next vent you find, we get out." Vera ordered.

Sam turned back around and crawled through the vent. Her leg ached as she dragged it through the vent. She ran her light over the base of the vent, searching for a cover to a room below them. The growl behind them grew louder.

"Now, Sam." Vera urged.

Sam spotted a vent several feet from them. She crawled quickly and popped open the vent. Sam quickly looked into the room, checking for the infected. "Clear."

"Go."

Sam dropped out of the vent headfirst. She managed to catch herself on the desk below her before her legs dropped out. Sam kicked her legs around the desk and somewhat managed to stay on her feet. "Vera."

Vera climbed out headfirst. Her hands grabbed the edge of the vent and she swung her legs out. Vera touched the ground and straightened up.

Suddenly the head of an Imp broke through the vent cover. It lashed out its tongue, wrapping it around Vera's neck. The Imp reeled its tongue up into the vent, lifting Vera off the ground with quick speed. Vera dropped her gun and grabbed the tongue. She gasped for air as the Imp lifted her off the ground.

Sam raised her gun but she couldn't see the Imp from the vent. She looked around the desk and found a large pair of scissors. Sam grabbed the scissors and forced them around the tongue. She gripped the tightly and closed them, severing the tongue. Vera dropped onto the desk, gasping for air. The tongue fell from her neck and onto the ground. Beside the tongue fell most of Vera's white hair.

Gasping, Vera ran her hand over her throat, searching for an infected point. Finding nothing, she ran her finger through what remained of her hair. It fell just inches below her neck. A small price to pay for her survival.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Vera nodded. "Yeah. Let's keep moving." She hopped off the desk and retrieved her pistol.

They jogged to the door. The Imp screamed in the vent above them. It ripped at the opening, trying to fit through. The door opened to the corridors in the facility. Vera stepped out first. She saw no Imps or walking dead, just dead bodies lying on the floor. Sam followed her out into the corridor.

"We need to lose that Imp before we find John." Vera explained. They started down the corridor. They could still hear the Imp falling from the vent into the office they'd left. They quickened their speed, trying to move ahead of the Imp.

They rounded the corner. Vera stopped quickly, causing Sam to run into her. "Get back." She whispered.

Sam moved back around the wall. Vera leaned beside her. "What was it?"

"Big one. Maybe the one that took Pinky." Vera explained.

"Did it see you?"

Vera shook her head. "Doesn't sound like it."

Sam looked down the corridor. "The little one's coming down the hall."

"I know." Vera replied.

Sam looked around the corner and saw the larger Imp. Its head was turned from her. Sam turned back to the corridor where the smaller Imp was coming through. Sam looked at her hand; she still held the scissors from the office. Sam threw the scissor around the corner, hitting the larger Imp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vera demanded.

"Shh." Sam said. She pushed Vera into the closet and closed the door.

The large Imp stormed past them. It reached the smaller Imp, thinking it had thrown the scissors at him. The larger one snarled and swung its claw at the small Imp. The small Imp growled in response and avoided the larger claws.

"You're a genius." Vera whispered. They eased out of the closet and moved around the corner, leaving the Imps to fight.

"We have to get downstairs. The Ark chamber's on the lowest floor." Sam whispered.

"Are there any stairs or elevators nearby?" Vera asked.

Sam nodded. "Take a left at the next junction."

Vera led the way down the hall. Her pistol tight in her hand. She glanced back to Sam every few seconds to ensure her safety. They stepped over bodies and listened for the half-changed creatures. Vera slowed and eased herself to the corner. She turned her head and looked around. There was a small group of half-changed feeding on pile of bodies. Vera turned back around the corner. As she did, she nearly ran into Sam, who was looking around the corner.

"John?" Sam whispered.

Vera looked back around the corner again. If Reaper was out there, he'd find them easily, and kill them with just as much ease. But she inspected the group. She saw one of the uniforms that looked similar to hers. Thankfully it wasn't. Vera shook her head. "It's not him."

Sam moved from the corner and leaned against the wall. That may not have been John, but what if he had changed like them? What if we was hunting through the corridors, hunting them? Sam shook her head. She couldn't think that way.

"Where's the elevator?" Vera whispered.

Sam pointed. "There."

Vera tilt her head to look around the other corner. She could see the doors of the empty shaft. A man's body lay in between the doors of the shaft. The doors closed and reopened as they hit his body.

"The elevators not there but the shaft doors are opened." Vera explained. She pulled her cartridge from her gun and checked her bullets. "_Odin_. Shit." She slammed her mag back in.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Vera turned to Sam. "I've only got one shot. And I'm out of clips."

Sam held up Reaper's gun. "What about this?"

Vera took Reaper's gun and checked the mag. She smiled. "Eight. It's not a lot, but it's better than one. Where are the stairs?"

Sam took Vera's gun. "Past them."

Vera sighed. "So it's the shaft or the dead."

"Nine bullets in two guns." Sam shook her head. "I'm not a Marine, but I'd say those are shitty odds."

Vera smirked. "Yeah." She paused. "Try the comm."

Sam frowned from a moment but remember the comm Vera had given her. She put it to her ear and pressed the center button. "John?" She waited for a moment, but no answer came. Sam took the piece from her ear and shook her head.

There was a sudden sharp snort from around the corner. Vera turned her head, but didn't look around. The half changed rose from the ground, slowly making their way towards the corridor.

"We move for the shaft." Sam said.

Vera looked over her shoulder at Sam. She opened her mouth to say something, but the look on Sam's face cut her off. "You know, if you weren't John's sister, I'd say you're insane. We go fast and together. Ready?"

Sam nodded.

Vera looked back at the corner. "Go!"

They both rounded the corner. The half-changed screamed and raced after them. Vera ran backwards toward the shaft. She fired two shots, managing to hit one in the head. Vera turned around and focused on reaching the shaft. Sam leapt over the dead body and into the shaft. She grabbed onto the cables and started sliding down them. Vera leapt into the shaft and grabbed the cables. She'd slid beneath the floor of the doors when the half-changed leapt into the shaft. They hit the wall, unable to grab onto the cables and fell.

Vera exhaled when she heard the impact below them. "Well that was fun."

Sam looked up at her. "Now what?"

Vera looked around the shaft. She spotted the emergency ladder several feet from her. She bit her lip, the distance wasn't promising, but there was no way she and Sam could slide down the cables safely. "I've got an idea."

Vera held onto the cables with her legs and one hand. She stretched out her body, reaching for the ladder. But after several minutes of reached, Vera relaxed. The ladder was too far. Vera shook her head. Her legs and hands were aching; she could only imagine how Sam was feeling. They had to reach the ladder.

"Sam, I'm going to try something." Vera said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Vera swallowed. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Sam said nothing but nodded.

Vera readied herself. She turned part of body towards the ladder while still holding onto the cables. Vera took a deep breath and leapt from the cables. She fell through the air like a chimp in a tree. Vera's hand found the rim of the ladder and held on. Her body slammed into the wall, but her grip held. Vera grabbed onto the bar and heaved herself onto the ladder. She looked up toward Sam. She'd fallen at least five feet before she'd caught the rim.

"Sam, you're gonna have to jump." Vera said.

Sam shook her head. "I can't make it."

"Yes you can." Vera replied.

Sam shook her head.

"Sam how much longer can you hold onto those cables?" Vera asked. "Not much longer. You have to jump."

Sam was still unsure.

Vera reached out and unclipped her belt. "Sam, slide down to my level."

Sam eased her grip on the cables. Her hands burned as she slid to Vera's level.

Vera tossed out her belt toward Sam. Sam caught the belt with one hand. "Okay. When I count to three, let go of the wall and hold on tight to this."

Sam nodded.

"One...two...three!" Vera called.

Sam let go of the cables and swung toward the ladder. She managed to grab the rim as Vera did, but her body still slammed into the wall. Sam groaned, but she held on.

"You okay?" Vera asked.

Sam looked up. "Yeah. Thanks."

Vera reattached her belt and started climbing down with Sam. It was slow, but they were moving at least. Vera's hands shook from adrenaline as she gripped the bars. Her right side ached from the collision with the wall. Her left side of her chest was slightly constricted but not too severally. Her cheeks stung as her sweat rolled down her open wounds. Below her, Sam eased her way down the ladder. Her hands stung from the cable burns. Her leg ached from the claw marks. Her entire body ached from one adrenaline rush after another. But she kept climbing down.

They'd nearly reached the bottom when a familiar growl echoed through the shaft. Sam and Vera looked down. One of the half-changed was still alive, if you can call them living. It snarled below at them. Its comrades were all dead on the elevator roof. It stood at a limp with its leg crippled. Blood gurgled from the corners of its mouth. Despite its physical state, it crouched low, reached to leap at them.

Vera reached for her pistol, but the dead leapt first. It soared up at them and grabbed Vera. It ripped her from the wall. Vera reached out, grabbing the cables. They slowed her fall but only slightly. She hit the elevator roof with a painful collision. The air was knocked from her lungs and the shaft spun around her.

The dead looked down at Vera and then back up at Sam. It growled and crouched again. Vera pulled out her weapon as it took off. She fired before it reached Sam. The dead hit Sam, knocking her from the ladder Sam fell onto the elevator roof, but her collision was less impacting than Vera's. She looked to Vera, only to see she wasn't looking back at her. Vera's eyes were looking behind Sam. Sam slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Hello ladies." Sarge said.

* * *

minor alterations again.

Note: yes Mira turned to Vera. It will remain that way throughout the rest of the fanfic. I did that to show that it's not a mission anymore, it's survival. plus Vera is cooler sounding than Mira.

translations

_Horoshyee _ good


	21. Chapter 21

Reaper was encased in darkness. He felt the world moving without him. There was a rhythmic beating somewhere. A heart beat? His heart beat maybe? But then it stopped. Maybe this was him dying? Maybe this was how everyone passes on? But it wasn't over. Pain gripped Reaper's body, engulfing him within the darkness. Reaper couldn't find the strength to move. The pain had swallowed him whole. Every cell in his body, every inches of him screamed in pain. Then it all came back to him.

_C-24. Olduvai. Sarge, Mira, Duke, and Sam. Sam? Where's Sam? _Reaper thought.

"_John!" _Sam screamed.

Then like a key, Sam's words unlocked him. Reaper's eyes focused. He was lying on the floor in the storeroom. Reaper pushed himself upright. He felt no pain surge through him at all. He looked down at the tourniquet Vera had tied onto his leg. He pulled the shirt from his leg, revealing that his wound was completely healed. All over his body every laceration, every gash, every bullet wound, it was all healed. There were no signs of any damage to him. Reaper stood and looked around the room. The barricade beside him had fallen in. The door itself was ripped open. Reaper looked around the room; there was no sign of Sam or Mira.

"Sam! Vera?" Reaper called.

There was no answer.

Reaper pressed his comm. "Vera do you copy? Over."

The comm was silent.

"Vera this is Reaper, if you can hear me come in. Over." Reaper said.

But the comms remained silent. If Vera and Sam were alive, he'd have to find them. If Sam and Vera were together, Vera would give her life to keep Sam safe. If not, there was no telling what was out in those halls. And dammit if he was leaving them in this hellhole, dead or not. Reaper picked up his weapon and slammed a fresh clip into it. He slung the strap over his shoulder and walked out of the storeroom.

Reaper moved down the corridors with a newfound energy. Every sound was amplified, every sight further detailed. He could tell the smells between recently spilled blood and coagulated blood. He could smell the decaying flesh mixed with sweat and saliva. His boots echoed like drums in his ears. He rounded a corner. In front of him was a slashing Imp. In a split second, Reaper had his gun up and fired. The Imp went down immediately. It took a moment for Reaper to realize how fast he'd just moved. But the shock was short-lived. He heard the sounds of Imps down the next corridor. Reaper turned to the next corridor.

Several half-changed charged down the corridor. Reaper opened fire. The half-changed went down quickly in one pile. Reaper walked over their bodies, jogging down the corridor. He turned again, finding a lower section and upper second. A single half-changed charged up the stair at him. Reaper fired, easily taking him out.

Up on the upper level, three more half-changed ran in front of him. Reaper looked into his scope and fired. Each one went down with no more than two shots. Reaper walked down the stairs and looked into one of the two corridors. One half-changed ran towards him. Reaper fired quickly, sending the creature to the floor.

Behind him, the doors hissed as a fully changed Imp pulled open the doors. Reaper fired, but the Imp kept coming. The shots forced the imp against the wall. Reaper spotted a flammable canister and fired. The canister exploded, engulfing the Imp in flames.

Reaper turned down the second corridor. Across the corridor charged and Imp and a half-changed. Reaper kicked off the wall, leaping over them. He fired, taking out the half-changed first, then the Imp. He turned and moved through the corridor.

"Sam? Vera?" He whispered.

There was no answer.

Reaper passed through another door into another corridor. He moved fast and rounded a corner. An Imp spotted him and turned around. Reaper fired, only to miss it. He followed the Imp around the corner. He rounded the corner and followed it toward a small staircase. Reaper stepped off the stairs to find himself in front of a larger staircase and a door.

"Sam?" Reaper called. He walked up the stairs. He hung close to the wall as he reached the top.

From the side, the Imp lashed out at him. Reaper fired quickly, killing the Imp. He kept walking onto the upper level when he heard the revving of a chainsaw. He looked up and saw a larger bodied Imp charging him with the saw. Reaper quickly slammed a new mag into hi weapon and leapt over the Imp. He shot at the chainsaw, shooting it from the Imp's hand. The Imp roared viciously, swinging its massive claws at Reaper. Reaper dodged, unable to fire. He ran into the railing with the Imp charging him again. Reaper flipped over the railing and landed on the ground level. The Imp roared above him. Reaper reached into his belt and pulled out a timed mine. He tossed it across the floor and moved.

The Imp jumped down from the upper level right above the mine. Below its feet, the mine sounded. The Imp looked down as the mine exploded. Reaper shielded his face as the Imp exploded into a rain of blood and pieces. He exhaled and stood.

Reaper walked down the corridor to another door. The door opened. Reaper entered slowly. "Sam?" he called.

Suddenly a low growl burst form behind him. Reaper turned as a partial Imp clawed his weapon away. The Imp lunged at Reaper, driving him into a concrete beam. For a moment, the room blacked out.

"_John?"_ Sam called.

Sam's voice drew Reaper back. His vision wavered for a second. He looked around at his surrounding when something bit down on his right shoulder. Reaper's head snapped to the right. The partial Imp that had attacked him was trying to eat his shoulder. Reaper reached out his with left hand for something. His fingers ran along a pipe. Reaper grabbed the pipe and shoved it into the Imp's open mouth.

The Imp's mouth closed around the pipe, propping it open. It shook its head from side to side, trying to shake it loose form its mouth. Reaper used the time to roll from its reach. He noticed the creature was attached to a cybernetic chair. Son of a bitch was Pinky.

Reaper spotted a chainsaw to his right. He quickly lifted the tool and revved it to life. The Pinky Imp looked at Reaper. It squeezed its jaws tight, closing it on the pipe. The pipe ripped through the top of its jaw and protruded out. Reaper slammed the saw down onto Pinky's head. The Imp shrieked in pain as blood squirted from the wound. Reaper swung the chainsaw as the Imp lashed out with its claws. Reaper moved back, trying to keep out of the creatures reached. He racked the saw over its back, trying to slow it down.

Pinky wheeled around, exposing his cybernetic connection. Reaper took the chainsaw and slammed the saw down on the connections. Pinky shrieked and tried to lash out at Reaper. Reaper managed to avoid Pinky's strike and held the saw down. Pinky tried to maneuver with his chair, but the connected was damaged. The wheels partially worked and couldn't hold his weight. Reaper dropped the chainsaw and picked up his weapon. He aimed at Pinky's head and fired, putting the man out of his misery. Reaper exhaled deeply, walking past Pinky's body.

"Sam? Mira?" he called into his comm.

There was still no response.

Reaper walked out of the room and stopped. Ahead of him was the surface elevator. The Lockdown was still in place for another two minutes. But his attention was draw away by the smell of singe flesh and ozone. Reaper turned his head and found a large blast sight in the facility wall. The wall was still disintegrating as Reaper drew near. The BFG had done this. Reaper walked past the blast sight and looked down the corridor. He walked down the corridor, watching the bodies. His gun light fell to all side, until it fell over Sam's crumpled form.

Sam was lying face down on the floor. Reaper lowered his weapon and knelt by her side. Her leg had been badly injured at some point, tied off by Mira's shirt. But there was no sign of Mira anywhere. Reaper cautiously touched Sam's face. "Sam?"

"You're alive." Sam whispered.

"Sh, don't talk." Reaper said.

"Last man standing, Reaper." Reaper turned from Sam slowly. Sarge stood down the hall from them, just near the corner, dragging something beside him. He was bloodied and beat to hell, but the bastard was still alive. His eyes narrowed on Sarge's bloody neck, where a visible bite mark bled down his neck. The man was infected. Reaper felt Sam stiffen behind him. It was a trap.

"I think they need medical attention." Sarge said, motioning toward the floor.

It was then Reaper spotted Vera's body, the unseen weight Sarge had dragged. She hung above the floor, held up by Sarge's grasp of her tank. Her head leaned completely back toward the floor, her eyes were closed, her body motionless. Reaper couldn't even hear a single breath come from her. Sarge released Mira's shirt and took a step toward Reaper. Reaper's eyes watched as Vera's still form hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her head rolled to the side, unfazed by the action.

"Can you get to the elevator?" Reaper whispered to Sam.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered.

"Try." Reaper said. He rose from the ground and faced Sarge completely. He walked out into the center of the corridor, holding his weapon ready. "Where are the survivors Kid found?"

"I took care of that problem." Sarge answered. "Quarantine's almost over. Power should be back on any minute."

Reaper glanced down the corridor as Sam dragged herself toward the elevator. He looked back at Sarge. "You killed the Kid."

"We're all killers, Reaper. You, me, Kid, Mira. It's what they pay us for." Sarge answered.

"They pay you to shoot your men?" Reaper questioned.

"_Quarantine complete." _Called the robotic voice. _"Elevator's back online."_

Reaper's eyes looked past Sarge to Vera's body. There was no telling how long she'd gone without air. One minute, two, five. Anything longer than four minutes caused permanent brain damage or death. He had to get her from Sarge and to the elevator. A sharp sound caught Reaper's attention. His eyes darted to Sarge's left hand. He watched as Sarge's glove ripped from the transformation. Reaper knew the pain surging through Sarge's body. He could kill him now before he'd finished transforming. He should kill him now, while Sarge was distracted by the pain.

Sarge looked down at his fist. He clenched it tight and relaxed it. He looked up at Reaper. "It's finished."

Reaper watched closely. Any minute now and things would get interesting real quick.

Sarge stepped further away from Vera. "What do you say we go outside and get some fresh air?"

Reaper raised his weapon at Sarge.

Sarge stopped. His eyes dropped to Reaper's weapon. He looked up at Reaper, almost laughing. "Are you gonna shot me?"

Reaper nodded. "Yeah I was thinking about it."

"What you got left?" Sarge asked.

Reaper shrugged lightly. "Half a clip. You?"

Sarge looked down at the BFG. "I've got one round." He aimed and fired in a split second.

The final blue blast of energy sped toward Reaper. Reaper leapt out of the way, firing his weapon in response. Sarge dodged the assault and disappeared around the corner. Reaper hit the wall and waited. He could hear Sarge moving away from him, deeper into the compound. Reaper ducked down and moved to Vera. He quickly lifted her into his arms and moved her out of sight. He laid her back on the floor beside the wall. Her face was pale beneath the layers of dried and fresh blood. Some of it hers, caused by the fresh and reopened lacerations on her face, and some of it the Imp's slaughtered. The tips of her, now short, white hair was dried in blood and clung to parts of her face. Reaper pressed his hand against her bruised throat. He felt a faint pulse, giving him hope. Reaper quickly reached into his vest and pulled out a second syringe. He pulled off the cover and stabbed it into her chest. Reaper injected the full amount into Vera's chest and removed the syringe. He waited for Vera to start breathing again, but she didn't.

"C'mon Vera, breathe." Reaper muttered. He bent down and started resuscitative breathing.

With one breath into her system, Vera jerked to life. She coughed hard for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath on her own. When her instincts kicked in, she lashed out at Reaper, thinking him the enemy.

Reaper caught her hand easily. "Vera, it's me. It's me."

"John." Vera gasped. She relaxed on the floor, breathing heavily. "God, I thought you were dead."

"Far from it." Reaper replied. "You hurt?"

Vera shook her head. "I'll live. But Sam-"

"I found her. She's on her way to the elevator." Reaper explained.

"Sarge. He's-"

Reaper nodded. "I know. Can you move?"

Vera pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Yeah."

"Get to elevator. Stay with Sam." Reaper ordered. He rose to his feet, lifting Vera with him. He stepped from her and looked around the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Vera asked.

Reaper looked back. "I'm going after Sarge."

"John-"

"Someone has to keep him from getting to the elevator." Reaper explained. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers. "If I don't make it back, pop an ST and get the fuck top side. For once in you life, do what I say, understand?"

Vera nodded slowly. "Loud and clear."

"Go." Reaper said. He released her head, letting her short hair pass through his fingers.

Vera turned and started down the corridor. She glanced over her shoulder once and stared at Reaper for a brief second. She said a silent prayer before turning again and heading further down the corridor. She swore to herself if they survived, things would change.

Reaper turned back to the corner once Vera was out of his sight. Maybe if they survived he'd finally take that chance he'd denied, but first thing first. He walked around the corner, weapon ready. He walked slowly down the dark corridor towards the Ark chamber. Reaper scanned all side, but couldn't see Sarge anywhere. He slowly ventured further into the chamber, watching for Sarge. He aimed his weapon at every sound he heard. Movement caught Reaper's eye from the second level. He snapped his weapon to the left and fired. But nothing was there. Reaper slowly walked toward the place he'd seen movement. Another sound echoed through the room, on his right. Reaper turned, but he could see Sarge's shadow out of his zone. Reaper walked along the rim of the second level, watching for movement above him. He walked toward one of the concrete pillars, watching the level closely. He was almost to the pillar when he heard something from behind it. Reaper quietly moved up the steps and slipped around the back of the pillar. He heard Sarge swing something heavy where his head would have been. But there was nothing. Reaper stepped out form behind the pillar. Sarge tuned. Reaper fired. Sarge brought the container in front of his face behind the bullet hit him. The force sent Sarge staggering behind the pillar.

Reaper followed Sarge, but lost sight of him again. Reaper moved from the pillars, searching for Sarge. He caught sounds in every direction and shadows at every corner. Sarge was playing with him. Waiting for Reaper to use the last bullet he had. Reaper walked toward the front of the chamber by the memorial. He turned toward the chamber, scanning with his weapon. From behind, the Ark Memorial shattered from inhuman force. Reaper jerked forward as Sarge slammed into his body. Reaper turned quickly and aimed his weapon. Sarge stepped from behind the frame, into Reaper's shot.

"Semper fi, motherfucker!" Sarge called. He jumped from the platform, onto the floor. "Faithful to the corps, John." Sarge unclipped his belt and dropped it onto the floor.

Reaper lifted his head form his eyes piece. If he was smart, he'd fire now and send Sarge running again. Reaper wanted to pull the trigger, send Sarge's brain matter flying onto the walls after what he'd done to Kid. But chances were that his last bullet wouldn't be enough to stop Sarge the way he was. If Reaper was going to take him out, it would have to be hand-to-hand. Reaper lowered his weapon and pointed it at the ceiling. He fired his last round and removed the strap from his shoulder.

The moment Reaper reached for his belt, Sarge lunged. Reaper threw his belt onto the ground and brought his arms up. Sarge slammed his arm down in Reaper, but Reaper blocked it. Sarge swung his fist, but Reaper caught Sarge's arm and pushed it away. As he moved, Reaper swung his elbow around toward Sarge's head. Sarge caught Reaper's elbow and slammed his elbow into Reaper's face. Reaper took the hit and swung his fist at Sarge. He slammed into Sarge's face once, pulling away from his grasp. Reaper kicked Sarge in the upper arm, forcing him backwards. Reaper punched him, but Sarge grabbed Reaper's arm and heaved him onto his shoulder. Sarge spun his around and threw him into the air. Reaper crashed onto a crate, collapsing the thing crate. Reaper got up just as Sarge reached him. Sarge swung his fist at Reaper, only to have Reaper catch his fist and jerk it to the side. Reaper slammed his fist into Sarge's face several times. Sarge swung his fist, but Reaper pushed it to the side, using the opening to slam his fist into Sarge's side. Reaper grabbed Sarge's hand and forced it back into his face. Reaper kicked Sarge, forcing him back. He tried to kick again, but Sarge ducked backwards. He flung himself up and kicked Reaper in the chest. Reaper doubled in pain as Sarge rolled over his grabbed onto Reaper's vest and hurled him over his body. Reaper was thrown across the room onto the upper floor. Sarge ran after him and leapt onto the second level. Reaper rolled out of the way as Sarge's foot nearly crushed his skull. Sarge slammed his fist on Reaper, but Reaper caught his fist. And held on. He forced Sarge's fist onto the metal railing and wrapped one of the rods around his wrist, holding him there. Reaper slammed his fist into Sarge's side. The impact forced Sarge to drop to his knee. Reaper moved from beneath Sarge and shoved his knee into Sarge's back, pinning his neck against the bar. He grabbed Sarge's hand, trying to pull it pin Sarge down. Reaper almost had Sarge's hand on the top bar of the railing when he heard a low growl come from Sarge.

Suddenly Sarge lurched backwards. Reaper was thrown into the air and crashed on the floor. Sarge pulled his hand free from the railing, completely ripping the railing from the floor. Sarge kicked Reaper, forced him into the pile of demolished railing. Sarge slammed his foot onto Reaper's chest, pinning him in the pile. Reaper felt the ends of the railings dig into his back. He grabbed Sarge's foot, trying to push him off. But Sarge wouldn't move. Instead, he slammed down harder. The force jerked Reaper further into the pile. The serrated edges of the railing pierced Reaper's vest, impaling him through the back. Reaper gasped in shock. Sarge stood above him, breathing heavily. He stomped on Reaper again, shoving the rods deeper into the ends. Reaper chocked on his blood. His hands fell from Sarge's foot. Sarge lowered his foot from Reaper's chest.

"Welcome to new school motherfucker." Sarge said. He kicked Reaper once last time in the head. Reaper's head snapped to the side near the edge. His hand hung over the edge of the floor. Sarge turned from Reaper's body and jumped from the level.

* * *

yeah wans't gonna change much with this ending here. but there was an added j/v scene.


	22. Chapter 22

Vera rounded the corner toward the elevator. She found Sam dragging her injured self toward the elevator. Vera came up beside her and gently touched Sam's arm. Sam jumped, but relaxed when she realized it was Vera. Vera took her arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. She took Sam's weight and helped her into the elevator.

"Where's John?" Sam muttered.

Vera eased Sam against the wall. "Finishing this."

Sam hummed. "Like he always does."

Vera snorted. "No kidding." She stood up and moved to the doors.

"You love him." Sam muttered.

Vera's head snapped back. "What?"

"You can't hide it." she replied. "I can see...in both of you."

Vera shook her head. "You're concussed, Sam."

"Doesn't make the fact...any less true." Sam muttered. "He doesn't...learn Russian...for just...anyone." Sam's eyes closed, finally slipping unconscious.

Vera turned her attention back to the hallway. She held Reaper's gun in her hands, waiting for Reaper to return. Sam's erratic breathing was Vera's sign that she was still alive. She looked over her shoulder and prayed Reaper would make it back. It had been a few minutes since Vera heard anything form the Ark chamber. She prayed Reaper was on his way. If he couldn't stop Sarge, what chance did Vera have? Yes, Reaper told her to toss and ST, but what if she never got the chance? What if Sarge killed them and got loose on the surface? What chance did the world have if he got loose?

Vera caught the sound of movement down the corridor. She turned back to look through the corridors. Through the flickering lights, Vera caught sight of a figure walking through the hall. She raised her pistol in preparation for confirmation. As the lights flickered on briefly, Vera caught a glimpse of Sarge walking through the hall.

_"Der'mo." _Vera muttered. Reaper had failed. She drew herself into the elevator and pressed the 'close door' button.

As the doors closed, Sarge reached into the elevator and grabbed Vera by her arm and pulled her from the elevator. Sarge threw her across the hall. Vera collided with the wall, causing her to drop her pistol. Vera pushed herself off the floor and looked up to see Sarge charging her. She rolled to her side, avoiding Sarge's large fist. She rolled onto her knees, turning to look at Sarge. Sarge turned and charged her. Vera jumped to her feet, bringing up her arms to block.

Sarge swung his fist at her. Vera moved fast to block, but Sarge was moving faster than she could keep up with. Her only option was to back out of his reach before his fist made contact with her body. One hit and it would be all over. Vera stepped back at every swing Sarge made for her. She took quick glances over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't backing into a trap. She kept her arms up in case she didn't move far enough from Sarge.

"You're a fucking wuss, Vera." Sarge snapped. "At least Reaper had the balls to face me like a marine, before he died."

Vera said nothing. She back flipped from Sarge using her good arm and headed toward the Ark. She watched him fallow her with every flip. She landed in the Ark chamber and dove from his sight. She ducked behind a pillar and listened for Sarge. She heard him enter the chamber before it grew quite. Vera peeked from behind the pillar. Sarge was slowly looked for her. She quietly dove from her spot behind another pillar. She leaned against the concert pillar, finding it wet. Vera looked at the pillar; it was covered in blood. Not from the floor, put from the second level. Vera followed the trail up the pillar. She gasped as her eyes fell on Reaper's extended arm.

"John." Vera whispered.

Something moved behind Vera. She spun around just as Sarge's fist slammed into her face. Vera's head hit the pillar. She bounced off the concrete and collapsed on the ground. Vera gasped for air. Her body burned in pain. Her arms trembled as they tried to lift her battered body from the ground.

"Motherfucker died with honor. Like every good soldier on this mission." Sarge said. "Which is more than what I can say for you."

Vera looked over her shoulder. "Fuck you."

Sarge grabbed the back Vera's neck and hauled her onto her feet. He threw her into the pillar again and then tossed her out onto the main floor of the Ark chamber. Vera rolled onto the floor, groaning in pain. The room spun severely, tainting her vision of Sarge's location. She could barely make out Reaper's impaled form on the level above her. Vera turned from the sight. Sarge stalked toward her, ready to finish her off. Despite her deteriorating state, Vera flipped herself onto her feet and pulled out her boot knife.

Sarge's eyes glanced down at the knife. "You think a fucking knife is going to stop me?"

Vera smirked. "One thing you should know about me Sarge. _YA ne umirayut legko._"

Sarge narrowed his eyes. Vera held his glare, waiting for him to strike. Sarge leapt into the air for Vera. Vera stepped back as Sarge landed where she'd stood just seconds before. He swung his fist at her. Vera dodged his fist, moving her torso out of his line of sight. Vera ran the knife over Sarge's extended arm, slicing through the sleeve of his uniform. Sarge jerked his arm from Vera's reached. He looked at his arm and back at Vera. Vera held up her hands. The knife dripped was covered in Sarge's black blood, dripping from the down pointed tip. Sarge gave a deep growl at her. He swung his fist at her head. Vera brought up her right arm in defense, extending the blade slight. Her arm stopped Sarge's arm from hitting her head. The force embedded her knife into the side of his arm. Vera smirked at Sarge, but Sarge smirked back. His hand grabbed Vera's wrist. He pulled her arm and flipped her onto the floor. Her back hit the floor with an echoing impact. Sarge pinned her with his knee and gripped her hand. Sarge held her right hand and slowly increased his grip on her hand. Vera cringed as Sarge literally crushed the bones in her hand. She screamed as the bones broke under his grip. The knife fell from her grasp and clattered onto the floor beside her.

Sarge slammed his left fist into Vera's face. Her head snapped to the side. She gasped in pain and blood seeped from her lips. Sarge grabbed her throat and hauled her to her feet. He threw Vera across the room, into one of the pillars. Vera's back bounced off the pillar on impact, sending her to her knees. There was no time to move before Sarge ran at her. He slammed his knee into her stomach, driving her against the pillar once more. Vera chocked and crumpled to the floor at Sarge's feet. She gasped for air on the floor, trying to fight against her struggling lung. Sarge kicked Vera's left rib cage, jarring her breathing further. Vera rolled onto her back, gasping for air. Sarge stood towering above her battered body. He lifted his foot and pressed it against her throat. He stepped down slowly, cutting off Vera's breathing completely. Vera grabbed his boot, trying to push him off her throat, but he was too strong. The continuous collisions with the pillars and lack of oxygen started to affect her quickly. The Ark chamber grew blurry in her eyes. Vera closed her eyes, gasping for air. She couldn't let it end like this.

"Fucking waste of time." Sarge said.

Suddenly Sarge was jerked from Vera. He was thrown up onto the second level, into the pile of railing scraps. Vera gasped as her airway was freed. She coughed viciously, coughing blood onto the floor. She turned her head to the right. Reaper stood in front of her, standing between her and Sarge. His vest bore several punctures holes, running through to his back, but there were no wounds.

"Then maybe you should finish with me, first." Reaper said.

Sarge rose from the floor, holding a piece of steel in his hand. He wrapped it around and around his hand, creating a form of brass knuckles almost. He leapt off the second level, raising his fist for Reaper.

Reaper's reaction was still slow from his impalement. Sarge's reinforced fist slammed into his face, throwing him over Vera's body onto the floor. Sarge hauled him upright and slammed his fist into his chest. Reaper was thrown backwards into the wall. A chunk of the concrete shattered from impact. Sarge stalked over to Reaper. He swung his fist, but Reaper ducked. Reaper grabbed Sarge around his torso, but Sarge elbowed him in the back. Sarge threw Reaper across the room into the wall again. Reaper managed to push himself up off the ground as Sarge swung his foot at Reaper's head. Reaper caught Sarge's foot and threw him into the wall. Sarge hit the wall and rolled onto the floor.

Reaper stood over Sarge and swung his fist for his face. Sarge caught Reaper's hand and flipped him over. Reaper hit the floor several feet behind Sarge. Sarge was on his feet and moving for Reaper before Reaper hit the floor. Reaper kicked himself up and ducked as Sarge tried to punch him. Reaper managed to wrap his arm around Sarge's and his arm. Reaper pushed Sarge into the wall and tried to pull the rode from his hand.

Sarge grabbed Reapers hand and pulled it from his. He turned fast, pinning Reaper to the wall. Reaper managed to pull up part of the rode from Sarge's hand. But Sarge elbowed Reaper in the face. He swung his fist, rode extended. Reaper held up his hand, catching the rode through his palm. He winced, but held it firm. Sarge pushed forward, trying to drive the rode into Reaper's face. Reaper watched as Sarge's transformation further. His forehead extended out, his teeth grew sharp and dangerous, his eyes turned red. Sarge slammed against Reaper, trying to drive the rode into him. Reaper moved back against the consol. It beeped loudly beside him. Reaper glanced for a split second at the consol. The controls turned red with the words: STANDBY. Reaper looked back at Sarge. He grabbed the rod and wrapped it around his hand. Reaper tried to hit the controls, but Sarge never gave him a chance. Reaper beaned Sarge in the head and pushed off the wall. He glanced in Vera's direction.

Vera rolled onto her stomach. She groaned as the pain surged through her body. She looked to her left as Reaper pushed Sarge from the Ark controls. Vera met Reaper's eyes and knew what he was thinking. She nodded and started dragging herself toward the controls. Vera forced herself onto her uneasy feet. She staggered toward the controls, falling every few steps. She glanced over her shoulder. Reaper was fighting Sarge hand to hand while still holding the rode around his right hand; Vera turned back to the controls and pushed on. She staggered to her feet for a few second and fell again. She gasped for air, clutching her broken had to her chest. Vera reached with her left hand and dragged herself across the floor. She grabbed onto the rim of the console and heaved herself to her feet. The screen was glitching and Vera had no idea how to activate the Ark.

Vera closed her eyes, "_Ugodit' Bogu._" She slammed her left elbow onto the controls and fell to the ground.

"_Quantum portal activation in progress."_ The computer said.

Reaper's head snapped up. The liquid core emerged from beside them. He spun Sarge, catching his legs in the core. Sarge hung in mid air, connected by the core and latched onto Reaper. He frantically tried to unwrap the coil from his wrist before it was too late.

"_Five...four...three...two...one..."_

Reaper released the rode as it ripped through his hand. The liquid swallowed Sarge and transported him from the Ark. Reaper glanced at his healed hand. His head snapped to the discarded belt on the floor. He pulled out an ST grenade and popped the top.

"Like the Kid said," Reaper said. He pressed the button and tossed the grenade into the Ark. "Go to hell."

Reaper turned from the Ark, toward the console. Vera was leaning against the console wall, her head hung down toward her chest. Reaper ran to her and knelt beside her. He gently lifted her head, brushing her white hair from her face. "Vera?"

Vera's eyes slowly opened. She smiled and nodded slowly. "Thanks for...saving my ass."

John smiled. "Anytime."

Vera exhaled deeply. She leaned her head against the wall behind her with a groan. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"You know, that's the best plan I've heard all day." John said. He grabbed Vera's left arm and rose to his feet. He lifted Vera onto her feet. Vera winced as the motion jarred her body. She stayed on her feet momentarily before nearly staggering back onto the floor. John caught her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Sam?" He asked.

"She's in the elevator." Vera answered.

John nodded. They walked together from the Ark chamber into the corridor. Vera's breathing was deep and heavy as she clutched her broken hand to her chest. She tried to walk, without making him carry her weight, but her ribs seared with pain.

They reached the elevator, but the doors were closed. John pressed the button. The doors opened. Sam was still on the floor of the elevator, unconscious. John eased Vera into the elevator first. Vera pulled her arm from John and braced herself from the door. John bent down next to Sam and lifted her into his arms. Vera pressed one of the buttons on the controls. The doors closed and the elevator began rising to the surface. Vera leaned against the wall beside Reaper. She turned to him. His eyes were on his sister in his arms.

"Almost home." He whispered.

* * *

yay! almost done...wait what?!

translations

Please god. _Ugodit' Bogu._

I don't die easily. _YA ne umirayut legko._


	23. Epilogue Part 1

"_It's been two days since the UAC Ark Facility in Nevada was targeted by a viral outbreak. Little is known about the incident, however it is confirmed that an RRTS Squad was deployed to aid in the situation. However, seven of the Squad members were killed along with eighty-four of UAC's employees at the facility. UAC has had crews inside the facility inspecting and they've stated that 'the incident, though tragic as it is, was nothing more than an accident. No one person is to blame for this'. UAC hopes to repair the Facility by the years end and continue with their research. In other news..."_

"Fuckers." Vera muttered. She shut off the radio and ripped the plug it from the wall. Vera lifted the radio from the floor and marched out into the barracks. She dropped the radio onto Duke's bunk and headed back into the bathroom. She picked up her knife she'd left on the sink and slipped it back into her boot. Vera took a look in the mirror. Her hair was finally free of the evidence of Olduvai, pure white. It hung against her face at odd lengths. The longest strand was her bangs, running down the left side of her face and reach to her shoulder. All other strands were cut short and uneven, not even reaching her neck.

Vera turned from the mirror and headed back into the barracks. She paused in the doorway and stared in the empty room. Her eyes slowly scanned over all of Duke's procession laid about his cot. Video games, magazines, weights, letters, his radio, all covered the surface of his cot. It was all his life at RRTS laid out for everyone to see. She drew her eyes from Duke's cot and scanned the barracks that she'd called home for the past few years. The walls were stripped of posters and belongings. The naked woman with the baseball glove had been thrown into the trash with most of Portman's belongings. Every locker, every shelf, every desk had been cleaned and the possession lay on the cots of the holders. Every cot was filled, even hers.

Vera shook her head angrily and walked into the barracks. She knew that someone had most likely been ordered for the task, but she had too much respect for her deceased teammates. No one who didn't know those men should pack up their belongings. No one. This was her job. Vera had gone through shit like this when she lost RRTS 2 four years ago. Now she was reliving the pain again. She'd snuck out of the infirmary that morning and started stripping the barracks of the former occupants. Injuries be damned. Her hand was set and put into a brace. Her cheek lacerations were sutured and on the mend, though they itched and burned. Five lacerations. Three of her left cheek, two on her right, and one on her neck. Two hundred and forty-one stitches total. A small price to survive hell.

Vera sighed and lowered her head.

"Heard you escaped the infirmary." Came a voice.

Vera turned her head. John was standing up on the catwalk, watching her. His arms propped up his body as he leaned against the railing. He stood out of uniform, just as she did. Vera hadn't seen much of him n the past two days. Between debriefings for the both of them, her own infirmary treatment, and Sam's touch and go state, she wasn't surprised. His appearance mirrored hers though; haunted, exhausted,, and guilty. The marks of survivors. He pushed himself off the railing and headed down the stairs.

"Did you expect me to stay in the infirmary and let someone else do this?" Vera asked.

John shook his head and reached the bottom. "No. I thought you'd escape last night actually."

Vera shrugged. "Didn't think that would be wise with that sedation they gave me."

John snorted lightly. "Should've thought of that before."

Vera packed away Duke's belongings into the boxes around the room. "Thanks for that. I couldn't have...made it through last night."

"You're welcome." he answered. John slowly walked down the line of empty cots to Duke's.

Silence befell them. John watched Vera pack away Duke's belongings. Vera felt his eyes on her every room. So much so, her hand started trembling.

"How's Sam doing?" she asked, trying to keep her mind distracted.

John nodded. "Better. A few more days and she'll be released."

"Is that the doctor's recommendation, or yours?" Vera asked, trying not to smirk.

"Mine." John matched Vera's knowing look.

Vera looked back down to the now full box. She took hold of the lid and tried to close it, but her brace prevented her form completely placing it. John reached out and secured the box for her. Vera snorted humorlessly. "It's sick how a person's entire life can be packed away in a few boxes."

John said nothing. He wouldn't have to. Vera was just starting her rant.

"You hear UAC plans to reopen the Olduvai facility by the end of the year?" She asked.

John nodded.

Vera shook her head. "Motherfuckers have the gall to claim the whole thing was an accident, caused by an unknown virus." She laughed bitterly and marched around the cot to hers. "Eighty-four employees, seven Marines, and countless children dead and those fuckers label it an 'unfortunate accident'."

John watched Vera closely. He could see her guard starting to slip. Whether it was intentional or accidental, he didn't know. But he could see Vera's unguarded side coming out as her eyes gleamed with tears. He'd only seen that side once, after her husband assaulted her three years ago.

"I keep thinking that the mission was a dream. That they're gonna come marching into the barracks back form leave." She lowered her head to wipe away a falling tear, running her fingers over her stitches. "But they're not coming back." She sat down on the railing of her cot and lowered her forehead into her palm. "They didn't deserve this, John. They served their country with pride and their employers covered up their deaths. It's in insult to the team!"

john crouched to her level.

Vera continued her rant. "And we're all bound by UAC policy not to breathe a word to the public. This is fucking insane."

John lowered his head. Seven men dead. Seven good men he'd gotten to know over the years, all lost because someone made a shit call on Olduvai. And they were bound to be silent under pain of death. Breathing a word would be considered treason. How was he not to be furious about it, especially when his hands were tied.

"If Sam's still in the infirmary, why're you here?" Vera asked, breaking John from his thoughts.

He looked up at her. "Thought I'd give you the news myself."

Vera arched her slender brow.

John reached into his back pocket and pulled out an official letter. He passed it to Vera. She quickly opened the letter and read it. For a long moment, neither one spoke or looked at each other.

"Wow, medical discharge." she whispered. She looked up at John. "Signed by Staff Sergeant John Grimm."

"No amount of time is going to fix that lung anymore." John explained. "You'll need an inhaler for the rest of your life."

"Well shit." Vera muttered.

John waited for her to snap at him, or try to suck punch him, or even slap him again. But to his surprise and relief, she didn't. "I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

Vera shrugged and folded up the letter. "Maybe I'm just tired of trying to save something that doesn't matter." She stood from her cot and slipped her letter into her pack. "I should've known my career was over back in Somalia. Every shot, stab, shock, whatever the hell I got after that, it was just a way of saying 'get the hell out before this ends you'. I just didn't want to hear it."

"Then why stay?" John asked, already knowing the answer. He stood up to match her level.

"Because this is all I know." Vera answered. "All I know is how to fight for what you want, what you need, for your life. I know how to kill and I'm good at it." Vera explained. She look up toward John. "It didn't hurt that I had a damn good unit backing me up."

John felt his lips tug with a smile.

"But now that's changed." she continued. "So why bother ignore it now?"

John nodded slowly. "Where will you go?"

Vera shrugged. "I don't know yet. And frankly I don't care. As long as its far from here."

John watched her closely. There was no changing her mind, not even if he wanted to. He'd signed her papers personally and he didn't want to revoke them. Not with this one. He'd known her for too long to know there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind. Hell, he had nothing to say to make her, much less want her to stay in this hell hole. It was best for her and they both knew it. But it wasn't enough to push away the pain of knowing he'd never see her again.

"Do me a favor John." she said.

"What?"

"Get yourself out." she said quickly. "Go find yourself some small town that needs a moody doctor. Take care of yourself and Sam. Get as far from here as you can."

John said nothing. What could he say? He walked to his locker and opened it. He fished through his belongings and pulled the black case. He turned back to Vera and tossed it to her. "Here."

Vera caught the box and opened it. Inside were fully stocked syringes, two inhalers, and a key. "Is this-"

"The spare." he answered.

Vera smiled sadly and shook her head. "I can't."

"I don't care if you can or can't Vera." he answered. "At least you'll have a place until you get your baring's. Sam and I will head that way once she's cleared."

Vera stared at John for a long moment. Weakening, she nodded and slipped the case into her duffle bag. "I won't stay too long." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Goodbye, John."

John nodded slowly. "_Do svidaniya, Vera."_

Vera smiled up at him sadly. She turned to walk away, but paused. Vera turned back around quickly and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. She turned as quick as before and walked through the line of cots one last time. John watched her every step, killing him slowly. She was the reason he was alive right now. Hell, they've had an 'I'll save you, you save me' partnership since she transferred to 6. He wanted nothing more than to have her by his side, no matter what. He wanted to keep an eye on her even if it was only for her safety. More than anything, he just wanted her around. But what good could come of it? They were both fractured from years of neglected issue's and far from being permanently healed. She had temper had short as her hair and he had a tendency to push her too far , far too often for their safety. He watch her go until she was out of sight. John sighed to himself and turned to his cot. The only cot in the barracks that remained empty. He sat down in the silence and waited. He reached under his pillow and pulled his old bible out. Olduvai was more than enough cause to open it. And he had another eight reasons after that. He flicked open the bible, finding a card Vera had given him for his previous birthday. He left a smirk briefly rise before reading the passages in the book.

_"When these things begin to take place, stand up and lift up your heads, because your redemption is drawing near.__"_

John stared at the passage for a moment. Had he suffered an untreated concussion that even C 24 couldn't cure? Or was this the worlds way of saying something. "I must be out of my mind." he muttered. He rose from his bed and sprinted through the barracks after Vera. Damned if he wasn't going to try.

* * *

major changes here. last chapter next...please don't kill me. Just a warning though, it's short.


	24. Epilogue

John raced up the halls toward transports. He pushed open the doors, stepping out into the early morning light. There was a single transport in the area, already heading out. The gates rolled open ahead of the transport, leading out into Twenty-nine Palms. John reached the road just as the transport rolled off base. He stopped running, exhaled in defeat, and watched the transport leave. He'd missed his last chance. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Suddenly the transport exploded into a fiery inferno. Shrapnel of metal burst through the air at intense speeds. The air became a hot blaze, burning the lungs with every breath. The shock wave was strong enough to throw John from the transports. He collided with the building behind him and slumped to the ground. His ears rung from the explosion. He pushed himself off the ground and stared at the horrific blaze just ahead of him.

The vehicle was ablaze. Flame of orange and red surrounded the entire vehicle. The walls of the transport had been forced open from the explosion. Shards of hot metal littered the street in a twenty yard radius. John pushed himself to his feet. All around, the alarm rang out through the base. Men mobilized, racing toward the burning transport. Yet through all the adrenaline, smoke, shouts that surrounded him, John couldn't find it in himself to move. His entire being was seized by some unseen force, keeping him situated where he stood. His eyes were locked on the blazing vehicle.

There was no chance that anyone could have survived a blast like that. Not even Vera, so gifted at surviving the impossible. Yet as he watched the flames and the workers trying to recover anyone, John found himself watching for Vera to emerge from the wreckage, singed and coughing, but alive. He needed to see her alive. But as the flames died down, John felt nothing but bitter disappointment. Vera was gone this time. There was no coming back from this. She was dead. Vera Dimitrov was dead.

* * *

End

just a note for those who haven't read Mira yet, this entire fanfic was revised! and if you haven't read Mira, READ IT!

Don't worry, there will be a sequal. I just need a break for a little bit before I burn out on Doom.


End file.
